The Dragon and the Knight
by maxstories95
Summary: This story begins when Natsu just defeated Jellal at the Tower of Heaven and Erza is experiencing new fellings for Natsu. Learn what happens with the Dragon and the Knight.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Dragon and the Knight

There Natsu was with the most powerful female wizard of Fairy Tail and the defeated Jellal possessed by Zeref somewhere in the Tower of Heaven. Natsu was feeling so powerful for a short moment after punching Jellal into the tower but he quickly felt all that power he got from eating Etherion fade and I started to fall as he was passing out he saw Erza run up to catch and caught Natsu before he ate it on the Etherion. Erza couldn't thank Natsu enough, she felt so much love for the Dragon Slayer for the first time she had felt complete freedom for the first time in her life. Erza embraced Natsu in a passionate hug.

"You truly are amazing." Erza said admiring Natsu's strength. As soon after she had begun to hug her favorite Fire Dragon Slayer it had to come to an end. The Tower was collapsing on its own unstable magical power! Erza picked up Natsu and settled him on her back. Erza looked back at the deceased Simon and ran away from him feeling grief for her fallen friend. As Erza was escaping with the unconscious Dragon Slayer on her back she had to dodge gizzard after gizzard of magical power. Erza lost her balance and fell dropping Natsu on the blue stone. She knew that even if they did escape the tower that the explosion would be the end of them.

Suddenly she remembered how Jellal was going to put her in the lacrima to stabilize it. Erza put her right arm inside of the solid substance and felt her arm go inside. She felt the same amount of pain she felt when Jellal was forcing her into it.

"Good the Lacrima is accepting me." Erza said in triumph as the first part of her plan was working. Natsu began to regain conscious at the same time as Erza put her arm inside the lacrima. Natsu stared questionably at Erza's action. "Erza what are you doing?" Natsu asked the beautiful knight. "I'm merging with the Etherion so I can stop the explosion from killing us all." Erza said explaining the situation to the Dragon Slayer. "Erza are you crazy?" Natsu almost yelled. Erza's lower body was already inside the Lacrima at this point and was experiencing more pain. Natsu stumbled his way to the Lacrima Erza was merging with and fell to his knees when he was only a foot away from Erza now.

Erza reached out her free left arm and caressed Natsu's cheek and smiled. "Natsu, I'm doing this so Fairy Tail, our friends, and most of all the entire world isn't destroyed. You of all people should know if I had the chance to save our friends I would do it, even at the expense of my own life. And not only that but you gave me the freedom I never had." Erza said trying to make Natsu understand. "But Erza, Fairy Tail won't be the same without you. Please I couldn't live with myself if you died." Natsu said with tears streaming out of his eyes. "Natsu, I love you, you always put everything before yourself that's why in need to say that I truly love you. I'm leaving everyone in your hands." Erza said as the rest of her entered the Lacrima. "Erza! Get out of it! Erza!" Natsu shouted pounding his fists on the Lacrima as the woman that loved the Dragon Slayer was being consumed. Now the etherion started lighting up, the light consumed everything but it didn't destroy anything it just hiding everything in its glow.

Erza noticed that she was floating in a void space in a beautiful white sleeveless sun dress. The next thing she knew she was at someone's funeral and it was raining. Then she saw all of the guild members all dressed in black clothing as if they were in mourning. Then she was that it was her own funeral, she was literally watching her own funeral. Erza saw some members of the wizard council show up. The awarded her with the title of Wizard Saint. Then Natsu showed in his normal attire looking pissed.

"This is bullshit." He said as he kicked the flowers from the grave. "Natsu stop!" Master Makarov warned Natsu. "Erza isn't dead!" Natsu said. Lucy covered her eyes trying not to cry over Erza's death. "Natsu stop it." Lucy said on the verge on crying. "The stronger Guild members had to restrain Natsu from going berserk. "Erza isn't dead! She can't be dead!" Natsu yelled as he struggled to regain freedom.

Erza covered her mouth in horror from what she had done. "No, I didn't want this! I wanted to save them not make them grieve for me." She said to herself. This wasn't the future she wanting to see, she immediately wanted another chance to fix her mistake. Erza heard a noise a turned around and saw a arm reaching out for her.

When Erza opened her eyes again she was on a beach and she felt like she was being held. She looked up and saw Natsu's face. Natsu was holding her Bridal Style. His face was covered in scratches and blood from his fight with Jellal. "Natsu how did you-" Erza was cut off when Natsu opening his mouth to speak. "Never do that again Erza." He said in a deep tone like he was tired.

"Also Erza," Natsu added. Erza looked paying attention to what he had to say. "I love you too." He said smiling at speaking like he normally did. Erza blushed the same color as her hair remembering that she did say she confessed. Natsu fell into the water on both his knees almost dropping Erza into the water of the beach. "Natsu!" She said in shock. "It's ok Erza, I'm just exhausted and I'm feeling a little sick from the Etherion." Natsu said relieving Erza of her worry. Erza carried Natsu onto the dry sand and let him rest his head on her lap.

"Hey Erza?" Natsu asked. "Yes?" Erza said curious of what Natsu was going to ask. "Are we a couple? Because I really do love you." Natsu asked. Erza was dumbfounded; she was dumbfounded that the Dragon Slayer would ever question her love for the Dragon Slayer. "Natsu of course I love you and we are definitely a couple. What I said back in the tower was true and honest. I love not just because you saved me but because of that boy charm and your natural instinct to protect those close to you. But since when did you feel the same for me?" Erza asked the Dragon Slayer. "I fell for you two years ago. It's been eating away at me all this time." Natsu confessed. "What? Then why didn't you ever tell me? Was it because of Lisanna?" Erza asked in deep curiosity. "Well, don't tell but … I was scared for two reasons. The first was rejection obviously and the other was that you'd punch me to the other side of Fiore." Natsu said to the beautiful red head. "Well back then I might have, but now I see that you have great potential and you are obviously not so thick headed that you don't feel love." Erza said in relief. Natsu put his left hand behind Erza's and forced it down so he could kiss her. At first instinct Erza would have thrown Natsu about thirty miles out to sea but she remembered that this was Natsu.

Erza then welcomed the kiss and began to kiss back with passion. Natsu was enjoying this, Erza's sweet kiss was feeling good but he wanted to feel more. Natsu tilted his head back and saw Erza blush and he heard he make a quiet moan. Meanwhile Erza was feeling like she was in heaven, she never knew that Natsu was such a good kisser. When Natsu and Erza parted from the kiss for air Natsu smiled that he was able to make her moan a little. "I never knew you would be a good kisser." She said blushing while panting. This just made Natsu show his toothy grin.

Erza was about to bend her head down for another kiss but heard Lucy's voice. "Guys, you made it!" Lucy called out with everyone running alongside her. "Natsu we still need to go over a few things but until then we keep this a secret." Erza said in a quick voice but Natsu understood what she said. "What why?" Natsu asked. "I'll explain later just do it!" Erza said nudging Natsu trying to get him to shut his mouth. Lucy grabbed Natsu and began cheering with Natsu's head between her breasts. Erza clutched her fist tight in anger that the celestial wizard was putting her property between those obviously fake breasts of hers. "Ah Luce put me down my body hurts right now." Natsu said seeing the anger aura emanating from his new girlfriend. "Oh sorry Natsu." Lucy said as she placed him back on the sand. The whole group later went back to Fairy Tail to tend to the injured and get well again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Planning the love

It has been a day since Erza gave here farewell ceremony for Sho, Millianna, and Wally. Erza was still sad that they had to leave. Right now Natsu is trying his best to cheer his new girlfriend up at her house in her room. "Don't worry Erza cheer up, come on I'll ask Mira to make you some cake if it cheers you up." Natsu offered the Red haired S-class mage.

"Thank you Natsu, you really are a good boyfriend but I'm fine." Erza said perking up a little but she was still upset that they left. "Erza come on we both know you're sexy but I know your only try to get me to get off the subject but I know you're still torn about it. Erza stared at him played with her finger while admiring that he called her sexy.

Listen I'll do anything if it means cheering you up, even taking the S-class exam with two broken legs and arms or even fight Laxus, Gildarts, Gajeel, Gray, and all the Wizard Saints by myself without any Magic to fight with." Natsu said with seriousness in his voice.

Erza looked taken back, they had only been in a relationship for a few days and he is already swearing to defend her with his life. Well then again this is Natsu were talking about. Erza blushed slightly at the kindness Natsu was displaying. "Natsu I'm happy you confessed to me and I did to you." Erza said hugging her favorite Dragon Slayer. "But despite them leaving we still need to discuss our relationship." Erza said with her usual dark aura emanating with one of her eyes turning demonic red. "Erza why are you giving me that look, did I say something wrong?" Natsu asked questioning his own logic.

"Lucy put your head between her breasts Natsu. You must be punished." Erza said requiping a black sword. "**Demon Blade Crimson Sakura**." Erza said coldly hold the powerful blade. (For those who don't know or don't remember Erza used this sword against Azuma in their fight during the S-class exams). "Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait! In my defense I told her to drop me and she picked ME up and into those things." Natsu said shaking in his sandals.

Erza put her sword back into her storage space then bent down to eyes level and looked at Natsu. She requiped from her standard armor into a white blouse and blue skirt. "Are her breasts better than mine?" Erza asked squishing her breasts together in front of the Dragon Slayer. "Why would you be doing that, we just started going out and we haven't even been on a date yet." Natsu debated with the scarlet haired woman.

"Also if I liked Lucy then why did I confess to you and not her, why did I kiss you and never her, why am I here cheering the girl I care about just as much as Fairy Tail?" Natsu said knowing he had won this debate.

Erza looked at Natsu again with shock, "He really did care about me" she thought. Erza lunged at Natsu embracing him in a sweet, passionate hug wrapping her arms around his neck so she could be closer to him. Natsu returned the favor and wrapped his arms around Erza's waist bringing her close enough for the both of them to hear each other's heartbeat. "Erza right now until my death I will always love you. Even if I never find Igneel I will be happy knowing that I could be with you." Natsu whispered into her ear.

For the third time in a row Erza was stunned at Natsu. She decided that her Dragon Slayer deserved a treat. "Natsu say my name for me." Erza ordered with a sleigh smile forming. "Okay, Erza Sca-" Natsu was cut off with Erza kissing him knocking them both onto Erza's Purple Queen sized bed with Natsu on the bottom and Erza on top. Natsu admired Erza's clever tactic but paid attention to the kiss he was in. Natsu tilted his head back like last time but Erza anticipated this.

Erza moved one hand to caress Natsu's head and the other to fell his abs. Erza was admiring both her boyfriend's well-toned body and helping Natsu tilt his head more. Natsu decided two could play at his game and separate from the kiss for a brief moment. "Natsu why did you stop?" Erza whined blushing like a red box filled with tomatoes. Natsu sat up and looked at Erza. Natsu was just lunged back at Erza to kiss her with him on top.

Natsu just put both of his hands 3 inches away from each of Erza's sides so she couldn't escape and be victim to Natsu's momentary dominance. Erza just accepted it so she can see what this position is like for kissing and to see how well Natsu does with being dominate. Natsu just started kissing Erza slowly but his desire to kiss the seductive red head was slowly overwhelming him. One of her bangs was covering her right eye which only made her look more enticing. Natsu unconsciously put his knee between Erza's legs making her moan suddenly.

"Oh crap Erza did I hurt you!" Natsu asked quickly in curiosity of what he had done. "No, keep going." She said pulling his head down by his scarf. For about half an hour they kept at it, Natsu making Erza moan and Natsu getting slightly bolder. Now was about to make a move so bold most sane people wouldn't even dream of it. He was about to cup one of her breasts.

Erza was just enjoying this, some might say she was enjoying this a little too much. She just loved the attention Natsu was giving her. As Natsu was kissing her slowly moving his left hand to the east slowly but then the unexpected happened. A loud "Aye Sir!" Came flying into the room through an open window.

Erza and Natsu just sat there frozen in shock as Happy the cheerful blue exceed came in through an open window that Erza left open because she thought it was too hot in the house. Erza pushed Natsu off her and he fell to the hard wooden floor. "Natsu I said I don't want to fight today, I'm still recovering." Erza yelled with a thick layer of red over her face.

At first Natsu had no idea what she was talking about but then he realized that, that might excuse what Happy might have seen. Happy landed on the floor next to Natsu. "Oh you can fool me. You two were about to doooo iiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttt." Happy said teasing the teenage lovers. "Wait until the whole guild knows about this." Happy said about to fly out the same open window. Erza with lightning speed closed the window Happy was about to escape out off.

"Tell anyone about this, and you will be wishing for me to kill you." She said in a murderous tone while holding a battle axe. "Damn NEKO, I was enjoying that!" Happy let out a cry of terror and hid behind Natsu. "Natsu help me she is going to kill me." Happy pleaded to his father. "Erza let me try to explain this to Happy." Natsu said trying to convince the red haired beauty.

"That cat can't be trusted, he must be silenced." Erza said slowly approaching Happy with the axe. "Erza-sama, I swear not to tell anybody I promise as a wizard of Fairy Tail!" Happy pleaded for his life. Erza stopped and sent the axe back to her storage. "Now leave!" She said opening the window.

Happy didn't hesitate and left without hesitation. "It's amazing how your scariness just makes you look more attractive to me." Natsu said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Natsu forgive me, I let my desire get the better of me." She said clutching her fist at her weakness to her desire. "I feel like a high school girl lost in her own hormones." "It's ok Erza, we may be wizards but we still are human." Natsu said kissing Erza's cheek. Erza once again blushed in embarrassment at her weakness to Natsu and they've only been together for less than a week.

The strawberry cheese cake loving S-class wanted to tell Natsu that she wanted to take slower but she just couldn't help herself. "Natsu before we get into another make out session we really should discuss our relationship at hand." Erza said trying to keep a straight face without blushing. "Okay, whatever you want Erza." Natsu said getting back on the bed and leaning on the headboard. Erza walked over and sat on her bed with her back facing Natsu.

"Erza get over here, I swear it's almost impossible to not hug you." Natsu said hugging Erza and placing her in his lap. Erza sighed and decided to let her ideas flow forth.

"First off I want to see how long it will take for the guild to find out about us." Erza stated trying to find a comfortable spot on Natsu's lap. She eventually found that the best was leaning against Natsu's very well built torso. "I can understand that." Natsu said. "I just hope they realize it soon because I just want to openly kiss you in the guild." Natsu admitted.

Erza couldn't help but blush. "Okay next thing is, how are we going to date without the guild knowing? Erza said trying to figure out a solution. "We could go on a date right after a job is done. Like if we finish a job at place with a beach. We could go there for a nice day at the beach. You know take some free time after some hard work." Natsu suggested. Erza turned her head to face Natsu. "That is a good idea Natsu and it also our best option." Erza congratulated the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Also if we're going to be together I need to lay some law here. First, put on a shirt. Second, I won't settle for a man that is weaker than me Natsu so if you want to keep me you need to get stronger." Erza teased with a seductive face. "Wearing a shirt is dumb, and I am getting stronger I bet I can beat Laxus now." Natsu said with his fists ignited with vortexes of fire. Erza gave Natsu a glare that would have broken Makarov and Erza passed a black shirt that had a fire logo on it. She got this shirt for him yesterday when they went shopping for food for Erza's home.

And by food it was actually seventy percent Strawberry Cheese Cakes and the rest were normal foods. "One last thing Natsu, do you think there is a chance that you would ever move in with me. I don't have anything about living in the forest it's just I have so many things and it will take longer to move all my things than to make your room bigger for us. Plus there is guest room for Happy." Erza said.

"I don't mind, I think it might be better for me to move into town than in the Forest anyway." Natsu said with a toothy grin. Erza gave a nice warm smile at Natsu and peck on the cheek.

"Hey Erza, when were older do you think we will make good parents?" Natsu asked with a serious face. Erza hesitated for a brief moment. Erza had never thought of that and much less expected it from Natsu. "I don't know Natsu. You know what; I don't even care if we're going to fast anymore." Erza said out loud forgetting about subtlety.

Erza flipped Natsu over her shoulder so she was on top for kissing. Erza continued with her onslaught of kisses to her Dragon Slayer. Natsu sat up and faced Erza for their make out session. After an uncertain amount of time had passed Erza was done kissing Natsu and she was taking a nap on his chest as Natsu rested against the bed frame. "Erza, I love you." Natsu said stroking Erza's perfect Scarlet locks of hair. "I love you too Natsu." Erza said with eyes closed enjoying the Dragon Slayer's company and kissing skills. "Oh man I just realized two things!" Natsu said in shock.

"What!" Erza asked in just what he was freaking out about. "It's night time already and The Mrs. Fairy Tail contest tomorrow. Erza's jaw hit the mattress of her bed as she remembered that it was indeed tomorrow. "Get out!" She said kicking Natsu out of her house. "Sorry Natsu but I just have to be a part of that contest. I love you, good night." Erza said shutting the door to her apartment.

"Love you too." Natsu said as he began walking home. Natsu didn't feel the least bit sad or angry that she pushed him out of the house. Natsu understood completely all he wished though was that he could have given her a good night kiss. Then Erza came out of the house in a Gothic outfit.

"Sorry Natsu almost forgot." She said giving Natsu a kiss on his cheek. "Good Night, for real this time." As Erza went back into her house Natsu touched the spot she kissed him. "That works too." He said walking home completely happy now.


	3. The Battle for Fairy Tail Pt1

Chapter 3

The Battle for Fairy Tail Pt.1

War between family

**Finally I learned how to manage this effect. Anyways thank you to all my readers and my reviewers. Your suggestions have been greatly appreciated. Especially to Xchrispx510 for the Happy idea, again thanks man you rock. Also make sure to read his stories and Marina Roes now here is the next Chapter of The Dragon and The Knight, enjoy and make sure to review. If someone can tell me how to spell Natsu's beginning line before "No Hoko!" is it Jauriyu No Hoko? If you have a response that would be greatly appreciated if you sent it into the reviews. Any way enjoy the third chapter of The Dragon and The Knight. **

**_**It was The Mrs. Fairy Tail Contest hosted by Max the sand wizard. Natsu was sitting in the front of the crowd wearing his usual attire but he was wearing that shirt Erza got for him last night. Along with Natsu was Gray wearing a brown heavy jacket and Elfman with his blue suit and Japanese sandals. Behind them were the

"Natsu what are you even doing here?" Gray asked his friend/rival. "Because he is a man." Elfman said boldly for Natsu.

Usually Natsu could be at events like this but he would be at the back either eating fire or huge amounts of meat or picking fights or playing along with it if there was physical competition. If he wasn't at the events he would be training to increase his us and amount of magic. But today he was only here for to support and root for Erza even though the chances of her winning were always in her favor.

The first few contestants went by all but Mirajane showing great potential for first place so far. Now it was Erza's turn. Erza leaped onto the stage with great form…naturally. Erza gave Natsu a quick wink and began to requip into something very appealing to the male eyes.

When the light from Erza's requip died out Erza was revealed in the Gothic Lolita outfit she walked out of the house with to kiss Natsu goodnight with. Natsu was blushing madly at his red haired lover. The audience cheered for Erza's choice in outfit and Natsu was gripping his fists on the table.

"Natsu your burning the table with manly fury!" Elfman warned the angered Dragon Slayer.

"It's because I'm pissed about something from yesterday." Natsu growled while gritting his teeth.

"What could possibly piss you off so much that you would still be pissed about it Torch?" Gray asked while taunting the Dragon Slayer.

"Nothing, stripper." Natsu continued gritting his teeth.

Natsu and Gray were about to brawl but Natsu could feel Erza's warning glare so Natsu just sat down.

"Alright next contestant is … the super rookie Lucy Heartfilia!" Max yelled through the microphone.

The whole guild roared as Lucy stepped onto the stage with her blue cheerleader uniform. The crowd was barely even cheering. Lucy was having a classic case of stage fright for a moment but then busted out her pom-poms. Lucy was about to make to start her cheer but then a woman with light brown hair in a very unattractive haircut came onto the stage.

"You call yourself a Fairy? I am the very definition of a "Fairy." The definition of "beauty." And all things beautiful in the universe." She said opening her fan while pointing to herself and walking on stage completely cutting off Lucy. "This victory goes to me … "Beauty." She said in her usual ego. "This stupid Contest is over, none of these hideous girls could ever compete with my beauty." Evergreen continued stroking her blimp sized ego.

"Get the cow off stage." Natsu yelled giving the illusion that it came from the back.

Lucy's jaw dropped on the floor along with her attempt to get her rent money.

"Evergreen?" Gray said in shock that a member of the all mighty team The Raijinshu would show up to an event with lower class fairies.

"Hey I need the jewels from this event. Can you please leave?" Lucy tried explaining to the ego case. Evergreen looked at Lucy with distaste for the blond.

"Lucy, don't look at her eyes!" Gray tried to warn the celestial wizard.

"Little brat, don't get in our way." Evergreen warned showing her eyes to Lucy.

In an instance Lucy was petrified and turned to stone. The whole half the guild and bystanders left Fairy Tail in fear for their lives at this point. "Evergreen what do you think you're doing? Are you trying to ruin the festival?" Master Makarov yelled to the festival crasher.

"All festivals need some sort of entertainment, so I've already frozen the other participants." Evergreen said pointing to the rest of the petrified female fairies.

"Nee Chan!" Elfman yelled out in shock.

"ERZA!" Natsu yelled in fury at what the woman in green had done.

"You foolish child, turn them back now!" Makarov warned Evergreen.

Suddenly a sphere of lightning appeared and struck right next to Evergreen. Out of the plasma came the fully formed S-class mage Laxus.

"Hello Fairy Tail!" Laxus announced. "Let's get this festival started!"

Bixlow and Fried leaning on opposite sides of the guild appeared as well.

"Crap. The Raijinshui what are they doing here?" Macao cursed.

"Stop this idiocy Laxus and turn them back at once!" The master warned his son letting his magical aura form.

"Oh, I would stop that if I were you." Laxus warned creating a magical seal of lightning on the ceiling above Erza.

"Stop it!" Natsu and Makarov both yelled.

The lightning struck just a foot away from Erza's stone form as a warning to all the remaining guild members.

"I'm taking these contestants hostages, I've got bigger plans for all of them." Laxus said wrapping his arms around Lucy's stone shoulder. "If you want them returned safely then just obey my rules and everything will be fine."

"You bastard like I would believe you!" Natsu yelled from the crowd getting ready for one of his Fire Dragon breath attack with his cheeks already filled with blazing fire.

"You never learn do you Natsu?" Laxus said in total calm grabbing Erza by her stone head and holding her in front of him. Natsu got scared as he was half a second away from releasing the dragon fire. Natsu lifted his head up to the roof and blasted the fire.

"You were always so soft, Natsu." Laxus taunted.

"How about you fight me then instead of hiding like a coward." Natsu challenged the Lightning Mage.

"I would fight you Natsu but then I would just get bored. Besides I've got something to tell you personally." Laxus said. "Now listen up, the rules are so simple even Natsu can understand them. Last person standing wins." He said.

"Then let's get started coward." Natsu roared with a blazing fist igniting while flying at the lighting user.

"Fool." Laxus said coldly as he struck Natsu with a lightning bolt.

"That idiot." Warren said face palming.

"He is a man." Elfman said shutting his eyes as the lightning struck his comrade.

Natsu feel to the ground lightning flowing throughout his body.

"To get to Laxus we have to go down. There are one hundred of you and only five of us including Laxus." Bixlow said chuckling.

"Go down, go down." His "babies" chanted.

"You have three hours before these hideous ladies turn to dust." Evergreen said holding three fingers up.

"All of Magnolia will be the battlefield, once you find someone to fight the fight starts." Fried said lastly before turning into ruins. "Enough Laxus!" Master Makarov yelled in anger while growing into his giant form.

"Let the games begin! The battle for Fairy Tail!" Laxus said turning into lightning and making his escape.

"Let's get Laxus!" The remainder of the Guild roared exiting the guild.

"That fool … I'll stop him myself!" Makarov yelled running out of the guild shrinking into his normal form.

The master was about to exit out of the guild when he crashed into an invisible barrier at the entrance.

"What is this … an invisible wall? How did everyone get out while I'm still trapped?" He groaned while trying to push against the wall.

Gray turned around and assist his master telling him there was no wall and tried to yank him out. Sadly the ice-make Wizard turned looked up at the purple foreign writing floating in mid-air. "Those are Runes, they are Fried's forte usually making these takes a long time to produce but Fried is a genius and possess a large amount of magic so he can produce more words in less time.

"What does it say?" Gray asked.

"They say: Exit is forbidden to stone statues and those over the age of 80. Nothing can be done about this the rules of a ruins are absolute there are not loop holes of any kind." Master explained.

"I see, Master I'll make sure to defeat Laxus or at least beat one of the Raijinshui." Gray promised his master.

Gray ran into the city getting ready to fight anybody that would show their face to him. Meanwhile Master Makarov was planning any strategy against Laxus' plan. Then he sensed a small presence in the room. He turned to see his head Reedus cowering behind a pillar.

"Reedus I need you to go and see Porlyusica in the east forest, she might have an antidote for this." Master told the artist mage.

Reedus was hesitant at first but nodded his head and ran with his board of paint. Next Natsu roared and plopped his head up from his pillow.

"Natsu your awake!" Happy cheered.

"Where is Laxus, I need to make him pay for turning Erza to stone and using her as a shield!" Natsu yelled out loud looking for Laxus throughout the guild. "Wait … why is everyone gone?"

The master had just realized that Natsu had the will and more than enough potential to stand up to his grandson in a fight.

"Natsu, Laxus began the event while you were unconscious. But before you go, do you know what he wanted to tell you? The master asked in worry. "Fine then, go defeat him!" The master ordered pointing to the door.

Natsu let loose his battle cry and started to charge at the doors until he bashed into the ruins.

"What!" Master yelled in disbelief. "Natsu are you over eighty years old?"

"I don't even know anymore." Natsu said getting himself off the ruin wall.

Master Makarov was sulking near the ruin that his plan had failed. Then the master noticed that new ruins had just formed.  
"Elfman vs. Evergreen, Gray vs. Bixlow, Macao vs. Wakaba, Warren vs. Max, Reedus vs. Fried … they are all fighting each other." Happy read aloud.

"This isn't … FAIR I WANT IN ON THIS FIGHT!" Natsu whined and yelled as tried forcing his face through the ruins.

The master and Happy both face palmed at Natsu's stupidity and lack of an attention span when he had nothing to occupy his time with.

"Isn't it great old man?" Laxus asked.

"LAXUS!" The master roared in anger at his son showing his superior magical aura. "Stop this at once before I unleash my wrath on you boy!"

"Just look at the ruins old man." Laxus said pointing to the ruins showing the results.

"You fools fight the Raijinshui!" the master yelled to the ruins.

"Old man there is a way for you to stop this, surrender Fairy Tail to me as its new Master." Laxus ordered the old man.

"As if I'd waist what my master and Master Mavis' dedicated their entire lives too." The Master said growing into his giant form.

"I'll give you time to think it over." Laxus said before disappearing into nothing.

"It was a Lacrima." Happy announced.

"That Laxus he wants to be the master but he is scared to even fight me." Natsu said gritting his teeth. "You won't give it to him will you Master?"

"I don't care about my title." Master Makarov said pondering his decision over.

"You don't!"

"No I don't, but Laxus can't become Master! He lacks heart and compassion for this guild."

"But someone needs to beat the Raijinshui." Happy said hovering in the air.

Then some commotion came from the kitchen. The sound of metal clanging together. They all went over there to see Gajeel the newest Dragon Slayer of the guild eating an iron plate.

"Gajeel your still here?" Natsu said.

"Don't eat the plates!" Happy said.

"Will you fight for us Gajeel?" Master asked hoping for the iron dragon to help them.

Gajeel hooped over the counter to speak with them face to face.

"If I don't I won't be able to pay my rent, plus I got a score with light bulb." Gajeel said grinning.

"Just leave everything to me."

Gajeel was making his way to the front door when he too was stopped by the ruins. The master, Happy, and Natsu all flipped out at the shook that Gajeel could not get through either.

"You're eighty too?" Natsu yelled in shock.

"Of course I'm not!" Gajeel retorted.

Evergreen, Bixlow, and Fried were reaching havoc throughout Magnolia defeat what was left of Fairy Tail until two were left.

"Okay that's it, melting the stone off Erza." Natsu said walking over to Erza's stone form.

Natsu had carefully placed her on the floor and go his hands ignited with fire.

"Time to get Erza free." Natsu said reaching for Erza's breast while blushing.

The funny part was that yesterday Natsu never got the chance or the courage to try to feel her up after Happy left Erza's apartment.

"Why are you blushing like some kind of pervert?" Gajeel asked the perverted Dragon Slayer.

Then Erza's head had a crack in it.

"Oh crap! Erza I'm so sorry." Natsu yelled holding his beloved.

"Happy get some glue or something."

"Aye Sir!"

"Idiot let's just use my iron and your fire to weld her shut." Gajeel said holding his iron pillar arm.

Then Erza's beautiful face cracked even more which caused Natsu to apologize Japanese style several tens of times.

Then Erza broke free and sat up in her normal non petrified state. She blinked a few times.

"Did I win the contest?" She asked then turning to her make shift heater slash lover.

"Natsu I feel hot! Was this you're doing?" She said punching Natsu to the other side of the guild.

After getting Natsu reawakened from his concussion done by his lover, they all say the counter of members left go from two to three.

"It must be from me breaking from the paralysis." Erza stated.

Then the counter went from three to four. They stood baffled at the reason the number rose again.

"Isn't it obvious, He has returned?" Erza said.

"How are you talking about?" Gajeel asked.

"Mystogan, the other candidate for strongest member of Fairy Tail.

Later Erza was running around Magnolia looking for a fight with the Raijinshui.

"Erza what's with the outfit? Also do you know why all of Fairy Tail is fighting across Magnolia? They've been causing a ruckus." The old man asked the beautiful knight.

"How did you escape my paralysis? Oh never mind that isn't important, besides I'm going to have a lot of fun tormenting you." Evergreen said to the red haired beauty.

"You know you really tick me off, calling yourself Titania, and queen of all Fairies. I'm the number one Fairy here." Evergreen said in anger.

Suddenly Evergreen released her single explosion magic attack. Erza with obviously more experience than the brown haired woman easily dodged the attack.

"Impressive as always Erza. But your skill won't save you forever." Evergreen said.

"If I beat you then everyone will turn back to normal." Erza asked while requiping two swords and slashing at the green fairy.

"Unless I paralyze you again." Evergreen said raising her glasses.

But Erza knew she would try this and she never made the same mistake twice, she closed her real eye and left the fake one open.

"Oh I never knew you had a fake eye. Oh well try enduring this, **Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechuan**!" Evergreen called a series of explosive glowing shards.

Erza easily dodged them while getting closer to her by deflecting them off her swords.

Erza tried a double slash but missed as Evergreen began to glow golden and flew off. Evergreen fired another barrage of explosive thorn bullets which Erza once again easily blocked by slashing away. This process continued about one more cycle and then Evergreen fired twice the amount she fired before.

Erza kept on slashing away at the bullets that would hit her but several managed to graze her and her beautiful dress. Evergreen let out a rejoicing laugh at the requipe Mage's expense.

"Ahahaha, from this day forward I shall take the Title of Titania!"

Erza had just about enough of this woman's jibber-jabber and requipped her stockings to nothing and summoned two swords and kicked them at the green Fairy with her feet. Evergreen couldn't dodge the speed of these swords and was pinned by the swords stabbing the straps of her dress. Erza put the swords back in storage and walked over to the pinned Evergreen.

"Your ego aside, your still a Fairy Tail member. If you wanted to be called Titania so bad you could have had it, I never came up with it anyway and never wanted it.

"All I want is for you to turn all the contestants back to normal and I promise not to hurt you."

Evergreen chuckled at Erza's mercy (a stupid move if you ask me).

"Whatever, you don't have the guts to hurt me. I call your bluff. I can destroy all of the stone bodies if I wanted to. Just bow to me and beg for their lives before I blow them up into nothing but sand." Evergreen ordered.

Erza requiped her dress and changed into her Heaven Wheels armor.

"I see, if you value a victory more than your life then I guess it's time to end this." Erza said summoning twelve swords from above her.

Evergreen screamed in terror at how scary Erza could be and turned all the stone girls back to normal. Evergreen gave up and lost.

Back at the guild Master Makarov explained the situation to the girls that were paralyzed. After words Natsu tried picking a fight with Lucy. Then the Runes began glowing red and scattering toward the group of fairies. The Runes formed a skull with its jaw open.

"Old man, can you hear me, and all the members of the Guild. One of the rules has been broken so I will leave another one in place. I've activated the Thunder Palace. In order to keep the Festival going, you have an hour and ten minutes to defeat us or do you surrender Master?" Laxus informed the remaining participants.

"Laxus what are you trying to do, drag innocent people into this?" Master roared at the disappearing Runes.

All of a sudden Master Makarov keeled over.

"Someone go get the medicine!" Mirajane yelled in alarm.

"Master what is Thunder Palace?" Natsu asked his master.

The master couldn't say anything but pointed outside. Outside the guild were hundreds of lightning Lacrimas. Cana explained that Laxus was going to literally fry Magnolia with Lightning from the Lacrimas. Bisca requiped a sniper rifle and shot one of the Lacrimas. Little did she know that all the Lacrima had body link magic, basically saying that if anyone destroyed one or more Lanterns then they would be nearly shocked to death, like Bisca was.

They got Bisca into the infirmary so she could recover but she insisted on shooting more down despite taking so much damage. The guild slit up after Bisca was taken to the infirmary. Lucy went to evacuate the citizens while Levy tried to do something about the Runes and the others went to go fight the rest of the Raijinshui.

Erza went searching for Laxus but after realizing that Evergreen lied and tricked her into going into a men's bath house she had realized that she had been had.

After Lucy made an encounter with Bixlow that almost killed her Loke the Leo Celestial spirit appeared and saved Lucy. With their efforts they both defeated Bixlow.

After the defeat of Bixlow Cana and Juvia found Fried, Juvia already took a severe hit from destroying a lacrima that was above them forcing the forced match between the two women to be over. Cana cased a lightning spell at the traitor but was repelled and hit her instead. A several hundred yards away Mirajane and her younger brother Elfman were walking toward the bridge they were fighting on.

"Fried you bastard, take back what you said about Juvia being a Phantom tramp!" Cana yelled at the Rune master. Fried casted a Rune and placed it on Cana's forehead the effect of the Rune made Cana scream and pass out from the fight.

"Fried stop this were Nakama!" Mirajane said trying to convince him.

"We are no longer Nakama, this game is to decide who's rules are fit to make Fairy Tail great. Elfman you were defeated therefore you are out of the game." He said raising his sword.

"I've enough of your crap!" Elfman yelled charging at Freed.

"**Dark Eciture: Pain**!" Freed called striking Elfman in his chest.

Elfman fell to the floor arching in pain as the words came into effect.

"Freed stop this, Elfman can't fight anymore." Mirajane called to the word user.

Freed didn't care what she thought at all. In fact he raised his sword for more words.

"**Dark Eciture: Terror, Suffering**!" Freed called striking Elfman twice more.

Elfman was now reduced to nothing but a cowering, screaming shell of a man now.

All Mirajane could do was cry, her magic hasn't returned to her yet and she was years from stepping up to Fried now as it is. But Fried didn't listen to her begging for him to stop.

"**Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain**! Fried continued to strike Elfman without stop.

Fried had truly made his mark as a traitor.

"**Dark Eciture: Death**!" He said ready for the finishing blow.

A cold breeze flew by as Mirajane remembered how useless she was against Elfman when Lisanna died. She never blamed Elfman, she understood that Take Over magic was difficult to learn, she even had a hard time learning to control the demon. Mirajane could still remember her sister's dying words.

Flashback to That very night

"Huh … that's strange … I cant move … Mira where are you? Listen … I … actually …" Lisanna said in pain the entire time.

Back to present time

Mira let out a loud cry while sobbing at her present uselessness. A large dark seal appeared over her as her voice began to change. Her dress became Latex and a crack appeared across her right eye and then her face like a scar. A creator formed around her at the amount of power the seal was emanating. Her arms became lion claws, and she grew a crocodile tail.

Fried was in shock at the amount of shear power that lay dormant inside the bar tender. When the seal disappeared she leaped to the Rune user. Fried hardly had time to dodge.

"**Dark Enciture: Wings**!" Fried drew upon himself.

Thus Dark evil wings appeared on Fried's back and he flew away trying to escape the demon. But Mirajane refused to let him get away from her and the wrath she had to make him endure. She pulled out a pair of giant bat or Devil or maybe even Dragon wings and took flight after Fried.

Mira landed a kick and then a hard punch making Fried crash into the bridge they were previously on. Fried flew away and looked back to see if Mirajane follow. But luck was not on his side Mirajane as right in front of him in all of her wrath.

"You're dead." She said coldly, void of any emotion but hate.

Fried realized that this was her take over magic. It had return! It was called Satan Soul for a reason. She possessed all fury and power of a devil in this form.

"**Darkness Stream**!" She said with trails of darkness attacking Fried.

The trails destroyed Fried's sword that he used for casting. After being pushed back he realized that he had to fight evil with evil.

"Dark Enciture: Satan Soul!" He called with the ancient language spelling Satan Soul across his chest.

As Mirajane flew at him Fried began to change into the same evil manifestation that Mira took. They're punches collided with each other while destroying part of the land scape that was around them. They both flew series of powerful punches and kicks at each other with Mira obviously having the advantage.

The newly revived S-class Take Over mage pushed Freed back into a cave where their fight could continue.

"**Evil Spark**!" She casted making Fried jolt back and forth at the negative charge of electricity going through his body.

"**Darkness Breath**!" Fried casted. Fried was being pushed into a corner he knew that if he didn't step up he would lose.

A tornado of darkness incased the both of them, I didn't take Mira long to get used to how fast the wind was going.

"**Darkness Flash Bomb**!" Fried called getting the surprise of Mira.

Mira crashed into a water but the attack didn't faze her at all. Actually she was hopping for it, she was getting bored. Mira used some of the evil magic and began to spin around in the water.

"**Evil Explosion**!" She called sending the tsunami so water at the Mage.

Mira got back on top and made her hands form a circle shape. Pure evil energy was forming inside the space of the two hands.

"**Soul Extinctor**!" She called firing half of the evil Magic she had.

Fried couldn't sustain his form any longer, he had taken too much damage. Elfman and Cana were both in awe at how powerful Mira was. Fried looked up and saw Mira the devil coming at him.

"Fried!" She hissed.

Mira pinned fried and had fried by his throat ready to do away with the Traitor that tortured her little brother. Mira let loose a punch containing all the pure hatred she had for Fried. But she stopped less than an inch away from his face.

Mira remembered that if she did this it would be no different from what happened that night. The Satan soul spell peeled off revealing the Bartender of Fairy Tail Mirajane.

"This fight is meaningless, we are nakama, and I won't kill my nakama." Mira said with a cute smile. Fried couldn't help but cry at how sweet Mira could be, he realized his treachery was not only meaningless and for an unjust cause but also incredibly stupid.

"Everyone, I know this doesn't make up for what I did but … I'm so sorry." Fried baled.

"It's ok Fried, next year lets enjoy the festival together." Mirajane blushed.

**Back at Fairy Tail**

The two dragon slayers on the roof were both smiling.

"In the battle of Fairy Tail…" Gajeel started.

"Only Laxus remains." Natsu finished.

**Wow I spent three hours writing this … anywy. For those who read all this you guys are awesome. Review, subscribe. Read my friends stories and subscribe to them and read their stories too. **

**Important Message: I will be at my school's ROTC training camp this Tuesday for five days and I won't have any access to any technology. All I will be doing is Drill and exercising for five days straight. So I won't be making any updates at all or progress on The Dragon and The Knight. But regardless as I'm being worked to death and screamed at by a drill sergeant I will be thinking of all my fans and how I can make my story even better. But before I go off I want to say something. TO all the fans of NaZa I want all of you who have a Microsoft Word Program or any other program where you can write stories and sumbit it to Fanfics that would be appreciated greatly. Come on, we are loosing our fight against LucyxNatsu fans everywhere. Stand with us who aren't afraid and write some stuff even if it's a One Shot! Can I get an OOHRAH! Anyway peace off! **

**From- MaxStories**


	4. The battle for Fairy Tail Pt2

Chapter 4

Battle for Fairy Tail Pt.2

More questions than answers

**In Magnolia**

Natsu, Gajeel, and Erza were searching the entire city with only ten minutes left before the Thunder Palace fired. No time was left to spend either Laxus would be brought to his knees or take out all the lightning Lacrima.

"Laxus where are you!" Natsu roared throughout the city.

**Back at Fairy Tail**

Levy was currently walking around her cluster of books and research. "The spell Thunder Palace is a judgment spell from the thunder god huh and we only have ten minutes before judgment then. Oh well, its ok we have Natsu, Erza and especially Gajeel. Including Mystogan." Levy said keeping her faith strong.

Then an old pink haired medicine woman walked through the doors of the guild.

"You must be madam Porlyusica? You're here to heal Master Makarov right?" Levy asked the human disliking woman.

"Where is the crazy gezzer so I can tear him a new one." She said turning her head to Levy.

The bookworm shuddered at the woman's coldness.

"Um he- he is in the infirmary." Levy said pointing to the back of the guild.

Later on Porlyusica was at the old man's bed side. She carefully examined his condition without even touching him.

"Bring Laxus here, now!" Porlyusica ordered.

"What?" Levy asked.

"Don't disobey me." The hermit medicine woman ordered.

Levy could obviously tell that by the way she something was troubling the woman.

"What's going on, you can heal him right?" Levy asked.

Porlyusica turned to Levy with a grim face. Tears threatened to spill from the old woman's eyes.

"Please just do as I ask, he hasn't long left in this world." Porlyusica asked tears streaming from her baggy eyes.

Levy was taken back, Laxus was out right now and ignoring his grandfather's condition like it was a small cold.

**At The Karida Cathedral**

Laxus stood on the steps in front of the organ planning and being furious at his team's lack of reliability. Not only that but he was also reminiscing the memory he had of him as a child no taller than Makarov was when he took him to this parade that would have happened today.

In the past

He remembered himself going through that rebellious stage when he thought that nobody gave him true respect. They would only give him respect because he was the Master's grandson he had thought.

"Why did you kick dad out?" He remembered yelling at the old man.

Laxus remembered that his father brought harm to the guild. He remembered how Makarov tried to convince him that nobody could get away with bringing harm to the guild, even if they were family.

"Maybe I'll just leave if you're just going to toss me out like dad and I'll join his guild to crush yours. But remember this, I'll surpass you one day and prove that I'm the greatest.

Present day

"Today I will surpass you!" Laxus said to himself.

Laxus stood up and read the Runes that were in front of him. The Lightning Palace only had Six minutes left until it fired. Suddenly the doors to the place of worship opened. Revealing a tall robbed man with many magical staffs and wearing armor.

"Mystogan, you made it, so glad you could join the destruction and rebirth of Fairy Tail. If your here to stop me good luck, you will still need to destroy all the Lacrima. You know they say that the title of strongest is between you and me." Laxus said.

"You're forgetting Erza." The blue robbed man informed him.

"Your wrong, she has potential but she lacks strength at the moment." Laxus disproved his theory.

"If you think Erza is weak, you are stupid." Mystogan said.

"I admire your power. But the fact remains that the title is between you and me." Laxus said.

"Fine then, bring it on."

"Let's do this Mystogan or maybe … another?"

That tore it Mystogan unleashed on of his staffs energy beam while Laxus followed up with a stream of lightning. The excess power those two radiated made all the clear windows shatter.

A few blocks away Natsu and Erza both noticed the dust cloud coming from the church and headed there as fast as they could.

Back at the fight Mystogan was asking how Laxus knew of his true identity behind his robes.

"Oh, you're angry that's a new one. Oh and how I found out? I might tell you if you beat me." Showing false interest and challenging Mystogan even further.

"It's your funeral Laxus. I'm about to show you have never seen before." Mystogan said planting all of his staffs in order.

"Oh no I'm quaking in my boots. I'll show you completely different levels of Magic!" Laxus challenged.

"**Skyscraper**!" Mystogan called making the ground quake with power.

Lights circled around Laxus as he began floating out of the Cathedral and into space. Laxus was facing true fear as he watched something rip open a hole in space. Laxus couldn't tell what it was had already plagued his mind as a giant green lizard like monster. As it was reaching for Laxus he then realized what was. So, he stuck himself with his own lightning to wake himself up from the illusion.

"What a joke! Did you honestly think that would work?" Laxus said faking out Mystogan.

"Not bad Laxus but I still have an arsenal of magic left in me." Mystogan retorted.

As Laxus looked up he saw five magical seals above him.

"Sleep! **Five-layer Magic Cirlce: Sacred Song**!" Mystogan said pointing a staff at his enemy.

"Pay attention, Baka!" Laxus said creating an enormous lightning seal under the mysterious mage.

Both of them activated their magic spells at the same time causing them and the building itself considerable damage. Laxus however took far less damage then Mystogan.

**Outside The Cathedral**

Natsu and Erza had just met up.

Natsu explained the situation to Erza about the Thunder Palace, the Link

Magic, and everything else.

"And finally … Erza! What was with that before that hurt like hell!" Natsu said covering the still paining spot Erza stuck him at earlier.

"I'm sorry Natsu I had to make it realistic. I didn't want them to get a little suspicious." Erza defended

"It's okay. Just make sure you wear that nice outfit for me when this is all over." Natsu said to his beautiful knight

"Pervert." Erza called her boyfriend while looking away trying to hide her blush. "I'm only wearing it because I love you and you deserve an apology."

"Yup keep telling yourself that. You know you love it." Natsu said grinning.

"Shut it!" Erza warned the Dragon Slayer.

They both heard to groans followed by a loud boom coming from the Cathedral. They both looked inside to see Laxus and Mystogan ducking it out.

"Laxus!" They both yelled in unison.

They two powerful male wizards turned to see the two Natsu and Erza calling to Laxus. Laxus saw this as an opportunity and sent a bolt of lightning at Mystogan's face. Smoke gathered around Mystogan's face and when it cleared Erza and Natsu could not believe their eyes. For they saw Jellal's face.

"I'm sorry Erza I didn't mean for you to find out this way or so soon." Mystogan or maybe Jellal said.

"You! I may have failed at the tower of heaven but I'll get it right this time. You made Erza cry and I won't forgive you for that!" Natsu roared leaping at the look alike with blazing fists of dragon fire.

Before our favorite pink haired dragon could lay a finger on Mystogan he disappeared into smoke and escaped.

Natsu was about to say something but then he saw Erza shaking with a terrified look on her face. Natsu took one step toward his beloved but she was struck by Laxus with lightning.

"That face doesn't suit you Erza, at least not yet." Laxus said. "Bring it woman!"

Erza fell to the floor from the blast made Erza fall to the floor.

"Laxus! You're going to pay for that!" Natsu roared at the lightning mage.

"Oh Natsu when did you get here?" Laxus said showing little interest in the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu was dumbfounded that Laxus didn't even notice his presence.

"Enough, you wanted to tell me something I want to know what it is, and make it fast before Thunder Palace activates!" Natsu ordered the S-class mage.

"Oh damn that's right. Well Erza can't be here, it will only waste the surprise." Laxus said.

"Damn, but enough chat come at me!" Natsu said igniting his fists with powerful dragon fire.

Laxus decided to humor Natsu and took off his heavy fur coat and head phones. Natsu took a leap in the air and tried landing his punch on Laxus. Alas Laxus easily dodged.

"I'll make you pay for hurting Erza, Laxus!" Natsu roared turning his enemy.

"Natsu…" Erza said struggling to get back on her feet.

Natsu made another approach at Laxus with flaming fists.

"Baka, that same approach is as annoy as the first three hundred times." Laxus said making lightning in his hand firing it at Natsu.

But Natsu easily dodged and kept on throwing punches at Laxus. Laxus kept on dodging but his lightning attacks kept missing the agile Natsu.

"**Karyū no Kagitsume**! (Fire Dragon's Claw!)" Natsu roared inches away from Laxus.

The attack landed but Laxus just tossed Natsu away.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled out in concern for her love.

"It's okay Erza, no worries." Natsu chuckled having fun in this fight.

This was just pissing Laxus off, so Laxus Spartan Kicked Natsu in the jaw making him begin to fall over but before Natsu could fall onto his back Laxus grabbed him by his wrist. Laxus began punching Natsu with punches charged with electricity.

"You're not running away from me!" Laxus said in between punches.

Natsu gripped his arm onto Laxus' arm.

"Who's running? I've been waiting for this!" Natsu said punching Laxus with heated punches.

The two kept hitting each other with powerful punches neither of them letting up, each punch stronger than the last.

"Now, I'm going to destroy you!" Laxus said charging his foot with electricity.

Natsu tried a flaming sweep but Laxus jumped and pounded Natsu's head into the bricked floor of the Cathedral with his Lightning charged foot. Then when Natsu got back up Laxus followed up with a Lightning punch. All that did was make Natsu's feet skid across the floor of the Cathedral. Then Erza plopped her arm on Natsu making him fall to the ground.

"Erza what are you doing?" Natsu protested against his loves actions.

"I need to keep my head in the game and forget about Jellal or Mystogan." Erza thought.

"**Requip: Black Wing Armor**!" Erza said charging at Laxus in extremely attractive black armor swinging her sword at Laxus.

Laxus countered by charging Lightning in the areas Erza struck.

"Curse you! You'd really sacrifice thousands of innocent people just for a stupid title." Erza said attempting to kick Laxus with the boot of her armor.

"Only two minutes to go, and also as for the title … I couldn't care less. But I will change Fairy Tail forever." Laxus said.

"It doesn't matter, I'll destroy them all!" Erza promised the Lightning Mage.

Laxus just charged Erza's armor with Lightning. But Erza expected this and back flipped away.

"Requip: Lightning Empress Armor!" Erza said changing into a sky blue and yellow armor with Erza's hair in a very long braid.

"Ah, Lightning Empress Armor, you really expect my Lightning to work on me!" Laxus said hurling me lightning at Erza.

"It doesn't matter Laxus!" She said repelling the back a Laxus.

Laxus literally grabbed it and threw it back at her.

Erza casted a shield and stopped all the lightning.

"Not bad, not bad at all, Erza. I can't wait for our time together." Laxus said with a tiny blush.

"Laxus what they hell are you talking about!" Erza said not even being a little amused.

"Erza why are you itching for a fight so badly?" Natsu asked the beautiful red head. "I told you I would fight Laxus.

Erza looked at Natsu with a serious face to see if he was serious.

"Fine, I put my trust in you Natsu. But if you die don't I'll bring you back to life just so I can kill you myself!" Erza warned the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu nodded his head in excitement. Erza gave Natsu a cute little smile and left the Cathedral.

"Erza are you insane, nobody can destroy all of them by their self without dying." Laxus said trying to reassure Erza.

"I know that Laxus. But I won't be alone, I have the guild at my back along with me and you to Natsu." She said giving Natsu one last sweet smile.

"Why you!" Laxus said chasing after the heavenly red head.

"Oh no you don't! **Karyū no Hōkō**( Fire Dragon's Roar)!" Natsu said getting the Lightning Mage with his point blank Roar stopping Laxus dead in his tracks.

"Why you little!" Laxus growled at The Dragon Slayer.

**Meanwhile in the northern part of Magnolia**

Erza was wearing her Heaven's wheel armor. She was summoning sword and mace, axe and everything else she had.

"Swords. Lend me your strength to protect this land of Magnolia… And everyone in Fairy Tail… lend me your strength!" Erza prayed to the swords she was summoning. Sword after sword came with no end.

**With Lucy**

"Happy did you feel that? It sounded like Erza asking for our help." Lucy said to the blue winged cat.

"Aye."

**With Gray**

Gray was wounded from his fight with Bixlow that he lost. He was leaning on a brick wall for support.

"Lend you our strength? That isn't like you Erza, she must be desperate." Gray concluded looking up at the Lacrima. "Oh, I see now. Wait if I could hear her then we need Warren."

Gray limped back into the populated part of the city to look for Warren.

**Back to the main Fight**

"I just don't get it, Natsu you should see how spineless this guild is. I can bring the guild back to its great glory." Laxus said to Natsu.

"Don't fix something that isn't broken Laxus. This guild is for people without Nakama find them and not just Nakama they find hope for a tomorrow!" Natsu yelled to the idiotic traitor.

"I was hoping you would help me Natsu but seeing as you won't … I'll transform this guild into my new image!" Laxus yelled throughout the Church. "And the first step is for me to become the new Master!"

Lightning rained around Natsu but, he luckily dodged it. Laxus looked at the amount of time was left around the Rune.

"One minute and thirty seconds left. What are you up to old man?" Laxus asked himself in curiosity as to his grandfather's lack of action.

"Isn't it obvious Laxus? Master knows you have nothing to gain from destroying the city. You're just flailing around a loaded gun. But don't worry Erza will take out the bullets." Natsu said in metaphorical terms.

"I'll teach you to be a smart ass!" Laxus said charging at Natsu with Lightning just leaking from his aura with Natsu charging at him with Fire Aura.

**With Erza**

"199 … 200 … two-hundred swords." Erza counted. "Damn, it isn't enough to destroy all of them."

Erza fell to one knee feeling exhausted.

"I still need one hundred more." Erza said in an exhausted breath.

**Back in the Cathedral**

Natsu and Laxus were both in an epic clash for the survival of Fairy Tail. Each of them threw hard punches charged with their own elemental Magic.

"Laxus I won't let you bastardize what three generations worked so hard on, just for you to destroy!" Natsu said throwing and taking hard punches.

"Shut up you little shit!" Laxus yelled in annoyance of Natsu.

Laxus hurled a strong punch that sent Natsu flying near the entrance of the Cathedral.

Both Natsu's and Erza's wills were being tested, Natsu to stop Laxus and for Erza to destroy all of the Lacrima.

"I won't let you kill the things and the people we love!" Natsu and Erza yelled simultaneously.

Fire started circling around Natsu's right arm. The fire became a giant fist. (Yes just like Natsu's fight with Erigor only without it actually hitting him)

"**Crimson Lotus: Karyū No Giganto Tenkken**!" Natsu yelled with the giant fire fist coming at Laxus like a real punch.

"Holy crahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Laxus yelled in pain sent flying by the giant fist.

Laxus crashed into the Organ of the Cathedral.

"Damn where did magic like that come from?" Laxus asked himself whipping the blood that came from his nose.

Laxus paused for a moment realizing that this lower class punk spilled his own blood. Laxus clutched his fist white knuckling them.

"You little brat!" Laxus yelled at the top of his lungs in anger.

"I'll pulverize you into nothing Natsu!" He said leaping at the Dragon Slayer.

"Oh no you don't!" a familiar deep voice said.

"**Tetsu no Tetsuryūkon** (Iron Dargons Iron Club)!" An iron pillar appeared and pushed Laxus back into the Rubble of the old Organ.

"Gajeel!" Natsu said in shock that the iron dragon slayer came to help.

"Quiet Salamander, it irks me to say this but we both have to work together on this. After words we will see which Dragon gets to rule the sky." Gajeel said to the Fire Dragon.

**In The City**

"_Hello can everyone hear me_? A voice said in Erza's head.

"Oh Kami have I gone crazy from the tiredness." Erza asked herself questioning her sanity.

"This is Warren I want all able Mages to shoot the Lacrima in the sky. It has Link Magic so it will hurt like hell so-" Warren's thoughts were cut off by some other guild mate complaining about it hurting.

Soon the whole guild was either saying they could take it or just saying the other guy was full of crap. This went on for a few seconds until Lucy couldn't take it anymore.

"Everyone shut up!" Lucy yelled in her mind over all the other voices.

Silence was displayed as Lucy had the spot light.

"Everyone listen, when I was on the lamb running from my father I looked up to Fairy Tail like an older sibling. But this is just stupid! We have the best opportunity to foil Laxus' plans but everyone is fighting over who can handle it. If you don't shut up and just do and destroy the Lacrima then the whole guild and Magnolia will disappear so it won't matter who is strongest or not. Just please …" Lucy said struggling to finish her sentence. "Just please do it, I love this guild!"

Everything was silent for a moment. And then …

"WE LOVE THIS GUILD TOO." The entire guild replied to the blonde stellar mage.

Lucy couldn't help but cry tears of joy, she was just so happy that everyone felt the same about the guild.

"Let's go Happy!" Lucy told the winged cat whipping her tears away.

"Aye Sir!" Happy replied.

With careful guidance from Happy Lucy was able to destroy one of the Lacrima with her whip.

"I'll take the 20 hundred in the north. Everyone else take the rest in the south!" Erza ordered.

"Don't miss a single one now." Gray said to Erza.

"**Ice Make: Lance**!"

"**Demon Blast**! Mirajane said firing a big beam of dark energy in her Satan Soul form.

Elfman in his Full Take Over form threw a column at the Lacrima.

Cana threw Magic Cards, Juvia shot a powerful stream of Water, Alzack shot with his pistol at the Lacrima. Reedus drew a cannon on his belly which shot a real cannon ball.

"Go, my swords!" Erza said firing all two hundred swords.

"**Max Speed Attack**!" Happy said using every bit of magic he could spare to hit the Lacrima with his head.

The skies of Magnolia lit up with the different colors of everyone in Fairy Tail's magic. The entire circle of Lacrima blew up. Laxus Gajeel and Natsu were witnesses to the unity of all of Fairy Tail's Efforts. Sadly Laxus at the time was very pissed with what happened.

The citizens were amazed at the site because they all thought it was all just harmless fireworks.

Then the silence was interrupted by the howls of pain coming from the Guild members. As Erza fell to the floor in pain at the larger amount of lightning that hit her, she turned herself the other way so she could see Karida Cathedral.

"It's all up to you now Natsu." She said as Erza Scarlet passed out.

**Back in the Cathedral … again **

Laxus saw in anger as the Rune timer was erased.

"You see Laxus the whole Guild managed it, were not weak and we are sure as hell not spineless. We just saved all of Magnolia from you." Natsu said showing Laxus his error of his way.

"I'm going to rip open your voice box and watch you chew it." Laxus said in a deep angry.

"But after I do that Natsu, I will take my place as the guild master by force. I will dominate and transform it in my image!"

"You'll have to kill us both Laxus, I still need to pay you back for that fight earlier this week." Gajeel said.

"I'd be glad to! Laxus said releasing a storm of Lightning inside The Cathedral.

"Gajeel let's go!" Natsu said charging at Laxus.

"Don't order me around Salamander!" Gajeel said charging at Laxus as well.

Natsu and Gajeel threw a frenzy of punches at Laxus but somehow Laxus was able to block them all and send them both back.

"Let's try to end this now!" Natsu said.

"I see what you mean, he will cause way to much damage to us and all of Magnolia, we have to stop him here." Gajeel said comprehending what Natsu was getting at.

They both took deep breaths and their magic seals appeared before them.

"**Karyū No, Tetsu No**," They both began.

"Please I'll just dodge and...!" Laxus figured out that move Giganto move and Laxus' pillar did more damage than he first anticipated.

He couldn't move his legs at all.

"**H****ō****K****ō!**" They finished sending a whirlwind of Fire and of Iron at Laxus.

When the smoke cleared from the combined attack Laxus was fine, sure his shirt was gone but not a scratch on him.

"No way, I used everything I had in that!" Gajeel testified against the result of their combined efforts.

"Please you two are sorry excuses for Dragon Slayers." Laxus said charging an attack that Natsu and Gajeel almost pee themselves just by seeing. The seal itself was bigger than theirs was not only that but it was yellow so it had correlation with his lightning magic.

"**Rairyū No Hōkō** (Thunder Dragon's Roar)!" Laxus roared.

The blast was fierce Natsu and Gajeel were both down, electricity searing through their bodies.

"Gajeel you still with me?" Natsu asked while struggling to get up.

"I can't get up idiot I'm an Iron dragon I'm naturally a lightning rod." Gajeel groaned.

"What was that Natsu about Fairy Tail not being spineless or weak?" Laxus said taunting the injured Dragon Slayer.

"Kiss my ass." Natsu retorted.

"Well, it's time for this city, this guild and EVERYONE TO DISAPPEAR!" Laxus shouted.

Laxus put his hands put his hands close together each palm facing each other. Suddenly a foolish amount of light was gathering inside the small space.

"Oh no, that's the magic that beat Jose. It destroys everything the caster sees as an enemy!" Gajeel said in astonishment.

"Disappear Fairy Tail!" Laxus yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Laxus!" Levy called out to Laxus through the door of the Cathedral.

"Get out of here book warm he is going to kill us all!" Gajeel told Levy.

"Laxus get to the Guild Master Makarov is on death's door step!" Levy shouted to the idiotic second generation dragon slayer.

Laxus looked up with sadness and worry in his eyes. It looked like her cared that his grandfather was dying. The light from **Fairy Law** dyed down.

"The old man is dying?" Natsu said in disbelief.

"Just stop, and go see him!" Levy cried out.

"That's perfect. Haha, now my chances of becoming the Master are full proof!" Laxus yelled.

"You little punk!" Natsu said getting to one knee.

"So long Fairy Tail! I'm rebuilding **Fairy Law** from square one. I'll create the best guild in the world!" Laxus yelled.

"**FAIRY LAW**!" He yelled sending the judgment spell to destroy all enemies.

Throughout all of Magnolia was enveloped in a bright light. All members of the guild were affected and so were the citizens.

As Erza watched as the Light came at her but one name came out of her lips as the light took her.

"Natsu?"

When the light dyed down Laxus at first was amazed at how well the spell's range was but it was until he saw Natsu on both two feet he had questions.

"Whats going on? Fairy Law was perfect, nothing was wrong, why aren't you all DEAD!" Laxus roared.

"Laxus, nobody has died. You actually value the guild and everyone in it." Fried said walking in through the guild.

"No I don't, I don't care about Natsu, Erza, the old man or anybody. I just want my Title as Master!" Laxus testified against Fried's conclusion.

Natsu was in great anger at the moment. This ungrateful bastard wasn't even going to go and see his only grandfather?

"Don't get a big head Laxus everyone knows who you are. Does being the master's grandson make you feel all high and mighty? Does it make you the any different? Natsu said taking off his already destroyed tunic.

A vortex a fire circled Natsu as his fury kept on building for Laxus.

"Quit whining about it that petty crap! Everyone in the guild is family you know this!" Natsu yelled at the idiot.

"What do you know about this Natsu"?Laxus said becoming blind with his own power.

"Since when do we know everything about our nakama? Not knowing is why we lift a helping hand!" Natsu's yelled with his flames taking the shape of a dragon.

"Shut the hell up Natsu!" Laxus yelled.

They both threw punches that collided with each other. The area around them started to form a crater around them. So they both took to the sky with their elements blowing out so much power it looked like they were flying in circles into each other. Every time they collided one of them landed a hit on each other.

"Get out of my sight!" Laxus yelled punching Natsu.

This was the first collision.

"I will stop you!" Natsu yelled back at him landing a solid kick to his face.

"I'll die before I let you have the guild!" Natsu yelled as they kept colliding.

"Because it's our Home!" Natsu yelled as they kept on landing hits getting closer to

Laxus had Natsu now, they were only throwing punches. Laxus saw that Natsu had missed one of his punches so he took this chance and punched him so hard he landed into the clock tower of the Cathedral.

As Natsu was getting up from his little hole Laxus landed and Axe kick charged with more lightning than ever before into the roof of the Cathedral.

"Just die already!" He yelled.

Laxus picked him up and kicked him again to the other side of the roof.

Before Natsu reached the end of his side of the rood he dug his fingers into the roof to stop him. But once he stopped he just fell. Natsu had very little reserves of Magic left.

"There is no way a runt like you can ever- -" Laxus stopped mid-sentence to see Natsu struggling to get back up.

"The guild doesn't belong to you." Natsu said in a shaky voice… think hard Laxus!

"Silence!"

"**Rairyū no Hoken**( Thunder Dragon's Demolition Fist)!" Laxus fired a lightning bolt at Natsu.

For a moment all was quiet. But when the smoke cleared Natsu was still alive, he was still struggling to get back on his feet.

And by some other miracle Erza was in the crowd.  
"You've got another thing coming at you if you lecture me again small fry!" Laxus growled at Natsu.

Erza was in dismay that Natsu was being pushed back this hard. She wanted to requip in her Thunder Empress armor and save her love but she was still in pain and had no magic.

Natsu slammed his fist on the ground and got back on his two feet.

"Natsu that's enough, if you keep going you're going to die!" Erza yelled from the crowd.

"Just stay down already!" Laxus growled while powering up again for his super attack. "I'll obliterate you this time brat!" He shouted.

"Laxus stop if Natsu is hit again he is going to die!" Fried yelled trying to get his idol to stop.

All Laxus did was laugh.

"Die with the rest of this Guild Natsu! **Rairyū Hōtengeki **(Thunder Dragon Heavenward Halberd"!" Laxus roared throwing a trident shaped lightning bolt at Natsu.

Natsu saw the attack hauling at but couldn't do anything about it. He was out of magic, stamina, and time. He had fallen to his knees and accepted death.

Then as the Lightning Bolt made a ninety degree change Natsu just jerked his head to see where is was going. Gajeel had transformed his arm into an Iron club and took the whole attack.

"Go!" Gajeel said in a weak tone.

Natsu wanted to act but he couldn't access Dragon Force at all.

"Oh I almost forgot, Natsu I had something to tell you!" Laxus said walking over to the horribly injured Natsu.

Laxus bent down to eye level and whispered something into his ears.

"I know you like Erza and that you two are an Item, but when I take my place as master, I'm going to make Erza and all the girls in the guild my whores. Erza will just be my private whore." Laxus said.

In Natsu's fury he had remembered something Igneel had told him many years ago.

**Flashback**

"_Natsu my son, you know that I teach you Fire Dragon Magic_." Igneel began.

Natsu nodded his head at his loving foster father.

"_Well son, for you to fully understand fire, you must understand the ultimate form of Fire. The Apocalypse Fire_." Igneel said softly to his son.

"_Apocalypse Fire_?" Natsu asked his father.

"_Yes, you see Natsu all the dragons including myself learned to use our individual elements from the apocalypse dragon Acnologia. I was his best student so I will teach you what he taught me. Just promise to only us it to protect the person you love most_." Igneel said.

Natsu grinned with excitement at what Igneel was about to teach him.

**Back to today**

"Igneel thank you for that Lesson, now I know I can protect Erza." Natsu thought to himself.

"**Karyū No** …" Natsu began.

"Natsu your beaten, just give up." Laxus said almost taking pity on Natsu.

"**Mokushiroku No Tekken**(Fire Dragon Apocalypse Iron Fist)!" Natsu yelled with his fists covered black fire with a murderous look in his eyes, it didn't stop at his fists it grew across his whole body. And an even darker shade of black made a V-shape across his head, like he was wearing a crown. Natsu's fists dug into Laxus' abs making Laxus puck blood.

Laxus took a few steps back trying to regain his composure. But no luck Natsu got back up and came after him with many more moves to follow up.

"**Kagitsume,****Yokugeki, Kenkaku, Enchū**(Claw, Wing attack, Sword horn, Flaming Elbow)!" Natsu attack with a kick, flick of his arms, headbutt, and flame powered punch.

"Unbelievable, the moves of that will break a dragon's scales, frightens them to their core and reaps their very soul." Levy said with shivers going down her spin.

"These are true dragon slayer attacks." Fried said in equal fear.

"**Apocalyptic Flaming Lotus:** **Guren Bakuenjin**(Exploding Flame Blade)!"

The power of these Apocalpse moves sent Laxus to the bell tower and sent him hurling through it and he also skidded across several roof tops.

"LAXUS IF YOU EVEN TOUCH ONE HAIR ONE ERZA'S HEAD. I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Natsu roared to the sky.

After Natsu made that threat he fell to the roof with the black flames out and started to roll off of it. When he got to the edge Erza was there to catch them.

Erza embraced Natsu the same way she did at the Tower of heaven, very proud that her love stopped a despicable evil and not to mention that this evil was S-class.

"Just rest up Natsu, you've earned it." She said pushing his head in between her chest.

Later that week everyone in Fairy Tail was recovering from the battle. Reluctantly Fairy Law actually healed Master Makarov. Then Laxus showed up at the guild.

"Laxus you want another one! I may be bandaged but I can still fight!" Natsu growled at the Dragon Slayer.

Laxus didn't pay attention to Natsu he just walked right past him and went to the infirmary. He just waved the back of his hand to him, he had acknowledged Natsu. Had someone to see anyway.

"You've realized what you have done?" Master said.

Laxus turned his head, he couldn't face his grandfather.

"Look me in the eye." Master said.

Laxus obeyed this time and looked at the master.

"Our guild is a gathering place for Nakama, it's a place for a job agency, and it's even family in the eyes of kids with no one to call their kin. It's not yours to own. Our guild is formed by the trust and loyalty of each individual member. It has grown into a bond far stronger and more resolute than anything else. You broke the loyalty and threatened the lives of your comrades. This is absolutely unforgivable." Master explained to his grandson.

"I know… All I wanted… was for the guild to be my own and to have love." He explained.

"How inept you are and foolish. You need to relax and take life slow. Do so and you will see things that you never saw before. I felt happy watching you grow up Laxus, I didn't care if you were strong or all that smart. All I cared about was you being happy." Master said.

Laxus was feeling the water gates open up in his eyes.

"Laxus… you are hereby out of Fairy Tail." Makarov said.

Laxus could understand that what he had done was terrible, he had wished he never did any of it or threatened his relationship with Natsu and Erza. But Laxus knew what his grandfather had to do. He couldn't let what he had done slid.

"I understand. Thank you for everything. Take care of yourself." Laxus said to his grandfather.

Makarov could bare the doing this so he turned his back to cry.

"Leave." He ordered.

Later Laxus met with the Raijinshu.

"Laxus if you're out we're out too." Fried said to his role model.

"No, all of you stay. I want you to. Just stay in Fairy Tail and make sure you guys become the best." Laxus said walking away from his four crying bodyguards.

But Laxus couldn't help but do one last thing before leaving Magnolia for good. He had to see the fantasia Parade one last time.

When Fairy Tail was up and he saw his grandpa on the top pointing to the sky. Laxus couldn't help but cry. The old fart had remembered Laxus' old his message and it was his way of saying goodbye.

"Goodbye everyone." He said lastly going off.

**Thank you to everyone for reading. Man six thousand words. The most I've done yet. I also had I did that Apocalypse Fire thing with Natsu. Hehe. Well thank you to everyone. I came up with a Tragedy for Fairy Tail and an OC idea. Sadly I can do any of these ideas in one night. I will be at BLT Training (Don't be a smart ass and be like: Bacon Lettuce and Tomato? No its Basic Leadership Training. I will be taking part in it this year. It's a once a year summer camp at my school and I'm going for five days. Don't throw a hissy fit, I'll come back and finish both my new ideas. And not to mention I will update when I get back. I'm leaving tomorrow morning so just wish me luck. From Tuesday until Saturday of nothing but Physical Training and Drill. Wish me luck and bless you if you sneezed while reading this.**

**-Peace from MaxStories95**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Five days in heaven

**Phew, man that camp was tiring. There were moments were I wanted to give up and go home, but I didn't. Anyway the camp is over and it won't be a problem for a whole year from now. So anyway like I said i thought about how to improve my stories and new topics in my story and new ideas. I have a new story coming out soon with an OC. I think it would be worth looking into. I call it "The life of Hellfire Kuro". I will be posting it soon so just look up my profile and check it out. It will be another Fairy Tail fic. But after that I have another project I want to try. And after that I will be taking a short break doing some personal stuff. So here is chapter 5 of The Dragon and The Knight enjoy.**

Here they were again at Erza's house. Erza was telling Natsu the qualities of being an S-class mage. Natsu was listening to his beautiful scarlet haired love. Natsu was amazed at the amount of things an S-class must be able to do and must know.

"Okay Natsu, that's all for the day any questions?" Erza asked.

"Actually I do have a question but it's a different topic Erza," Natsu began.

"Speak freely Natsu." Erza said making the Dragon Slayer feel a little easy.

"Erza I want you and I to go on Vacation!" Natsu blurted out.

Erza was a little taken back. She was feeling a little tired with the Laxus incident and all. Erza did want to hang up her sword for a while.

"You know Natsu, I will take you up on your offer. Let's go on vacation but first, we need money and to figure out where we will be going." Erza said.

"Well, the truth is that I have a lot of money saved up. I wanted to confess to you a since I first fell for you. I've been saving up money take you on a date." Natsu said blushing.

Erza gave Natsu a look of pure amorous. Erza walked over to Natsu and embraced him in a warm passionate hug.

"Natsu I wish I had confessed to you a long time ago." Erza said snuggling closer to the Dragon Slayer.

"I do too Erza." Natsu said stroking Erza's flawless red hair.

Erza just loved her relationship with Natsu. She always wore her armor because Jellal practically broke her and she kept the armor on so she wouldn't feel weak. All this time she had wanted a person that she could trust and make her feel safe without the cold iron plated armor. She knew now that Natsu was this person. Erza mentally replayed the fights with Jellal and Laxus in her mind.

Natsu had dominated in both where she could not. He will make her proud on day when he became an S-class mage. But then Natsu's new technique came into Erza's mind. The apocalypse Dragon attacks.

"Natsu what were those attacks you used on Laxus?" Erza asked.

"That was Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic." Natsu said boldly.

"I know that but when did you learn that, I thought Igneel taught you Fire Dragon Slayer magic."

Natsu hesitated for a moment.

"Igneel learned The Apocalypse Dragon attacks from another dragon named Acnologia. He taught all the dragons and apparently Igneel was this dragon's best student. So when I completed what Igneel had taught me he thought I was ready to learn what Acnologia taught him." Natsu explained.

Erza had never even heard the name "Acnologia" before. Erza just couldn't get that image of Natsu with that black flaming acute V across his head, and the look in his eyes. She knew that Natsu would do almost anything for her. The only thing he wouldn't do was murder.

"_TOUCH ONE HAIR ON ERZA'S HEAD AND I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF_!" Erza heard Natsu roar in her memory.

"Natsu," Erza began.

Natsu looked up at his buxom knight.

"What did Laxus tell you? What could he have said to make you so angry?" Erza asked Natsu.

Natsu explained what the false Thunder Dragon Slayer told him. At first Erza gasped in horror that he would even think of doing that to her, then calm washed over her as she realized why Natsu went to such lengths to protect her.

But the way he was acting didn't make her feel comfortable. Natsu would never even dream of murdering someone.

"Please only use that attack as a final resort. You don't seem like yourself when you do that." Erza said snuggling her loving Dragon closer to her.

"Whatever you say Erza." Natsu said returning the favor.

Natsu knew that eventually he would have to use it again it was only a matter of time. He was just putting on a brave face. They let go and just looked at each other. Erza was nineteen years old but she felt like she just got the love her life in the middle of puberty.

Natsu and Erza were engaged in a hot teen kiss that was also really passionate for them. Natsu broke apart from the kiss so he could nibble on Erza's ear lobe. This earned him a soft moan from his beloved knight.

"Aye, Sir! Natsu I brought fish us all fish!" Happy said flailing three fishes between his paws.

The two were frozen stiff. They were so scared that instead of Happy it would have been Gray or Lucy anyone else from the guild was going through her room's door.

"Damned NEKO!" Erza yelled emanating her demonic aura while getting her battle axe from under her bed.

"Ahhh! Erza is scary!" Said tossing the fish onto the night table next to him.

With that Happy flew out the window with Max speed.

"Erza was that really necessary?" Natsu asked in concern for his son.

"Shut up and kiss me!" Erza said grabbing her dragon slayer and forcibly kissing him.

But Natsu wasn't complaining in the least. Natsu arm wrapped around Erza's waist. Natsu pulled back and so he could just touch Erza's skin with the tips of his canines. Erza could help but bite down her lower lip to stop the moans.

"Natsu I love you so much. You make me so happy." She said trying to silence her escaping moans.

"I love you too Erza." Natsu said breathing heavily against Erza's neck.

Then Erza suddenly pushed Natsu back, a red hot blush on her cheeks.

Natsu wait, if we continue like this … I'll," Erza began to blush an even deeper shade of red.

Natsu was confused at Erza's sudden action. Natsu knew that she was enjoying this so why did she push him away?

"Natsu if we continue I might I'll GET PREGNANT!" Erza blurted out in embracement.

Erza couldn't bear to face Natsu directly. So faced her body away from him trying her hardest to hide the blush and embracement she was experiencing. Why was she behaving like this, she had already gone through puberty. But then again she never really fell in love with anybody besides Jellal.

Natsu wrapped his arms around Erza's waist and pulled her toward him.

"Erza, you never really had someone to truly love so, I will take all the neglect that you gave your hormones over the years. You can act however you want Erza, I'll always love you." Natsu said reassuring his love.

Erza took sigh of relief and smiled with her eyes closed.

"Natsu you really are to kind you know that?" Erza said leaning against her beloved dragon slayer.

Natsu smiled enjoying the warmth he got when Erza was close to him like this. Erza yawned and looked at the time. 11:30Pm

"Natsu do you want to go home?" Erza asked looking up at her loving dragon.

All Erza saw was her strong dragon asleep with her on top of him. She knew that he was comfortable like this and decided to sleep like this with him. That night was probably the best Erza has slept in so long.

**The next day **

Erza woke to find her bed empty, no Natsu the young dragon slayer or note. Then she smelled something … Eggs?

Erza walked out to her dragon cooking eggs on a pan over his own fire.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Erza asked curious as to why the dragon slayer she loved a little too much for the length of their relationship.

"You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so cute asleep and the fish Happy left really smelled bad so I threw it out. Then I got hungry and ate earlier, now I'm making food for you now." Natsu said making the fire in his open hand go out.

Erza blushed at Natsu's hospitality. She had never expected him to actually cook food for her. Erza watched as Natsu put the cooked egg on a plate she wondered, what if this could be like this forever.

"Erza I hope you like sunny side up." Natsu said handing the plate to the scarlet beauty.

"Y-yeah I do." Erza stuttered realizing she zoned out for a bit.

Erza sat down at the dining table and looked at the plate in front of her while Natsu got silverware. The eggs didn't look gourmet but it didn't look inedible either. Erza would eat this even if it tasted like straight up poison. Natsu came back with a fork and gave it to Erza.

"Bottoms up." She said cutting the egg with the side of the fork and eating the yellow yoke.

Erza was astonished that Natsu at least knew how to make a great tasting egg.

"Natsu when did you learn to cook so well?" Erza asked scarfing down the rest of the eggs in a un-lady like manner but she didn't care it tasted so good.

"I learned from the master. He taught me how to make my own food." Erza paused and thought about the master.

He was a great man, he convinced a human hating medicine woman to create a fake eye for her, gave her a home, gave Natsu and Gray a home, and a home for all of us at the guild and a reason to never give up on ourselves … we all had people to call our nakama.

"He really is a great master, Natsu." Erza said having a pleasant time remembering all the times the Master had helped them.

"Yeah, I hope he will be our master for many years to come to." Natsu agreed with the scarlet haired mage.

Erza finished the eggs Natsu gave her soon after. Erza went back into her room to change from the armor she wore yesterday.

"Erza you're not going to wear your armor?" Natsu asked in disbelief.

He hadn't seen Erza not wear her armor very few times. She always wore it, the only times he didn't see her not wear armor were probably about four times. The time Erza took a Jupiter blast and she used up almost all her magic, The time she wore that beautiful dress at Akane, the time she used fought Jellal, and the last would be when they were cuddling in her room for the first time.

Erza changed into her usual blue skirt and white blouse.

"That's because I have my big strong dragon to protect me." Erza teased.

"Damn straight you do." Natsu said grinning at Erza's faith in him has risen.

**At Fairy Tail**

Natsu and Erza both walked in together. The guild looked at them with questionable looks. One reason was that Erza wasn't wearing armor and that they both happened to walk in together. Also that Happy wasn't with them either. Erza walked over to the bar to Mirajane.

"Hello Mira, do you know where the master is?" Erza asked the demon Take Over mage.

"The master went to a meeting for two days." Mirajane informed the knight.

"I see … tell the master that Natsu and I will be off on a training trip for a week." Erza lied to the Take over mage.

"Alright, Natsu try not to die." Mirajane said to the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu shivered at the thought of actually going through a week of training with Erza. But he instantly regained his composure.

"I'm all fired up for this week!" Natsu roared in the guild with his fists in the air.

"Oi quite down torch, always so loud." Gray yelled from a chair the other side of the guild half naked like always.

And like always Juvia was behind something to stalk Gray.

"Gray-Sama." Juvia cooed just looking at the half naked mage.

"Shut up stripper! I'll kick your ass as a warm-up before this training!" Natsu yelled to the Ice-Make wizard.

"Bring it squinty!" Gray challenged getting out of his seat.

"Gray clothes." Cana said knocking back a barrel.

Gray bounced in realization that he lost his clothes again for the uptenth time.

"Why does keep happening to me?" Gray yelled looking for his clothes.

"Come at me Gray!" Natsu yelled running at Gray with blazing fists.

Gray looked up and saw that Natsu was close he couldn't do anything, he didn't have enough time to react.

"Stop!" Erza and Juvia yelled landing powerful punches.

Erza's punch landed her punch at his lower part of his back while Juvia's punch landed at his stomach. Natsu was rendered unconscious at the raw power the two women displayed.

"Great punch Juvia, you actually got to him before I did." Erza complemented the water mage.

It was true Juvia had in fact landed the first blow to Natsu. Juvia thanked the knight as she made her way to the entrance of the guild.

"Wait, why are you taking Natsu with you? Shouldn't all of team Natsu go to this week long training session?" Gray asked in disapproval of Natsu and Erza going on they're own.

Erza hesitated, she hadn't anticipated this.

"N-natsu asked me personally to train him and I agreed." Erza said to Gray.

"But wouldn't we all get stronger if I went along as well?" Gray asked continuously persisted.

"…Fine you can come along." Erza said as if she was biting her tongue.

In an instant Natsu regained consciousness.

"What!" Natsu yelled waking up.

"Hey you're back with the living." Erza said.

"I'm not going with the popsicle Erza!" Natsu yelled in anger.

"Don't worry I have an idea you'll love." Erza whispered to Natsu discretely so nobody could hear them.

Erza turned her attention to Gray.

"Gray, Natsu and I will be at the train station waiting for you. We leave for Banksia." Erza said.

"What? Erza it takes a day and half just to get there!" Natsu protested knowing his hate for transportation.

Erza punched Natsu in his stomach for sweet momentary silence.

"Alright, I'm going to get packed." Gray said shivering at how easy it was for the Scarlet haired woman to silence the raging dragon.

Natsu murmured something about clothes not being able to help a stripper.

**At the Train Station**

Natsu and Erza were waiting for Gray to show up. Erza had her giant cart filled with cases while Natsu only had his back pack filled with his own clothes while Erza's was filled with clothes as well but mainly sweets as always.

"I think you might need to lay off the sweets." Natsu said looking at the train they had to take.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Erza said in an intimidating tone.

Natsu shivered at the amount of demonic aura Erza was releasing along with that evil red eye glare she gave as well.

"Oh course not, I love you Erza." Natsu said in fear at the dominate one of their relationship.

"You better be otherwise I'd show you punishments that will make you wish for hell!" Erza warned.

"A-aye." Natsu said in defeat knowing that Natsu had no chance of defeating Erza without breaking his promise.

"Oi," Gray yelled running to the two with a white duffel bag with him wearing a white coat with blue sleeves.

"Alright Natsu just like we planned." Erza whispered to Natsu.

Natsu nodded his head getting ready for the plan to go into action. Erza went up to Gray meeting him halfway. Nobody was walking past the two wizards. Everyone else that would be boarding the train would not hear what would be transpiring next.

"Hey Gray is there something in my hair?" Erza asked showing Gray her beautiful scarlet hair in a seductive way.

Gray stammered for a moment. Erza was acting weird to Gray, she had never done this before. Especially with him.

"Um, I don't know let me look." Gray said taking a step forward to see in Erza's hair.

Gray however did not hear or pay any attention to Natsu charging to the front.

"Watch out Ice Cube!" Natsu yelled slamming his fist into the crown of Gray's head knocking the mage unconscious.

"Wow Erza you were right I did like this plan." Natsu said admiring his knight's genius.

"Just hide his body so nobody sees him." Erza said taking her wagon full of "necessities" to the train station.

"Alright just wait for me on that hell machine!" Natsu called out to his love while carrying Gray to several bushes. "Don't die of Hyperthermia or whatever Erza called it." Natsu placed the mage in the shady part of the bushes luckily for Gray there was also a tree for even more shade.

"NATSU," Erza called out to her lover. "Hurry up or you'll miss the train!" Erza yelled getting on board.

"I really don't want to Erza you know how I get with those Satan torcher machine." Natsu said depicting what he thought the train was.

"If you don't get on now I'll leave on the train on purpose." Erza warned.

"Aye." Natsu said in defeat.

It had only been half a day already and Natsu had a terribly sickened look on his face while looking out the window. Several times he wanted to just throw up out the window but Erza was there and it would gross her out probably.

"Natsu look at me. I know you feel sick but it's the only way, Happy can't fly both of us or you all the way to Banksia." Erza defended her case.

Natsu on the other hand had nothing to say due to if he spoke even a word he risked letting lose all of the breakfast in one fell swoop. Erza could bear to see her lover in pain no longer. She went over to his seat and laid his head on her lap just like at the tower of heaven.

"Feel better?" Erza asked.

Natsu was in shock that it had actually worked. Nothing he had ever tried worked while going on a train, boat, or any other modes of transportation. But now he realized all he needed all along was Erza.

"Thanks Erza, can I take a nap?" He asked feeling sleepy while on her lap.

"Sure Natsu, I'll wake you up when we get there." Erza said running her fingers through his hair.

What Erza was doing was actually helping Natsu sleep a lot better, to him it was like he was sleeping on a nice bed. Erza didn't even have to punch him in the stomach this time and she was happy about it.

"Sleep tight Natsu." She said running her fingers in his spiky hair.

Erza was so amused with this, he acted like a child but he could be serious when he had to be. She wondered how it was that she started to gain feelings for The Dragon Slayer, then she remembered.

**A few days after Lisanna's death**

Erza was in her armor and her hair in a letdown. The Scarlet haired woman was in the guild. She was looking at a crying Natsu with a torn picture. Erza walked over to Natsu and looked in horror at what she saw. The picture was of Natsu and Lisanna the day before she left for her last mission.

"Natsu what happened?" Erza asked curious at the little Dragon slayer's distress.

"Gray," He growled with scales growing on the back of his neck. "He told me to get over it, she died last week, how can I get over it after only a week!" Natsu said in between sobs.

Erza was shocked at what she was hearing. Gray normally would never do this. What could have driven him?

"Then he ripped it! He told me to get over it. I want to beat his him up Erza." Natsu said with even more scales forming. "This feels like I lost Igneel all over again." He sobbed.

Erza embraced the Dragon Slayer holding him in a tight not letting go.

"Natsu, I know it hurts now but … you will find new people to love. But Gray does have a point you need to move on, but I'm not stopping you for beating his icy butt." Erza said calming the Dragon Slayer down.

The scales that appeared over Natsu's body disappearing.

"GRAY~" Natsu roared getting on his feet pointing to the ice mage. "Get over here, nobody rips my keep sacks, after I'm done kicking your ass I'm going to pay my respects to Lisanna." Natsu said charging at him.

Natsu threw a hard punch but Gray caught it. Natsu launched another punch to Gray's ribs knocking the wind out of him. Natsu retracted the punch he threw first and landed it smack dab in Gray's face sending him into the wooden floor.

Natsu let out a breath of victory. While Gray just clutched the parts that were brutally punched he looked up at Natsu in confusion. Normally in fights between the two it winded up in a tie. Natsu walked out of the guild and headed for the cemetery to pay his respects to his fallen friend.

Erza walked up to Gray and looked at him with little pity.

"What's your problem, he was in pain. We have all felt what he felt only Natsu felt it twice in his life now Gray." Erza scolded the ice mage.

"I know but he needed to get over it." Gray stated.

"So you rip his picture of the last moments of their life together, Gray?" Erza retorted. "Gray, you had good intentions from the beginning but it turned bad when you ripped that picture. Baka. Think about what you've done and tend to your injuries later apologize." Erza said walking away.

But Erza couldn't help but think that the way Natsu made short work of Gray was cool, but not only that… he cried. At first she thought all Natsu cared about was fighting, Lisanna, and Happy. But…she saw that he could feel grief in his friend's death. She saw that he was indeed feeling and loving in Lisanna.

Erza could tell that Natsu would protect anyone now, Natsu's ability to protect and being completely loving … it was … cute. Wait cute? Erza shook it off and went off for an afternoon of Training. But she knew that she would eventually have to deal with this later. Just not now.

**Present Day**

"Even today you're just as caring and protecting as you were back then." She said stroking Natsu's hair.

**Back at Magnolia Station**

It was night time now and Gray had woken up feeling like the whole world had just been dropped down in his head like a ton of bricks.

"Ah, my head where am i?" Gray asked recollecting what had happened before he had lost consciousness. "Okay, Erza asked me to check in her hair then…" It hit Gray as badly as Natsu did that Natsu attacked Gray.

"_Watch it Ice Cube_!" Natsu yelled in Gray's mind as he remembered what had transpired.

"That bastard … he went off to train with Erza without me!" He yelled out in frustration.

Gray marched himself over to the ticket lady asking when the next train to Banksia was. She looked at Gray with a blush staring at the handsome Wizard.

"U-um, Th-the next train won't be until…six days." She said timidly to the Ice Mage.

Gray let out a yell in anger, he wouldn't be receiving any training from Titania the greatest female wizard in the Guild. The ticket lady yelped in surprise at Gray's sudden outburst.

"Oh sorry, thank you for telling me have a nice night." Gray said running back to the Guild.

When Gray had finally reached the guild with his bag he threw it on a table.

"Gray what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a Train to Banksia?" Mira asked the angry mage.

"Natsu jumped me! He and Erza are on a train to Banksia alone so they can train for a whole week! Damn that Match stick!" Gray said pounding his hands on the table in anger.

Mira blushed at the thought of Natsu and Erza going all alone…to Banksia…home of the greatest romance stories have been formed true and fictional.

"They are eloping!" Mira said blushing madly. "They're going to Banksia to fulfill their carnal desires for each other." Mira was blushing madly now picturing them doing the do.

The whole guild blushed at the thought and then shuddered think that the two most destructive mages in Fairy Tail could be bring a child into the world in a few months.

"That explains it!" Lucy said figuring out something that nobody else had any clue of. "Happy flew right by my house like he was running for his life. He must have caught them in the act and Erza was about to attack but he somehow escaped." Lucy put together.

Soon the whole guild was coming up with stories of what could be transpiring with The Dragon and The Knight.

Erza was feeling tired, she decided to take a nap as well with Natsu's head on her lap. As quick as a flash Erza fell into the always tempting embrace of sleep. When Erza woke up again there was only twelve hours left of the train ride. She looked down and saw that Natsu was gone. She looked around to find her love. She saw the Dragon Slayer wobbling toward her with two metal boxes.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Erza asked worried about Natsu.

Natsu couldn't talk as he was too busy holding back a big amount of vomit. Natsu placed the two boxes on the seat Natsu was on before and laid his head back on Erza's lap. Natsu took a deep breath able to be able to breathe through his mouth without the danger of vomit leaking out of him mouth.

"I was getting us food. I got you cake and I got myself meat." Natsu explained.

That explained what the two metal boxes were, they were lunchboxes. Erza was touched. Natsu had fought against his sickness and gotten him and her food. Erza stroked Natsu's hair in thankfulness and to help him be at ease with him being on this train.

"Erza how much longer until we get there?" Natsu groaned still feeling woozy.

"Just a few more hours go back to sleep. You'll feel it when we stop." The beautiful mage said.

Natsu said nothing, he had already gone back to sleep already. The soft breathes of his sleep confirmed that.

**At Banksia Train Station**

Natsu's eyes opened up in joy.

"We stopped!" He paraded with fire breathing out of his mouth in happiness.

Erza knocked him upside the head to get him to stop.

"Natsu behave, you might burn something." Erza warned dragging the Dragon Slayer by the scarf.

"Erza where are we even going, I've never been to this place before." Natsu asked.

"We are going to the beach, we are going to rent a room in a hotel with the money you saved up. We have a whole week to ourselves." Erza said with joy at the span of time they had with each other.

Natsu was happy as well that the amount of jewels he had saved up from so long ago would finally be put to use for the purpose he intended for, well not exactly but he was spending time with the woman he loved.

It didn't take long for them to find a hotel near the beach. Erza was astonished at how much Natsu had saved, he was able to afford a villa for the whole week! As they made their way the two couldn't help but notice a worker of this hotel give Erza lust filled eyes. Both Natsu and Erza gave the worker intimidating looks that would make anyone pass out in fear. But the man only turned the other cheek and resumed his duties.

"What was that guy's deal he was totally acting like a pervert?" Natsu said. "I've got all the reason to beat his butt with apocalyptic fire!"

"NATSU," Erza warned in a commanding voice. "Just let it go. Besides you promised me you would never use that unless you had no other option!"

Natsu let out a breath and calmed down. Erza was always able to calm him down even if meant beating it into him. She didn't really mind resorting to that, it just meant that she could be his nurse.

They went into their room and they were astounded. At least 30 movie lacrima, a leather couch for four people, a king sized mattress in the master bedroom (well that was the only bedroom), a bathroom that could fit twenty people minimum, a fully stocked kitchen with all great foods already made, a glass coffee table, and a big love seat for the couples make-out session exclusive.

"Natsu, I think your money was well spent. None of the hotels I've stayed in have ever been this nice." Erza said taken aback and that almost never happened with the great Fairy Queen Titania.

"A-aye." Natsu said. "Totally worth ever jewel." Natsu muttered to himself.

Natsu went to the back of the room and pulled out a curtain to reveal a pool with all the other guests staying here.

"Amazing that pool looks so cool." Natsu said ecstatic to go for a dip.

But Erza was tired from the train ride here and wanted to sleep the rest of the day off.

"Natsu I'm tired, go ahead if you want. I'm going to sleep." Erza said going into the master bedroom.

But Erza was followed by Natsu to the bedroom.

"Natsu, I know you want to take a swim so go ahead. I'm just going to bed." Erza said laying on the bed requiping into a black nightgown that looked slimming on her.

"But Erza it will be boring if I go alone plus," Natsu had just hatched an idea. "If I go all alone without you around my arm all the girls there will think I'm single and write their addresses on me." Natsu exaggerated.

Erza immediately thought of what Natsu and thought that it would be a possibility. Erza's competitive side took over refusing to let go of her Dragon.

"Nobody touches my Dragon without a decapitation, especially some big chested whores in swimsuits!" Erza said getting out of bed in her Purgatory Armor. "Nobody who fights me in this armor lives to speak about it!" Erza yelled getting ready to swing her weapon of chaos at any woman trying to hit on Natsu.

Natsu calmed down Erza by lying down in bed inviting her to sleep with him.

"Natsu, all carnal desires aside I thought we agreed we would hold back on that, you-you seductive Dragon!" Erza said blushing madly.

Natsu face palmed at the confusion.

"I meant go to bed, bed time, dream time, napping, hitting the Hey." Natsu said listing different way of going to sleep.

Erza blushed at her own mistake and cleared her throat requiping back into a black nightgown.

"Right, of course, I knew this." Erza said going back to being causal.

"Of course Erza." Natsu said sarcastically.

"Don't make me hit you." Erza warned.

Natsu was already asleep. The bed was just so comfortable. Erza decided to join the cult and embrace the Dragon Slayer in his sleep because who needs a blanket when you have a caring Fire Dragon Slayer with you. Natsu in his sleep embraced Erza as well.

"I love you Natsu." Erza purred to the sleeping Dragon.

"I love you too Erza." Natsu said snuggling tighter to his Knight.

That night was probably the best the two have ever slept in a long time.

When morning came sunlight poured into the room and hit Erza's face. The light annoyed the knight mage.

"Go away sun," Erza said turning to the other side.

But the sunlight didn't quit Erza was eventually got out of bed. She saw Natsu still asleep, god he looked so cute when he was asleep she thought. He didn't destroy anything, he was quite but she still liked those qualities about him anyway.

Erza went out into the dining room and opened the metal box labeled "Erza" and saw the cake Natsu mentioned. She tried it, it wasn't the best she had ever had but it was still good.

Erza decided that she would plan out their time together. They spent a day and a half getting here and another half day resting so that left…five days. Natsu started walking out wearing the clothes he wore last night…and all the time.

"Hey Erza what are you doing?" Natsu said embracing the woman from behind her chair.

"Planning my affair." Erza said teasing the Dragon Slayer.

"What! Who is he I'll kick their asses them with fire?"Natsu yelled with flaming fists circling around his hands.

"Relax Natsu, I'd never cheat on you. But if you cheated on me you'd be wishing for the apocalypse to kill you when I'm done with you." Erza warned the Dragon Slayer with a sword at his throat.

"No problems Erza, you're the only girl I look at. I promise." Natsu said snuggling closer to Erza showing that he was true to his word.

"I appreciate your loyalty Natsu. But what I'm really doing is thinking of what we could do together with only five days." Erza said.

"Why does it matter if were together it will be fun, Erza." Natsu said showing his toothy grin.

Erza had a warm smile on her face, it was true why did it matter what they did if they were together it really didn't matter what they did.

"Alright Natsu, let's have fun these next five days." Erza said motivated.

The first day they spent together they watched all the movie lacrima they had in their villa.

"Natsu can you make so more popcorn?" Erza said keeping her eyes glued to the screen amazed at the movie that was playing before the couple.

"Sure, sure I'll get the Road horn whatever that is." Natsu said in equal attention as Erza.

**Meanwhile in Fairy Tail**

Happy was being prosecuted against for suspicion on hiding the relationship of Natsu and Erza. He was even tied into a chair in an empty room. Then the door opened.

Happy was expecting Cana or Lucy or Gray to torture the information they wanted. But instead the kind and sweet Mirajane came into the room.

"Oh it's only you Mirajane." Happy said sighing in relief.

Mira was putting on a pair of rubber gloves. A cart came into the room with all sorts of miscellaneous objects on it.

"Happy did you know that a Take Over Mage can obtain the personality of the very thing the Take Over mage takes over?" Mira asked reaching for a lighter.

"N-no I didn't know that." Happy asked with a sweat rolling down his fur. "What are you getting at?"

"What I'm getting at is that I have the personality of Satan. I was sent here to get the information I want Happy." Mira said grabbing an enormous fish by its tail.

"Whoa, that's a big salmon." Happy said drooling over the large fish.

"Yes it is, and it's all yours if you tell me what Natsu and Erza are doing in Banksia." Mira said holding the fish under the lighter while still holding her sweet smile.

"H-hey don't do that I love my fish raw!" Happy said trying to get out of the rope.

"Then just tell me what I want to know Happy. You love the guild right, because the whole guild wants to know." Mira said still holding her smile.

Happy was in conflict right now. He could get the fish now or suffer Erza's wraith. A delicious Fish or the wraith of the scariest woman in the guild. Heaven momentary or automatic Hell. These thoughts plagued Happy's mind.

"I told you I don't know why they left. Natsu always took me with him how am I supposed to know what they are doing." Happy said choosing to save himself and to not suffer the torture Erza would have in stored for him.

"But Happy, don't you want the fish?" Mira said turning off the lighter and waving it in front of the cat.

"I do but I swore not to tell." Happy said resisting the urge of the delectable fish.

"Fine you leave me no choice," Mira said taking off her red dress and revealing a skimpy bondage outfit. "It looks like I might have to break you." Mira said chopping off the fish's head with a butcher's knife.

All happy could do was shake in terror at the demon in front of him in human form.

"Natsu HELP MEEEEE~" Happy cried out in horror.

**In Banksia**

Natsu and Erza were discussing the movie Lacrima they had just finished. Suddenly Natsu felt a chill go up his spin.

"Did you hear something?" Natsu asked.

Erza shook her head

"So if they go into a three-layered dream then why do they go to limbo when going into another layered dream?" Natsu asked in confusion of the last movie they watched.

Erza had not response she just shook her head.

"All and all they are all great movies. I'm just so glad that you sat the whole way through the notebook with me." Erza said hugging her Dragon. "I know romance movies aren't your thing but- Natsu are you crying?"

"No *sniffle* that movie sucked, even though it was a masterpiece." Natsu said fighting back tears for the movie.

Erza just leaned against Natsu as they both were engulfed in blissful sleep.

The second day Natsu and Erza both went to the pool to enjoy nice sun and water.

Natsu was in a black bathing suit bottom with flames around leggings. Erza was in a sexy all black two piece bikini. Pretty much anybody who looked at Erza was boiled when they went up to talk to her due Natsu's magic. When girls when up to Natsu so they could coup and feel Erza cut their bathing suits with super-fast slices revealing their shame to all the people in the pool.

But besides that they actually had fun. Natsu even learned how to not heat the whole pool with his magic.

"Good job Natsu, you learned when to be hot and when not to be. But of course your always hot to me." Erza said implying an obvious innuendo.

"I agree!" A girl from a distance called out to the couple.

This made a tic mark appear on Erza's head and with another light speed slice she requiped a sword and cut her two-piece in half revealing more cleavage than the girl wanted and exquiped it away before she could notice. She squealed and ran back into her room trying not to let her bikini fall.

"That was a little mean Erza." Natsu said for the tenth time.

"Hey she knew the risk." Erza defended for the ninth time while snuggling closer to Natsu feeling his abs.

But in the shadows the worker that was looking at Erza before was lurking. But little to his knowledge Natsu could smell him.

"Get out of here before I kick your butt to Magnolia and back!" Natsu shouted in the workers direction.

The man ran away as soon as he discovered he had been found out.

"What was that about?" Erza asked as soon as Natsu calmed down.

"That pervert from yesterday was checking you out again, next time he shouldn't wear bad deodorant. But he won't get a next time either.

Erza's cleavage swallowed Natsu's arm as she embraced her protective loving dragon. But all the men in the pool were so jealous that that couldn't be their arms.

The Third day Natsu decided that he wanted to train with Erza. The two went to an opening in the forest so Natsu wouldn't start a wild fire and so that nobody would be caught in the cross fire.

Natsu was panting and sweating bullets while Erza was only breathing softly. Natsu had a long way to go to beat his love.

"Come on Natsu is that all you've got?" Erza said with her Heaven's Wheels armor on. At first Erza started with the Fire Empress Armor but Natsu had managed to damage it severely.

"Give me a break here Erza I managed to destroy the Fire Empress Armor and I didn't have to use the Apocalypse Flame." Natsu pointed out.

"That may be Natsu but unless you can make me kneel to one knee with me using no armor you won't pass the Exams." Erza in a harsh tone.

She didn't like to speak like this to Natsu but she knew it was the perfect motivation to make him want to get stronger.

Natsu slammed his fist into the earth while getting up. He whipped sweat off his forehead.

"Let's get to work then." He said pounding his fists together igniting Fire.

Erza smiled knowing that would work. And requiped into her fire sweat pants and two katanas.

"Come at me Natsu." Erza said charging at Natsu with Natsu doing the same.

The fourth day came.

Natsu had somehow survived Erza and managed to not break any bones. But he was indeed tired he now knew the gapes in strength between Erza and him.

"Come on Natsu, it was your idea to train yesterday and now I want to go shopping today. It's my turn now and besides what about chivalry?" Erza said.

Natsu just turned the other side giving Erza the cold shoulder which was a grave move.

Erza requiped a sword and put it across Natsu's neck but had a sweet innocent smile on her face.

"Do as I say Natsu or I will chop off your manhood and hang it over my fire place showing that I own you." Erza said holding her sweet smile.

Natsu froze in shear fear, she would go to these lengths … of course she would that's Erza for you. The woman he loved.

"Aye." Natsu said getting out of bed and walking with Erza.

For the whole day Erza had bought her own clothes for herself and some for Natsu seeing as he spent almost all his money on the Villa.

"Erza I told you, you look fantastic in everything. Can we please leave I want to eat some fire?" Natsu groaned as he saw some girls whispering about him holding fifteen dresses and eleven lace panties.

"Natsu I want you to stay. I still want to get you some new clothes." Erza protested. "And don't give me that you hate clothes shopping. You wear the same thing every day! I refuse for to let you walk out of here without any new clothes!"

Natsu just groaned even more. He hated clothes shopping and having to stand still and most of all hated having to buy clothes when he already liked what he had.

"Alright Natsu what do you think of this?" Erza said walking out of with skinny jeans, a black and white strip long sleeve shirt, a small sleeveless black jacket and her hair in a pony tail.

To Natsu, other straight men, and lesbians everywhere Erza looked like a super cute teen girl.

"U-uh-um." Natsu stammered uncontrollably.

Natsu never expected Erza to look like a normal girl just the knight he had admired and loved for so long.

"I'll take it then." Erza said going back into the fitting room blushing.

Erza was happy that she could dress and act however she wanted around Natsu now.

Erza was taking a while getting all the clothes together so he decided to walk around the clothes store. He decided to try taking this clothes shopping thing a try.

To his surprise Natsu found a black coat that he like with a pair of Jeans. He also found that a white shirt that he liked with the coat. He went over to the fitting rooms to find an angry Erza waiting for him there.

"You left without telling me where you were going. You'd better not have made a new girlfriend." Erza said gritting her teeth.

Natsu got closer and engaged the knight with a hot passionate kiss. Erza had a few moans escape her lips.

"Am I forgiven? Natsu asked.

Erza was hesitant at first but turned her head hiding her blush.

"For now, just show me what you picked." Erza ordered.

"Aye, Sire." Natsu said showing his clothes to his lover.

"Hmm… not bad?" Erza commented.

"I guess, but I like it Erza. Besides we match with that clothes that I liked." Natsu said.

Erza noticed this as a fact and got the clothes and paid for it with urgency.

Today was the last day.

Natsu was taking a morning walk while Erza was pack her clothes for the Train ride home.

Erza enjoyed these days with Natsu, she felt like she could trust him with anything. She felt comfortable with getting heated with their make-out sessions. She couldn't wait for their first date with Natsu. Then it hit her … she could have gone on a date in the beginning. She couldn't believe she forgot about this fact. The face palming was heavy, then she heard the front door open.

Erza turned around to see the guy that was checking her out at the beginning of these few days and on the first day.

"What do you want pervert?" Erza asked in angry and an uneasy feeling she was getting from this guy.

The guy came closer with a plate of Strawberry Cake.

It was the first time she actually got a good look at the guy. He was wearing the uniform for the resort which was a butler's suit. He had short orange hair and brown eyes. He had a scrawny figure. His golden name tag said 'Kabuto'.

"I'm sorry for before miss I brought this as an apology." He said bowing his head holding out the cake. "Also the blouse you are wearing is exquisite madam."

Erza decided that she to accept his apology and took a bite into the cake. Then suddenly Erza felt wobbly and her vision was blurring she was passing out!

"What the hell did you do to this cake?" Erza said trying to keep her balance.

"Oh sorry, it must be the drugs." He said with a disgusting grin.

"When I wake up I'm going to rip open you a new one." Erza warned.

"By the time you wake up I'll begin to violate you slut!" Kabuto said grabbing Erza by the back of her collar shirt.

The next time she woke up she was strapped to a table by chains. Her blouse was rolled up revealing her flat stomach. She was in the dirt basement of the Resort washed over with the smell of chemicals.

"Wha-what is this?" Erza said displeased.

"This is where I break the great Titania." Kabuto said taking off his gloves touching Erza's exposed skin.

Erza gasped at the fact that this guy was trying to violate her. But why hasn't her strength kicked in. She looked up and saw an anti-Magic circle above her. She had read about them before. These circles extract all the magic of anything that's under or on top of them.

"You fiend! Natsu won't let this slide." Erza said showing that she had faith in her lover.

"He won't be here until it's too late. In the mean time I'll be having my way with you." Kabuto said in a husking voice.

"Do anything and I'll kill you myself." Erza said trying to get him away from her.

"Just submit Titania." Kabuto said.

Then suddenly the only door exploded in orange fire.

"Natsu!" Erza said overjoyed to see her love.

Natsu walked into the room pissed, he saw what was going on and glared nukes at Kabuto.

"Don't you dare touch Erza!" Natsu growled in a low voice.

"Natsu don't you use the Apocalypse fire." Erza called out to the dragon slayer.

Natsu just kept growling as he approached the rapist.

"Y-you better stay away from me." Kabuto said whipping out a switch blade.

"You're not a killer. I'll give to the count of three to get away from her." Natsu yelled to him with his yell bouncing off the walls.

Kabuto's hand was shaking in fear at Natsu. He just looked so terrifying. The shaking was ceased when Natsu put his hand around Kabuto's wrist.

"Wanna see what a dragon does when you do something dear to it?" Natsu said with a dragon's flame appearing on the center of his head.

The flame grew until it had engulfed his entire head. Erza had never seen this attack, it must have been something new that Natsu just came up with.

"**Karyū No… Anbiru** (Fire Dragon's Anvil)!" Natsu yelled slamming his head into Kabuto's for a flaming Head butt.

The force alone knocked out Kabuto and slammed him into the wall.

"Natsu … amazing." Erza muttered at the raw strength and power he unleashed. "Uh, Natsu I need you to burn the seal above me."

Natsu looked above Erza and blew a small amount of Fire from his mouth at the seal burning it. Instantly Erza broke the chains and regained her freedom. She ran into Natsu feeling vulnerable again. She was about to requip into her armor but Natsu stopped her with an embrace.

"Don't, if you went back to wearing your armor again all of this would be a waste. I saved up tht money so you could feel comfortable around me and have confidence that I will protect you Erza." Natsu said knowing that was traumatizing for Erza just now.

Erza regained her composure and returned his hug.

"I'm okay Natsu. Thank you for saving me … again." She said almost crying into his shoulder.

"D-did he do anything to you?" Natsu asked holding her tighter.

"No, you got here in time. I love you so much Natsu." Erza said giving Natsu relentless hard kisses.

"Erza-sto-we hav-to ge-the trai-leave-in ten minutes." Natsu said in between kisses.

Erza made out what he said and ran to get her bags in her room.

"Meet me at the station!" Natsu called out.

Erza nodded her head and blew him a kiss before sprinting off to the stairs. Natsu had no time to deal with him so he got the guards before coming down here and settled his brief case outside the staircase that leads to the basement.

"You're lucky I don't get to roast you." Natsu said to the groaning Kabuto then Natsu ran up the stairs to get his bag and went to the station.

He and Erza had managed to make it together on the train. They even laughed about it that was until motion sickness settled in for Natsu. On the way back Natsu explained that he got the guard and they would throw his in jail. Erza stroked his hair in joy that Kabuto wouldn't be doing that to her or any other girl.

When they got back to the guild the next day Erza and Natsu were given looks by all. And they saw Mira holding an exhausting Happy.

"You two have explaining to do." Master Makarov said to the two.

**Glad that's done its 5 in the morning good lord I gotta rest! 8,000+ words I'm beat. Anyway thanks guys for reading and please review. I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long time to update. I got sick from camp and needed time to recuperate. But regaurdless I have a new story I want to work on. But I will still work on this time as well. I just got to read the whole Nirvana arch then I'll start typing I swear. But check out my teacher's work Marina Rose. I am her apprentice. She is a better writer than I am. I will update with the new story in a two three days tops. Thank you again for reading and have an awesome day. Peace**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Oracion Seis Pt. 1

**Hey guys I'm am terribly sorry for not updating in such a long time. I've been too busy with my other story Hellfire Kuro. Check out the story on my profile if you want. So here it is guys. The Nirvana Arch I hope you enjoy it everybody. **

**But before this chapter just one thing for all the readers I have that only favorite but don't write. Please guys give writing NaZa fanfics a try. It isn't as hard as it looks. Look at all of us doing it like it's nothing. People doing it like nobody's business. If you truly are a NaZa fan give writing a one-shot a try or a story. Believe me you will get more readers than you think.**

Mirajane tossed happy with her trademark smile that never lost its cuteness knowing that Natsu would catch his son.

"Happy are you okay?" Natsu asked his sleep deprived son.

"I'm sorry Natsu, they got the information from me this morning. I've been holding on this whole time Natsu." Happy said

"It's okay Happy just rest up." Natsu encouraged his son.

"Natsu when I wake up…can I have a big fish?" Happy asked almost asleep.

"Yeah, I'll get you five of the biggest types of fish Magnolia has." Natsu said placing his son on a table so he could sleep. "What the hell Mira?"

"It was me match stick." Gray said with no clothes on.

"Gray clothes." Cana said knocking back a barrel.

Gray freaked out and scrambled for his clothes.

"When I woke up I looked went back to the guild because the train had already left. Then I explained to the guild why I was so pissed then Mira figure it out. You two went to Banksia to-" Gray flustered furiously thinking of all0 the unadulterated things those two did in Banksia.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANY OF THAT STUFF!" Natsu and Erza yelled blushing.

Gray couldn't handle it Natsu had a hit girlfriend before he did, and hot one at that. Gray turned to Juvia.

"Juvia come on we have work to do." Gray said dragging the fainted water mage.

"I'll explain everything." Erza said walking forward to the master. "Natsu tend to Happy please."

"Aye!" Natsu saluted his lover.

Natsu went to town to go find some fish that he could afford with the very little amount of money he had left.

"I suppose you want me to start with why were in the love capital of Fiore?" Erza said to the wizard saint.

"Yes, my little Erza is becoming a woman." Makarov grieved like he was the knight's father.

"Master!" Erza yelled as a warning. "Natsu and I only went to Banksia for a mini vacation. With Laxus betraying the guild and the tower to Heaven incident we felt like we should get some free time. And it's not like we slacked off, Natsu and I spent an entire day training. That little Dragon managed to destroy The Fire Empress armor." Erza said showing that Natsu had made some progress.

"That's not all that happened. I can feel it something else happened Erza didn't it" Master said taking a sip of his beer.

Erza was against telling the master that she was almost rapped but she eased up with the comforting thought of Natsu coming to her rescue.

Erza explained to the Wizard Saint the events that transpired on their last day at Banksia. As the story went on Master's eyes widened at what he was hearing in furious anger. His beloved daughter was nearly rapped. But he was calmed down that Natsu had saved her.

"I'm glad Natsu saved and I'm put at rest that you are in reliable hands. I just hope Natsu has the strength to protect you." The master said.

"Believe me, Natsu is still getting stronger. We trained together without me using my armor." Erza reassured her Master.

The master got up from his seat and took his spot by Mirajane while the bartender went over to Erza with curiosity in her eyes.

"Alright spill it I want to hear everything from your lips. How you two confessed, where your first date was, first kiss, everything." Mira said shaking the shoulders of her former rival.

"Relax Mira I will tell you everything." Erza reassured the demon mage. "Let's see…I confessed to Natsu at the Tower to Heaven when I was faced with no option then to put myself inside a Lacrima to stabilize it. Natsu took me to Banksia for a vacation/several day long date, we shared our first kiss when he told me he loved me back." Erza said listing everything Mira wanted to know in order.

Erza went on and on with more depth as she told the Take Over mage about all the things Natsu was doing in their relationship.

"Oh my god I had no idea Natsu could be such a romantic." Mira squealed in glee with new gossip to tell the guild.

Then Natsu came back through the guild doors with a giant fish bigger than he was. Natsu brought the giant fish over to Happy.

"Dig in Happy." Natsu said showing his signature toothy smile.

"Thank you Natsu." Happy said sheepishly nibbling slowly into the fish.

"Alright now that Natsu is back there is something we need to discuss. This isn't about your relationship in the least I promise." The master said leaning over the counter of the bar.

"What is it?" Natsu said leaving Happy to his bliss.

"We as a guild are forming an alliance to take down the Dark Guild Oracion Seis." The master said blandly. "We are forming an alliance with three other guilds: Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Calt Shelter."

The two stood in silence. Shock yes, surprise even more. Then Natsu slammed his hand down on a table making half the guild jump.

"Like we need their help! We're Fairy Tail we can take down those Orcra Sentence in not time." Natsu said showing his pride for his guild.

"Natsu its Oracion Seis. And the reason that we need help with taking them down is because the dark guild is only run by six members and this guild is only one out of three head guilds that control all the other smaller guilds.

"Only six…what kind of monsters are these guys?" Lucy asked facing the roof with her soul popping out of her mouth.

The very next day team Natsu was dispatched to join the alliance force. They were riding a carriage to where Blue Pegasus arranged for all of the allied forces to meet. Unfortunately for Natsu he had to ride along in the carriage with Erza, Lucy, and Gray.

"Damn this carriage and the Oracion Seis too." Natsu said sickly feeling he would vomit any second.

"Why did I have to come with you guys?" Lucy said in concentrated fear alone. "Wouldn't Gajeel or Juvia be better for this job?"

"Gajeel is in Crocus for personal reasons and as for Juvia she is on a job right now." Erza explained to the blond stellar mage.

"Damn that piece of scrap metal too." Natsu added.

"Speaking of Juvia we all saw you take her outside Gray." Lucy said eager to listen to something new to talk with Mira about.

"Well I went on a date with her. We might make us work." Gray said with a very rare smile.

"Well it looks like you have Natsu to thank." Erza said letting Natsu rest his head on Erza's blue skirt while stroking his spiky hair.

"Pf, the day I thank Natsu is the day I strip myself in the guild on purpose." Gray said looking out the carriage window.

"Damn you too dry ice." Natsu said having some relief from Erza's motion sickness healing lap.

"We're here." Happy said aloud to his friends in the carriage.

Everyone looked up to see a heart shaped building but Natsu when he lifted his head he immediately fell back into motion sickness.

When they entered the team was immediately welcomed by The Trimens of Blue Pegasus Hundred night Hibiki, Empty night Rin, and Holy night Eve in a very flashy manner, stage light and everything. Each of the young men wore black suits.

Hibiki was an orange haired pretty boy with a line pattern undershirt. Eve was a short blond young man with a gray shirt, and Rin had a leopard print shirt. Immediately two of the three were already using liners on Erza while Rin on the other hand was more interested in stellar mage.

Less than five minutes and Natsu already wanted to beat the crap out of all the Blue Pegasus team here and Oracion Seis together. Natsu gave both of them with fiery aura. Quickly the two boys backed off Erza while Erza snuggled up to her favorite dragon happy that she didn't have to permanently scar those boys.

"My friends… I think that is quite enough of that yes?" A voice said coming from upstairs.

"What is with that sickly sweet voice?" Lucy asked in curiosity of the voice's origin.

"Ichiya-sama." Rin said.

"Ichiya?" Erza asked in shock and in worry.

"I have longed to see you my honey!" Hearing Ichiya call Erza 'his honey snapped Natsu out of the remainder of his motion sickness. "Worry not Ichiya is here for you~!"

"I deny everything that crazy man has said! The only man on this planet that will ever call me 'his honey' is the one and only Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail." Erza testified against Ichiya statement.

"You perfume is as fragrance lovely as ever Erza my love. Wait there is two," Ichiya said closing his attention on Lucy. "Your perfume smells delightful." He said giving her two thumbs up while pointing at her.

"I've never been so creeped out before in my life." Lucy said shaking in fear thinking what this guy would do to her if they were alone.

Suddenly Ichiya was behind Erza smelling her armored shoulder.

"Such an amazing perfume like always, Erza." Ichiya said smelling the Scarlet Knight.

"G-get away from me or I'll kill you!" Erza threatened getting behind her protecting Dragon.

"Playing hard to get, I love it Erza." Ichiya said getting closer to the buxom knight.

Fire was erupting in fury for the perfume smelling freak.

"**Karyū no Tekken** (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!" Natsu said punching the pervert in the chest with a blazing first. "And…" Natsu began the a second attack, his other fist blazing with even more fire. "**Karyū no Kenkaku **(Fire Dragon's Sword Horn)!" Natsu roared sending the small man hurdling in an upwards direction of the opened doors and at the other guests.

"Oh crap look out." Natsu said warning the guests of the speeding fire bullet yelling 'MEN~'.

The man at the door simply deflected the Ichiya towards the ground with all his might. As he panted he covered his arm in green ice to stop the burning. Right away Gray recognized that ice.

"Interesting way to greet a guest." The man said.

"Lyon! Your apart of Lamia Scale?" Gray said in astonishment seeing his rival in the same room.

"Stop hurting our boss!" Rin ordered in anger.

"It's horrible." Eve ranted.

"**Carpet Doll**!" A feminine voice yelled..

Suddenly the carpeting that Lucy was standing on came to life and scared the day lights out of the stellar mage. But she recognized the magic as well. She fought against the person that used this magic before.

"Wait this is-" Lucy said before getting cut off.

"That's right I have been reborn for the sake of Lyon and Lamia Scale. I am Cherie of Lamia Scale." The crimson haired woman said in great pride.

"More! I want more of that addicting perfume Erza-chan." Ichiya said running at the knight now.

"Get away I'll kill you." Erza said scared of what he would do.

"I'll scorch you until nothing is left." Natsu said flames of emotion covering his skin.

Everyone was giving the other the eye. All hated each other wanting to rip their hearts out.

"Enough!" A booming voice said coming from the door. "We are all here to defeat Oracion Seis and that is what we will do." A tall man said with a helmet resembling a large lizard monster with bracers to match and a fur vest and boots.

"Who is this guy?" Natsu asked his son.

"That's Lamia Scales Wizard Saint Rock Iron Jura!" Happy said in astonishment.

"Three guilds have showed up. All together we have eleven people that means Cait Shelter is sending one person to assist us." Jura said.

"Who could Cait Shelter send that is so strong they only need to send one person?" Lucy asked imagining a Titan walking through the doors any second. And then footstep.

Everyone turned around to see a little blue haired girl no older than twelve years of age. This girl fell flat on her face with a flat floor dropping her purse. She got up and dusted her spaghetti strap blue and yellow stripped dress.

"Sorry I'm so late. My name is Wendy and I'm from Cait Shelter, pleased to be working with you." She introduced herself.

"A little Girl?" Everyone questioned Cait Shelter's decision of sending a child to do such important work.

"Wendy?" Natsu asked himself, he knew that name but couldn't remember how.

"How do you know this girl?" Gray asked his second rival.

"I don't know…remember for me." Natsu asked the ice mage.

"How can I remember your stuff Baka?" Gray asked stunned at Natsu's stupidity.

Erza would have decked Gray for insulting Natsu but she was preoccupied with making sure Ichiya didn't try anything.

"All the guilds are assembled let's begin." Jura said striking his staff upon the ground.

"Wait a second!" Gray not believing a Wizard Saint didn't see the problem right now.

"Why would Cait Shelter send a little girl to do something this important, not all of us will make it out of this alive?" Cherie said.

"Alone? I think not, you tawdry girl." A fancy sounding voice said entering the halls of the building.

"Charle! I can't believe you, you followed me here." Wendy said to an overdressed cat.

The cat Wendy spoke to was just like Happy only it was a girl and white as snow and looked incredibly elegant.

"Are you kidding I would be worried sick if you were left alone, I wouldn't even get any sleep." The white cat said speaking down to the girl.

Happy was love struck. He had finally met someone like him. Sadly the white cat did not feel the same feelings for the blue fish loving cat.

"Lucy I need a fish." Happy said tugging on her skirt.

"What makes you think I have a fish?" Lucy asked the blue feline.

"U-um I…I can't fight at all but… I know tons of support magic. So…PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME OUT OF THE FIGHTING!" She yelled in severe timidity.

"Oh goodness Wendy you being so shy is why people will always walk over you." The White Cate said scolding the blue haired girl's efforts of showing bravery.

"We're sorry Wendy we were just taken aback by Cait Shelter sending someone so young. I'm sure you will be a useful alley for us all." Erza said reassuring the little healer.

"Arigatou Erza-san. Charle look it's really her." Wendy said to the white cat.

"She looks more respectable than I anticipated." The cat confessed.

Then the three young men of began offering the little girl milk or orange juice.

Everyone could tell that there was more to this girl than met the eye. Natsu could tell just by looking at her.

"Alright enough we need to get started now." Jura said striking his staff with more force than last time getting everyone's attention.

"Okay men, I'll begin the strategy and explanation." Ichiya said getting serious but he went to the restroom first then came back. "Centuries ago a magic was sealed in the forest to the north of here. Its name was Nirvana."

Everyone turned heads to each other trying to get an answer of what Nirvana was, nobody knew.

"Its destructive power was so dangerous the natives that lived here saw fit to seal it away." Rin began.

"But we still don't know what kind of magic it is." Eve stated.

"But Oracion Seis wants it can't be anything good. That's where we all come in." Hibiki finished.

"Our goal is to defeat this Dark Guild here today and now." Ichiya said with fierce determination.

Hibiki swiped his hand and six pictures came forth as hallow grams.

"Cobra, Poison Magic." Hibiki said showing a picture of a blood red haired man that was tanned with golden eyes.

"Racer, high speed magic." Hibiki continued listing the members of the guild. Racer had black hair but also a blond Mohawk.

"Hoteye of the heavenly eyes." Hoteye had a literally stone like body. He looked like a big rock with big red hair.

"Angel a woman that is said to look into your hearts." Angel was a beautiful woman with white hair in a short Hime hair style. She had black eyes and a killer figure.

"The information on this person is little but he is called Midnight." Midnight was a very feminine looking man that looked gothic. Half his hair was black while the lower part was white. "And finally Brain the leader." Brain was a tanned man with strange markings on his face. He wore a black fur coat.

"Each of these people can defeat a guild single handedly. We have to take advantage of anything." Jura stated.

"How are we going to find their base?" Lyon asked.

"With this!" Eve said pointing to the sky revealing a mechanical horse shaped Zeppelin.

"We're use a giant bomber?" Lucy asked in astonishment at how massive the robotic airship was.

"That's right. Now everyone remember to fight in groups of at least two. Never fight alone." Jura heeded.

"Let's go I'll wipe the floor with all six of them!" Natsu roared with blazing fists charging to the north.

"Natsu wait don't leave me here. We have to fight together." Erza yelled to her man.

"We're not letting Fairy Tail out shine us here." Lyon said attempting to beat the couple there.

"Let's get those Dark Guild bastards Trimens." Rin said with his friends behind him.

"Wendy we can't lose to these guys." Charle said dragging the timid girl with her.

Happy followed his new love interest. The hall was empty only Ichiya and Jura left.

"Goodness." Jura said.

"Jura you're a Wizard Saint correct?" Ichiya asked looking up to Jura. "Would that make you as powerful as Master Makarov?"

"Oh course not. Wizard Saint is only a title given to a powerful mage. I am only one of ten. Master Makarov is nothing compared to me." Jura explained to the small man.

"That's a relief if you were things would be difficult." Ichiya said showing a sinister smile.

"What are you-" Jura was cut off with a knife being pierced through his body. "Ichiuy-Dono?" Jura looked at Ichiya with murderous intent but only saw two little blue beings.

"Wee~ we're back." The two said at the same time.

"What the-what happened to Ichiya?" Jura said falling to his knees.

"Wonder what happened to Ichiya? He was the first in this petty alliance to bite the dust. He is in the bathroom tied up." A feminine voice said.

Jura looked up in pain placing pressure down on the wound. He saw the exact woman with white hair that he saw that Hibiki showed everyone.

"Angel~! You whore." Ichiya said falling over on his face.

"What I didn't stab you. It was these two. They can copy anybody by scanning them. They are only spirits it's not like they matter. But I wont let you interfere little children of light…if you try you will meet an Angel's judgment." The white haired woman said closing the gate on the two mimics and leaving the building.

**With Natsu and the others**

"I can see it the forest!" Natsu said stopping two hundred meters away from the ledge smelling smoke.

"Natsu what's wrong?" Erza asked stopping behind Natsu.

The other guilds joined including Lucy who was a little late to the fun.

"Oh no! The Christina is going down!" Eve yelled pointing to the falling airship.

The Christina made contact with the ground and out of the smoke and rubble came them. The Oracion Seis. Every last one of them Brain, Midnight, Hoteye, Angel, Racer and Cobra they all stood proud of their work.

"Saved us plenty of time!" Gray and Natsu both said charging to the dark guild.

"Kill them Racer." Brain said

"On it." Racer said giving Natsu and Gray each and upper cut.

Racer followed up with a series of fast punches from both his arms to the two bodies of the teens.

"Damn it." Natsu said falling over but he didn't Natsu grabbed onto Racer's sleeve. "I didn't train the hard for nothing damn it!" Natsu yelled about to slam a flaming fist into Racer's fist.

"Baka**. Motor**!" Racer called spinning at high speeds only spinning faster hitting Natsu with hundreds of punches and kicks resulting in the Dragon Slayer to fall.

"Natsu! Teme!" Erza yelled calling two swords and slicing away at Racer but he easily dodged.

"Your fight is with me Titania."Cobra said getting close to the red haired knight.

"**Requip: Heaven Wheels! Sword Dance**!" The Scarlet said with a circle of spinning blades coming at the young red haired man.

But Cobra easily dodged and let his snake coil around his arm and trying to bite Titania. But Erza was smarter than that and took to the air.

Before Erza leaped she requiped again into Flight Armor. Her Flight armor looked like she was cosplaying as a female sexy leopard but with swords.

Just when Erza thought she was safe she sensed the presence of Cobra right behind her.

"I can hear you." He said grasping her throat to choke her, but that wasn't his style.

Cobra's snake Cuberous leaped into the air after its master and bite into Erza's arm. Erza tried to scream but she choked on her own breath. And fell in pain as poison began coursing through her body.

"Money is the best thing in the world. Money is power." Hoteye said creating an explosion that caught Cherie and Lyon.

"Natsu, Gray, Cherie, Lyon, Erza!" Lucy called out.

Something was wrong she had only called out to Natsu and Gray she hadn't notice the other three go down yet. Lucy turned to her left and saw another…Lucy.

"Baka!" The clone said whipping the original.

"What's going on I'm Lucy!" Lucy said kind of liking being hit with a whip.

Right after that Racer took down the remainder of Blue Pegasus easily with enhanced speed.

Meanwhile Wendy was too scared to move, she was hiding behind a rock about her size.

Everyone that could fight was down. Nothing was left they were all momentarily down. Then Natsu what Cobra did to Erza and was gripping the rock he had in his hand.

"You bastard!" Natsu cursed crushing the rock in his hand to nothing.

Natsu knew he had one thing left.

"Erza I'm sorry." Natsu getting to his feet and putting his arms in an X shape.

Erza was questionable of what Natsu was about to do. But she immediately knew what he was going to do.

"Natsu Stop! You'll kill one of them!" Erza yelled to her dragon.

Dark fire circled around Natsu wounded body. Beneath him his magic seal appeared but then a bigger seal four times his seal's size appeared, it was black.

Natsu disappeared in leaving only broken stone where his feet were. Nobody knew where he was until they hear a blow land.

Natsu had kicked Cobra into the air.

"You hurt Erza! I won't forgive you for that!" Natsu roared completely ignoring the dark mages next to him.

"You annoying little…**Dokuryū Ringa**(Poison Dragon's Scales)!" Cobra yelled sending a hundred attacks matching the poison slayer's hair at Natsu, but Natsu didn't move he was struck. "That's the power of Oracion Seis Dragon's Slayer. I may not be a real Dragon Slayer like you but I'm still stronger that stupid black fire."

"You're joking right?" Natsu said dusting himself. "Second generation Slayers aren't any match for the First Generation! This is the power of Fairy Tail and my Nakama!" Natsu said ripping a boulder out of the ground the size of the Fairy Tail building.

At first Cobra was intimidated that Natsu was able to chuck something but he calmed down. He didn't hear any thoughts coming from Natsu. He circled around the boulder Natsu threw with ease. But what he did not expect to see was an enraged Natsu with murder written all over his face or the giant black flaming arm above Natsu.

He has going to punch Cobra into the earth. Cobra was about to move out of the way but Natsu had a death grip on his shirt and Natsu wasn't letting go for anything.

"This is for Erza you fake dragon bastard!" Natsu yelled

"**Kasai apokaripusudoragonjaiantoaian· fisuto** (Giant Fire Apocalypse Dragon's Iron Fist)!" Natsu yelled slamming the flaming fist and the Poison Dragon Slayer into the ledge leading into the forest. "I'm not finished!" Natsu yelled to Cobra as the flaming fist disappeared and another red and black seal appeared right in front of him.

"Natsu stop you'll kill him!" Erza yelled to her dragon to stop.

"Kasai apokaripusudoragon no…"Natsu began gathering magic in his lungs.

"STOP~!" Erza yelled.

"**hōkō** (Fire Apocalypse Dragon's Roar)!" A whirlwind of black fire blew off the ledge and sent Cobra and his pet snake into the forest. "Alright which one of you Oracion bastards wants to rumble with the strongest Dragon Slayer in the world?"

The members didn't know what to do they were waiting for Brain to give the orders. But then Natsu saw Midnight.

"Oi, what with that bastard why isn't him? Why is he asleep?" Natsu said with the Apocalypse fire covering the wounds he gathered from Racer, they were getting smaller as his wounds healed.

"It's bad if you wake him up." Racer said appearing behind Natsu.

Natsu slammed his fist into Racer's face and into the ground. Racer was down now and Natsu didn't even use magic that time.

"Two down, only four to go." Natsu said.

Brain looked around frantically. His plans were only hitting the fan more by the second. Then he saw Wendy.

"Wendy…the wind sorceress? Oh this is perfect. Get over here." He said using his staff to create a cloudy smoke and took the little girl.

Wendy grasped out her hand for Charle but grabbed Happy.

"Be gone trash." Brain said sending beams at the alliance and disappeared along with the remainder of the Oracion Seis.

"Take Cover! ~~~" Hibiki yelled.

Natsu didn't have enough time to cast another spell he was getting close to empty on magic.

"Rock Iron Wall!" A familiar voice yelled.

Everyone looked over and saw Jura without his helmet then they saw iron pillars take the beams.

"Thanks Jura-san." Lyon thanked.

Natsu slammed his fist taking everyones attention away from Jura.

"Damn, damn. I was supposed to take care of them all but I let them take Happy and Wendy. And if it wasn't bad enough Erza got poisoned because I was to carless." Natsu growled shutting off the Apocalypse fire.

"So Oracion Sies took Wendy." Ichiya began. "Thankfully the pain killing perfume is taking effect."

Ichiya swatted his hand around so everyone could be healed. Then everyone's attention went to Erza.

Erza was in deep pain as poison was spreading. Natsu went to Erza first.

"Erza stay with us here." Natsu said holding her hand letting her squeeze his hand.

"Natsu it hurts so much." Erza said clenching her teeth.

"Is there anything we can do?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, forgive me Lucy." Erza said grabbing her belt.

Erza yanked the belt and wrapped it around her arm close to her shoulder. Lucy's shorts went down and all the boys from Blue Pegasus looked at Lucy's unmentionables with heart eyes.

"Natsu cut my arm off!" Erza said summoning a sword.

Everyone shuddered at the thought.

"Hell no there has to be a way." Said with his eyes shaking in fear.

Erza closed her eyes again enduring more pain while biting down on a piece of cloth.

"Fine I'll do it." Lyon said grabbing the sword and swinging it down.

Then Natsu stopped it with his hand.

"Touch my girlfriend and I won't hesitate to burn you to nothing Cat." Natsu said to Lyon with cold eyes.

"Natsu what is more important? Her life or her arm?" Lyon said.

"Both are I won't let her go through that pain." Natsu said breaking the blade.

"…Wendy can save her." Charle said taking to the air.

"The cat has wings?" Eve scoffed.

"Tell me now!" Natsu said.

"Wendy has healing magic. She is the Sky Dragon Slayer after all." Charle said boldly.

Natsu kissed Erza boldly making all the Pegasus boys faint.

"I'll be back with Wendy Erza. I swear it." Natsu said looking Erza in the eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Erza managed before going back into immediate pain.

Then grabbed Charle by the tail and sprinted to wherever his nose told him where Wendy was without stop.

**At the Nirvana Base**

Brain tossed the girl and cat to the girl and knocked out Happy.

"I'll make this fast seeing as two out of us six are already down. This girl has Curative Magic. She can resurrect." Brain said.

"That boy and this girl can be worth a fortune." Hot eye said.

"Go back to the tasks you were given already!" Brain yelled letting everyone disperse to their original tasks.

"What is this Nirvana?" Wendy said shaking in fear.

"It Exchanges the Light and the Dark." Brain said simply.

Later on Hot eye came back with a cross shaped coffin which opened revealing Jellal the Worshipper to the Cult of Zeref. Wendy was shocked she thought he was the man that she had been looking for who took care of her when her foster mother left.

"This is Jellal, he knows here Nirvana is."

"Happy, everyone I'm sorry I have too much of a debt to this man. I loved him." Wendy said tearing and placing her hands on the man.

**Back with Lucy and Hibiki**

"So you beat the strongest of the Elemental Four by yourself?" Hibiki asked trying to make conversation.

Hibiki was using his magic to learn more about the area he was in. But it looked like he was surfing the web.

"That was Erza!" Lucy responded.

**With Natsu**

"WENDY, HAPPY WHERE ARE YOU!" Natsu roared through out the forest.

Then Natsu saw some trees look weird. Like darkness was sapping the life out of them. Then a lot of men came out of the forest with swords. Enemies ambushed the other groups of people looking for the hid out.

"Oh Kami-sama, I don't have time for this! I have a feeling I'm going to regret this later." Natsu said with a fire growing around his hands.

"Metsuryū Ōgi: Guren Bakuenjin (Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade)!" Natsu roared as yellow and orange flames exploded defeating all his oponents.

"Out of my way weird Monkies!" Natsu said punching monkey faced bandits.

Soon after taking down the whole dark guild alone he found the entrance to the doors of the secret base. But what he saw he couldn't comprehend. Jellal was right there standing alive and well. There was Happy and Wendy both crying on the floor.

But Natsu was more worried as to why Jellal was alive. He knew Jellal was died at The Tower to Heaven.

"Jellal, I don't know how your alive, but…I won't let you make Erza cry again!" Natsu roared with flaming apocalyptic fists.

Jellal easily knocked Natsu out by chopping his neck.

The Jellal did the same to Brain and escaped.

"Where is he, where is the bastard?" Natsu said looking around but saw nobody but an unconscious Wendy and Happy. "Come on Wendy we need to move." Natsu said placing the girl on his back. "Yosh lets go."

In no time Natsu was back at camp with Wendy and big smile that Erza's suffering would be put to an end.

"Wendy come on we need you to help please." Natsu said shaking the girl awake.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" The wind Sorceress squeaked.

Then Natsu did the most unexpected thing. He bowed begging the girl.

"Please Wendy, Erza means the world to me. Please Wendy!" Natsu said in a weakened voice.

Everyone was in shock nobody expected Natsu to feel love to this degree with Erza.

"O-of course." Wendy said giving the Loli look for determination.

Wendy placed her hands on the wound and began to heal her. Then Erza opened her eyes with the color of her face returning.

"Natsu?" Erza said sounding groggy like she woke up from a nap.

"I'm here Erza." Natsu said kneeling down to his beautiful knight.

"I'm so happy your still alive Natsu." Erza said showing a beautiful amorous smile.

"Everything will be okay Erza, Wendy will fix you up. And you're going to be all better and we can beat Oracion Seis." Natsu said holding Erza's hand.

"Thank you Natsu, you're too good to me." Erza said.

"Wow the color to her face has returned." Hibiki said getting less than a quarter inch away from Erza's face.

"Too close!" Natsu said kicking Hibiki with a blazing kick.

This made Erza giggle which made Natsu blush he never heard giggle like that, like a girl.

"Do that again." Natsu said.

"Hm, no way you have to make me do that again." Erza said. "But you do look manly when you protect me like that."

"Alright Erza is healed now." Wendy said.

"Thank you Wendy I owe you a million jewels!" Natsu yelled for joy picking the little girl up.

"Oh so I'm only worth a million huh?" Erza said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Wha-no your worth-no you're not worth any amount-wait no that came out wrong." Natsu said frantically trying to come up with words.

Then Erza sat up and kissed Natsu's cheek.

"I'm only teasing Natsu." Erza said reassuring The Dragon Slayer.

"Don't tease me like that." Natsu said blushing even more.

Then a spire of black light appeared in blinding glory appeared in the middle of the forest.

"That can't be…it's Nirvana." Hibiki said in awe.

Natsu gripped the ground beneath him in anger.

"That means Jellal is there." Natsu growled running toward the spire of blackness.

"What Jellal is alive!" Lucy said in shock.

"I'm so sorry it's all my fault." Wendy said covering her head and crying.

"_Natsu…anyone is going to beat Jellal…its going to be me._" Erza thought to herself.

**Again I'm so sorry for the really long update guys. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Tomorrow I will be updating my story Hellfire Kuro. Check it out in my profile. So until then see you guys next time. I wont be taking as long this time to make the second part of the Nirvana Arch I can promise that. Stay tuned guys you are all awesome.**

**Please review what you liked, hated, or feel you think would make this story a lot better. Bye!**

**Maxstories95**


	7. Chapter 6 pt 2

Chapter 6 pt.2

Nirvana continues

Hey guys, this update didn't take as long (Yay) anyway. I'm glad to give you guys the conclusion of the Nirvana arch. I'm so glad to tell you guys that I actually know what I'm going to be doing for the chapter. But no spoilers, anyway here is the end of the Nirvana arch. Enjoy!

Lucy and Hibiki were walking through the forest toward the giant spire of black light with an unconscious Wendy on Hibiki's back.

"Hibiki was it really necessary to blast Wendy like that?"

"Yes, if this girl can heal, then we need her. We can't be concerned about a child crying at the moment; we need to catch up with Natsu-san and Erza-chan. But I have to be honest here. I am familiar with Nirvana's magic." Hibiki explained.

"If you knew then why did you keep it hidden from us all until now? Also what does it do?" The blonde stellar mage asked.

Hibiki hesitated for a brief moment.

"It can literally make darkness and light switch places. I'm sorry, but just knowing this information is enough for the Magic Council to throw me in jail."

"Make light," Happy began.

"And Darkness." Charle continued.

"Switch places?" Lucy said moving her hands in a semi-circle, fingers pointed skyward.

"Fortunately, this is the first stage. It can only do that in its third and last stage." Hibiki said adjusting Wendy on his back. "But even at this stage it can make those close to it experience powerful emotions that are complete opposite to your regular personality."

"Is that why you knocked Wendy out? So she wouldn't be experiencing the effects?" Charle asked.

"Wait a minute, what about Rage. Natsu is in danger right?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure. They say that violence for a gentle purpose has no sin. Hopefully for Natsu this will apply for him." Hibiki said.

With Eve

Eve was trembling on the ground before the Oracion Midnight. He was coughing blood from the battle that had just happened. His magic had absolutely no effect on this man.

'_What kind of monster is this guy?_' Eve thought to himself in pure fear.

The black and white haired man looked up at the tower of black light.

"The hunt begins." He said looking down at Eve's beaten body. "Oh, you're still alive? I'm not a nice person."

Eve let out a horrified cry for help as the Oracion had a field day breaking his bones.

With Lucy and Hibiki

"So let's just say that Nirvana is pointed to a specific guild like one of ours. If it is successful, our nakama will try to kill all of us without hesitation." Hibiki said bringing chills down everyone's spins.

Eventually the five came to a small pond and saw Natsu suffering from Motion sickness from standing on a raft with Gray.

"Its Gray-kun." Hibiki said.

The two blondes and cats saw Gray put his hands together for a spell.

"Ice Make: Yari (Spear)!" Gray said creating a giant spear of ice. "Die, Dragon Slayer!"

Lucy got her Zodiac keys and opened the gate.

"Gate of the Archer: Sagittarius!" Lucy said

"Moshi mosh." The Archer saluted.

Sagittarius sent a barrage of arrows a warning shot to Gray.

"Gray what are you doing?!"

"Don't interfere now, Lucy, or I'll kill Natsu." Gray said raising the ice spear.

"Natsu I'm coming!" Happy called out to his father flying to the rescue.

Gray simply put his hand up and froze the blue cat in a small block of ice. The Ice Make wizard began saying facts about Lucy that Gray thought.

"Grays opinion of Lucy: Newcomer to the guild, cute but nowhere near as cute as Juvia, and a stellar mage." Gray began listing. "A stellar mage, that is interesting."

"G-gray you're with Juvia you shouldn't be saying stuff like that." Lucy said blushing slightly.

Gray shot a ball of ice at Lucy, but it was intercepted by Hibiki using his magic to make a shield./

"Looks like I was wrong. You're not Gray-kun. Who are you?" Hibiki said.

The imposter looked at them with a scandalous smile and began to change his form by turning into a cluster of pixels. In no time the mass of digital bits and pieces transformed into Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail.

"It's me … I look good." Lucy said admiring her clone.

"That won't work we know which one is the real Lucy." Hibiki countered the imposter's efforts.

"Really can you resist this, Hundred Night Hibiki?" The shape shifter said grabbing the bottom of its shirt.

Lucy's eyes widened in slow motion at the horror of knowing what this impostor was trying to do, the imposter raised its shirt and bra revealing Lucy's monstrous sized breasts. The zodiac spirit and the triman looked in great interest at the two big twins kami gave Lucy.

"Sagittarius." The impostor commanded the stellar spirit.

Sagittarius shot an arrow at Hibiki making the young playboy groan in pain clutching the wound.

"Whats wrong with you, you man in a costume!" You traitor!" Charle scolded the archer.

"I-I'm not a" Sagittarius said questioning his own logic.

Lucy saw that this impostor could take command of her spirits.

"Charle get Wendy out of here!" Lucy ordered the cat whipping out her key chain.

"You don't need to tell me." The white cat said flying with Wendy.

"Sagittarius forced dismissal!" Lucy said forcefully closing the gate.

"Open Gate of the Archer: Sagittarius!" The double said holding her own key and opening her own gate.

"Nani!" Lucy said wide eyed.

"Shoot down the cat!" The doppelganger ordered the archer.

"Forced Dismissal!" Lucy yelled.

"Sorry Blondie but I summoned Sagittarius not you."

"No way!"

"Now hurry up and shoot the cat and girl in the sky!"

"That's enough, you. Nirvana has already been found we don't need the brat anymore." A voice in the distance said.

"Okie Dokie~" The imposter said turning into pixels again.

Sagittarius was about to object to what was happening but he was cut off by being blasted in the back.

"Hello Lucy-chan. Say hello to Angel-chan. I'm a stellar mage, just like you." The girl with the Hime haircut said.

When the pixels faded two little mini figures came dancing as they floated around Angel.

"PI~RI! PI~RI!" They both chanted.

"These are the twin zodiac spirits Gemini and Mini. They can change into anyone and copy everything about them to the smallest detail." Angel said to the enemy stellar mage.

'_I'm by the water so I can use Aquarius to help, if I can just use her I should be able to win this_.' Lucy thought inwardly.

"Let's just get you out of the way so I can apprehend Jellal and be on my way." Angel said reaching for her key holster. "I have plenty to gain from you Lucy-chan, you have four gold keys while I only have two."

"Open gate of the water bearer: Aquarius!" Lucy said turning her key into the water. "I won't let you use my spirits for your own malicious purposes!"

From the water Lucy was in Aquarius the water bearer appeared.

"What is it brat?!" Aquarius asked in her usual angry tone towards her bearer.

"Take her out I don't care if you take me along with her just beat her." Lucy pleaded with

"You don't need to ask…I'M GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF EVERTHING HERE!" Aquarius yelled gathering water from the river they were in.

Oddly enough Angel had kept her cool in the presence of such a powerful spirit. She got another golden key from her key ring and turned it.

"Open, gate of the Scorpion…" Lucy and Aquarius looked stunned that she had another powerful spirit at her disposal. "Scorpio!"

In a haze a beast with a scorpion's tail gun attached to his lower back and red and white hair split evenly came forth. In an instant Aquarius was purring at Scorpio's side.

"Oh Scorpio I've missed you so much." Aquarius said snuggling up to Scorpio's shoulder.

"Its okay babe, I'm here now, yeah~." The Scorpion said to his beloved mermaid.

Lucy stood there baffled at the scene she was watching before her.

"S-so your Aquarius' boyfriend?" Lucy asked feeling left out of all the romance going on in her life.

She was angry that someone as brainless as Natsu could score with Erza or that Gray hooked up with Juvia. What was next? Elfman and Evergreen, Mira and Fried? But that would just be stupid.

AU: It's funny because it's ironic. :D okay back to your regularly scheduled fanfiction.

"It's great to meet Aqui's owner." The mechanical scorpion man said.

"Scorpi you know I love it when you all me Aqui." Aquarius complemented on her lover's nickname. "Tell Scorpio anything and you won't leave this forest alive." Aquarius said in an icy tone.

"My lips are sealed." Lucy said in an uneasy tone.

"So where do you want to go eat Scorpi?" Aquarius asked hooking her arm around her lover's.

"I heard about this amazing place from Leo he said it's to die for." Scorpio answered his love.

"Bu-but Aquarius?" Lucy said quivering in fear after one of her most powerful spirits left her.

Lucy's distaste for her least favorite key was meet with a sharp Spartan kick from her opponent.

"If you can't control your spirits how can you ever defeat me or even call yourself a celestial wizard?" Angel mocked the blonde.

Lucy was knocked underwater with her lungs needing air from having all the oxygen knocked out of her. Then it hit Lucy that she still had her best ace.

"I'm not done!" Lucy protested against the Oracion's insults. "Open gate of the Leo: Loki!"

"You called princes." Loki said commenting on Lucy's beautiful figure.

"You've failed once again Lucy-chan, you pathetic excuse for a celestial mage." Angel said showing an annoyed tone towards Lucy. "Open gate of the Ram: Aries!"

Out of the smoke a girl with fluffy pink wool, she had wool that went down to where her legs began giving the illusion that she wore a dress that showed a large amount of cleavage and a skirt.

Lucy and Loki stood in awe at another spirit of the zodiac.

"Forgive me Leo-sama." The pink haired ram said timidly.

"No way." Loki said in shock.

"That's Karen's spirit, all of them!" Hibiki said still in a world of pain.

Angel petted the pink ram like she owned her; like she was a pet.

"Why do you have Karen's spirit?!" Lucy yelled at the hime-haired girl.

"Isn't it obvious? Karen died; I have her spirits. So I killed her for them." Angel said proud of her actions.

Loki looked down in sadness. He was once Karen's spirit but testified against what she used the spirits for, so he left and joined Fairy Tail as Loki the ring magic user.

"This woman…stole my lover away? She took Karen's life?" Loki said in hate for the Oracion.

"I can't let you do this Loki, Close-" Lucy was cut off by Loki stopping her hand's motion.

"Lucy don't belittle me. We spirits may be nakama, but if our master's need us to fight we will." Loki began with his fists glowing with the power of the lion.

"_This is our Pride_!" The two powerful spirits roared clashing with each other.

As the two fought Lucy closed her eyes in disgust at the sight she was witnessing. Two spirits fighting like this was like Natsu and Gray trying to kill each other. It wasn't the order, and it most certainly wasn't right.

"Oh well I should have guessed that this pink wool trash is no match for Leo." Angel said reaching for a silver key in her ring. "Open Gate of the Chisel: Caelum!"

A laser from a machine blasted the two loving spirits fade away into nothing trying to reach out to each other for forgiveness.

"Leo I'm so happy you found an owner that cares for us spirits." Aries said tearing up as she faded.

"That's right I can use two spirits while you can only

"Unbelievable…" Lucy began shaking in rage.

"What's so unbelievable, celestial spirits can't die so it's not like it matters."

"That's not the point! They still feel pain you witch! Don't ever call yourself a celestial wizard again! Open gate of the bull: Taurus!" Lucy yelled in hate.

"Moooo!"

"Gemini." Angel called to her twin spirits.

The blue twin spirits transformed into Lucy once again doing rather erotic things to the cloned chest, with Taurus being the pervert spirit he is he couldn't help but gawk at the hot scene before him. While he was off guard the imposter Lucy slammed the Caelum into the bull spirit sending him back into the spirit world.

"Taurus!" Lucy fell into the water she was standing in. "Wha-"

Lucy was trembling with a cold chill … in the middle of summer.

"That's what happens when you summon so many spirits without the magic to use them." Angel said with Gemini as Lucy coming over to the real Lucy.

When Lucy was about to speak she was kicked under the water in her right lung knocking all the wind out of her. While she was under another kick was hammered into the real Lucy's stomach making her gasp for air underwater. Lucy gasped for air but only water filled her lungs.

"HA! Being killed by yourself, you're so pathetic!" Angel taunted the drowning Lucy.

Gemini picked up Lucy by Lucy's shirt from the water. Lucy coughed up the water and breathed in the glorious air filling into her lungs. Gemini tossed Lucy onto her back several feet away. Lucy was panting filling her lungs with oxygen. Lucy picked her head up giving Angel an angry look.

"Huh? What's with that nasty look?" Angel said showing a snobby face.

"Please…release Aries and the other zodiac." Lucy begged. "I'll do anything, but my keys. She was treated so badly with her previous owner…she deserves a good owner that treats her with respect and love. She deserves an owner with Loki!." Lucy pleaded.

"Seeing as you won't give me your keys because I might I'm a 'bad owner' then I guess I'll take your life." Angel said in a chilling tone. "Gemini kill her."

The twin spirits in the form of Lucy took hold of Caelum in a javelin form. The spirits picked up the javelin shaped spirit enabling device but stopped mid-swing as it was inches away from Lucy.

"Gemini what are you doing? Kill her so we can move on!" Angel yelled at her spirit.

"I-I can hear a beautiful voice…echoing inside my head." Gemini said absent mindedly.

Gemini could see all the memories of Lucy's childhood and how much she admired and loved the spirits.

"I can't do it…Lucy-sama loves us stellar spirits from the bottom of her heart." Gemini said weeping at how much care a human being could show spirits.

"Forced Dismissal! Filthy spirit, I'm the only one you call sama!" Angel said closing the gate Gemini used.

Hibiki, still wounded, wobbled over to Lucy grasping onto his sanity due to the darkness and placed his hands on the side of Lucy's head.

"Lucy…I'm downloading an app into your brain to help you. This spell is powerful so please be careful." Hibiki warned Lucy.

Suddenly loading bars came around the two filling up. Lucy stood astonished at the power that was being given to her. When the bars were filled Angel began to panic. Then Lucy began to chant.

"Why you - you're not winning this fight Caelum take them out!" Angel yelled to the robotic celestial spirit.

"_Survey the heavens, and open them wide…though the shining of all the stars of heaven. Make thyself known unto me… O Tetrabiblos… I am one with dominion over the stars…release thy aspect. A malevolent gate_…" Lucy chanted.

What appeared to be spheres that appeared to be planets floated around the distance between Lucy and Angel.

"What is this?!" Angel said not knowing what was happening.

"O eighty-eight sign…Shine! Urano Metria!" Lucy finished chanting sending a hurling bright light at Angel.

"No i-I can't be beaten … not by you." Angel said as the beam made contact and launching the young hime hair styled girl.

With that Lucy found the defeated girl's body. She wasn't dead but knocked out and took her golden keys.

"These will be in better care with me anyway. Natsu! ~" Lucy said rushing to the young motion sickness suffering dragon out of the raft.

With Brain

Brain noticed another of the lines of his face tattoo had faded signifying that another Oracion was beaten.

"Angel…no, I swear that I will avenge you." Brain said with anger in his voice.

With Angel

"I'm not dead Brain." Angel said floating in the river knowing her keys were taken.

With Erza

The young knight was running in the woods with her armor on, lucky to have not encountered the enemy. She was so puzzled. How could Jellal be alive? What should she do? Then she found herself fighting off powerful winds.

She looked up to see the man she had feelings for before. Could he still be dedicated to the land of freedom?

"Jellal."

"Erza."

"Please…tell me who I am! All I know is Erza!" Jellal shrieked gripping the hair and his skull in frustration.

'_He lost his memory_.' Erza thought inward. "Jellal." Erza began.

"Stay away!" Jellal yelled firing a powerful beam at the knight.

But there was Erza taking the blast nobly.

"Jellal I am Erza, if you won't let me come to you, then come to me! You did many wrongs. You brought forth a near apocalypse, destroyed the magic council, put our nakama into slavery and killed Simon! If you tell me you don't remember I will bring you to justice. The damage you have done is too great!" Erza scolded the amnesiac.

"What?! I-I-what have I?" Jellal couldn't ponder what he had done, his memory of everything was gone.

Then a porcelain tower erupted from the black light and was only growing larger in size.

"I heard a voice in my head telling me to 'get the Nirvana' so I got it. I faintly remember in detail what this Nirvana can do, its magic is dangerous…therefore I am destroying it." Jellal said.

"Destroy Nirvana!" Erza said in shock.

"I cast a destruction spell on the perimeter. Only I know how to disarm it." Jellal said.

A large seal with strange markings appeared over the spire. Then Jellal began to shake in pain.

"Erza…I feel happiness, kindness, and warmth in your name. I know you wont forgive me in this life but…I will take your anger and hate with me. I will give you freedom from my death. Be released from Jellal." Jellal said falling back.

Erza looked in horror at the exact same seal on Jellal's chest. He was going to destroy himself with Nirvana.

"JELLAL! Listen to me you fool!" Erza said gripping his collar of his black and golden striped coat. "Though you might have done terrible things you've done one thing that brought light into me. When Natsu defeated you and I had no other option. I confessed to him. My death arising gave me the courage to show love that I thought I would never be able to show towards others. I survived thanks to him and he loved me back."

"Your evil brought forth my true feelings Jellal, don't run away from your problems like this! It isn't the answer. You casting me out of the Tower was probably the best thing you could have done. I became powerful, I found love, that love shed my need for this armor. Jellal you can still do good face your crime you fool! The people you've hurt other than me won't rest with your death, live and struggle!" Erza said throwing the blue haired coward to the ground.

"Erza, why are you so kind to me?" Jellal asked the crying knight.

Then the gray haired man of Oracion Seis appeared.

"Self-destruction magic? Tsk tsk tsk. Jellal you should have blown it to hell sooner. I can still save Nirvana, my code name isn't 'Brain' for nothing." Brain said appearing before the magic seal.

"Once, I worked at a magic development department." Said Brain's skull staff.

"It spoke!" Erza said.

"While I was working there I thought you how to use this magic. Even with the off sequence I can still remove this magic with ease." Brain said.

"N-no! ~" Jellal said sitting up.

"I'll take Nirvana from you then!" Brain yelled as the victor.

"Never! I haven't forgotten the reason I'm here!" Erza said requiping a magic sword.

Nirvana created an explosion as the destruction spell was lifted so now it could reveal the massive behemoth it truly was. The size of Nirvana was enough for the peak to be seen in space, but the size of it was enough to eclipse the setting sun. The entire forest was witnessing to the awesome size of Nirvana. There were eight legs that Nirvana had also what appeared to be a city on its peak all made out of cobblestone.

"Finally! It's mine! The super reversal magic, Nirvana! The greatest weapon against light!" Brain boasted from his newest and greatest achievement. "The guilds all across Fiore won't stand a chance! Not even the other regions of the world will stand a chance! All of their weapons, trust and unity will disappear in to nothing but a sweet memory from the moment onward!"

Erza was grasping onto Nirvana's open doorways keeping Jellal with her.

"Throw away your stupid angst, remove that destruction spell and help me. That way you'll be on the road to redeem yourself." Erza said picking up Herself and Jellal into the safety of the doorway.

"I couldn't destroy Nirvana…it's over." Jellal said in anguish.

"It isn't look." Erza said pointing to a pink spikey haired dragon climbing the legs of Nirvana despite his want to vomit all over this leg.

"Come on candle stick your too slow." Gray said climbing along the already moving leg of Nirvana.

Natsu let lose a little of his vomit.

"Natsu keep your linning to yourself please." Lucy said moving past Natsu and his stomach acids slowly.

"Charle we need your help to." Wendy said to her cat.

"Why are you guys matching?" Gray asked.

Natsu banged his head against Nirvana. The two were wearing blue shirts with gold strips.

"Don't talk about it. I have a feeling Erza might think I'm cheating." Natsu said taking another step.

Erza looked down at Natsu and then Lucy with a demonic aura.

'Why are they matching?' Erza thought inward.

"Is this considered a vehicle?" Natsu groaned.

"It's not even moving that quickly!" Gray commented. "It's an octopus leg! You're supposed to be fine with living things, right?"

"There aren't even octopuses in the forest baka." Natsu countered.

"DON'T GET HUNG UP ON TRIVIAL FACTS!" Gray yelled getting frustrated with the dragon like human.

Natsu plopped his body on the giant tentacle and started to drift off the tendril.

"Don't let go baka-AAHHHH! ~" Gray yelled as the tentacle they were on came off the building.

"What the? Erza said in shock as they all came off.

"The arm came off! ~" Lucy shrieked flailing her arms around freaking out.

Natsu used the rest of his strength to leap off the falling tendril.

"HAPPY! ~~~" Natsu yelled out.

Suddenly the sound barrier was being broken all across the air space.

"AYEEEE~~~ SIR!" The blue cat yelled grabbing the dragon slayer.

Erza was on the edge of the tomb entry way. She had thought Natsu was going to fall.

"Thank Kami for that." Erza sighed in relief as she faced the blue haired man. "Jellal before we move any further I need to know one thing at this point."

"I told you I can't remember anything." Jellal said keeping his head low.

"I know but you once served Zeref the most powerful dark wizard in history. It only makes sense that he will bring the Apocalypse. But my question is… 'What is Acnologia?" Erza asked.

Jellal said nothing but he shacked like an earthquake.

"I don't know." Jellal said looking at his hands trembling. "But whatever it is I knew what it was, I don't know why I'm so scared."

Erza could understand why with Natsu's ground breaking display of power earlier. She could still remember the heat she felt from the fire Natsu produced.

"_Kasai apokaripusudoragonjaiantoaia n· fisuto__! (Apocalypse Fire Dragon's Giant IronFist)__ Kasai apokaripusudoragon no hōkō__(Apocalypse Fire Dragon's Roar)!"_

Those two attacks were enough to take down only one of the Oracion Seis members. Erza just hoped that he wasn't dead. He may have been evil but there is always a chance to change even for Jellal.

"Forget it lets move on." Erza said walking into Nirvana with Jellal.

Happy flew Natsu around at high speeds getting the motion sickness out of his system.

"Feel better Natsu?" Happy said flying around Nirvana.

"Yeah I feel great now!" Natsu said showing his trade mark toothy smile. "Oi you guys alright down there?" Natsu called out to his Nakama.

"Yeah Dragon bitch we'll climb one of the other legs. Just stall for time useless fire mage." Gray taunted Natsu.

"Teme, fine I'll blow up a few legs and then you idiots get on it. We bring the fight to Oracion Seis." Natsu ordered which was rare for Natsu to be the leader.

The two mages were baffled. Could Natsu blow off a leg from Nirvana? Just one looked like it was bigger than the Fairy Tail building stacked on itself three times over.

"Baka, even if you used all your magic it wouldn't be enough, you'll exhaust yourself and none of us can use fire besides you." Gray said countering Natsu's theory.

"You're the baka. Nothing can stop or stand up to the Apocalypse fire. I'll might even destroy Nirvana.

But then another ruble was heard. Happy turned Natsu around to see another leg was taken off.

"Why is it taking its legs off? Gray thought out loud.

"I think it's because so many legs will only take longer to move, if it has less legs then it can move faster." Lucy answered.

"That's pretty well thought out Lucy." Gray complimented.

After that Natsu took flight and left the two alone Happy took Natsu to the top where Brain was.

With Brain

"Hm Cobra I'm relieved to see that you are alive." Brain said.

Cobra was indeed alive and so was his pet snake. Cobra was severely damaged.

Cobra's hair was messy and a significant amount of his skin was scortched and his shirt was burned.

"My elegance is still to you Brain and to Oracion Seis. I heard everything. I still can't believe Angel was beaten." Cobra said sadly. "I see that since you took off two legs from Nirvana that you want to get this plan done quickly?"

"Yes it's a shame about Angel, but now that we have Nirvana we can make our first objective. We will call it, 'The first land to have lost its light'." Brain swung his staff with pixels of light surrounding the two Oracion.

"Go forth! Ancient Capital!" A purple beam was charging within Nirvana.

But then a blue and pink blur flew overhead.

"No way!" Cobra said in shock.

His worst nightmare was there Natsu Dragoneel.

"I won't let you!" Natsu said breathing hot fire unto the top of Nirvana.

"Grr, Cobra! Don't let him go wild!" Brain ordered his damaged solider.

Cobra looked at his pet snake for a second. Cuberos was hurt just as badly as he was. The pet snake looked back at his owner and nodded his head telling him it was okay.

"Okay Cuberos!" The snake slung his tail but Happy easily dodged it and headed straight for Cobra.

Natsu landed on the peak and slammed his fist into Cobra's stomach making him pass out.

"You may be the enemy and a fake dragon, but everyone but Jellal deserves a second chance." Natsu said letting him pass out on his shoulder.

Then Natsu felt his motion sickness starting.

"Get him out of here you." Natsu said to Cuberos. "I can tell you mean a great deal to him and he means a great deal to you."

Cuberos complied. He coiled around Cobra's body and opened its wings and began to flying away from Nrivana.

"Stupid snake! Cobra can still fight!" Brain said firing a beam at Cuberos.

Natsu appeared in front of the beam before it went into air space.

"Karyū no Hōkō (Fire Dragon's Roar)!" Natsu yelled intercepting the beam with his fire.

"Strong bastard." Brain said coming at Natsu.

"I was taught by the best." Natsu said coming at Brain.

Natsu was picked up by interrupting the epic brawl that would ensue.

"Happy what the hell?" Natsu asked angrily.

"Natsu remember what we need to do? You need to try to destroy the legs and stop it and look." Happy said pointing to a building in the distance. "That's Cait Shelter."

"That's what there trying to do." Natsu said realizing their whole plan. "…Happy fly me up as high as you can."

Happy did so flying half a mile into the air above Nirvana.

"What is he up to?" Brain said.

"Drop me Happy. When the leg is destroyed get me okay?"

"Aye."

So Happy did as his father told him, he dropped Natsu.

"Mokushiroku mōdo (Apocalypse mode)." Natsu whispered as he fell. The V shaped crown appeared on Natsu's head with black fire covering his arms.

The Seals appeared in both of Natsu's hands. The red seal for the Fire Dragon and the black for the Apocalypse Fire Dragon.

"_Destroy everything to the left and to the right. Leave nothing but War, Famine, Pestilence, Death and ashes! This is the Apocalypse_!" Natsu chanted.

Natsu brought both fires together growing bigger and bigger and bigger. This fire ball was ten times the normal size of his normal brilliant flame. Black and Orange fire battled inside the flame as it was forming. The V on Natsu's head became more obtuse by ten degrees.

"Mokushiroku faiādoragon no buririanto· fureimu (Apocalypse Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame)!" Natsu roared as he sent a giant fire ball at the front leg of Nirvana.

"No way, he is going to knock Nirvana off balance!" Brain shouted in horror.

The Raging fire ball came down on the front left leg of Nirvana. When it made contact the entire leg was destroyed, only ashes and a memory remained of Nirvana's front left leg.

With Wendy

"I can help too, I know I can." Wendy said determined to fight.

"Wendy are you still doing this because you like Jellal?" The white cat asked.

"W-well a little, but not entirely. I know I can do more if I try as hard as I can." Wendy said.

But then a revelation came to where the massive behemoth was going.

"Wendy did you notice where Nirvana is going?" Charle asked.

"Um…" Wendy examined the area and then a chill rolled down her back. "It's going in the direction we came here from Cait Shelter. It's going to destroy our guild."

Wendy felt like giving up hope for a moment. But then she was a bright flame in the sky.

"Mokushiroku faiādoragon no buririanto· fureimu!" She heard Natsu roar.

"So powerful." Wendy said astonished at how much fire he put into his attack. "He is a dragon slayer just like me. Maybe…maybe I can be that powerful someday." Wendy said.

With Hoteye

Hoteye was affected by Nirvana. In other words he was playing for the good guys.

"Forgive me Midnight, but Jura, myself and the other guilds are bringing an end to Oracion Seis tonight!" Hoteye said defeating Midnight with ease.

Hoteye felt heat coming from above he looked up and saw a giant fire ball.

"Amazing, that child will be doing great things." Hoteye said putting his hands in prayer.

With Jura, Gray, and Lucy

"There!" Gray yelled pointing to Brain who was running as fast as he could.

"Tell us why you are trying to destroy Cait Shelter." Jura ordered taking steps forward to Brain.

But they all stopped as everybody feel over to the left.

"Natsu actually did it!" Lucy said in shock.

"That bastard is to wild." Gray said gritting his teeth.

"That boy might just become a new Wizard Saint." Jura said.

But Lucy and Gray shivered at the thought of Natsu being one of the Wizard Saints.

When Brain got his … Nirvana-legs he faced the others.

"I'm not telling my reasons to some small fry punks." Brain said gathering magic into his staff.

"That magic is!"

"Dark Rondo!" Brain said firing ten beams side by side that looked like tormented souls.

Jura forced his index and middle finger forward sending Brain flying into a stone wall completely destroying its foundation. The ten beams were still coming at Jura. The wizard saint brought his hand back and casted it out again.

"Iron Rock Wall!" The iron pillars came forth and blocked the evil beams with a grin. "Is that all you've got?"

Lucy and Gray stood there astonished at the amount of power the Wizard Saint held.

"It is obvious to me now that the title Wizard Saint isn't for show. But you're still no match for me. You feel for it! Dark Capriccio!" Brain said firing another beam from behind Jura.

The Wizard Saint easily summons a rock pillar to bend around him and take the blast.

"Idiot Dark Capriccio is a pirecing magic it will go right through it!" Brain yelled.

Jura moved the iron rock keeping it inside the iron rock around and redirected it right back at Brain.

Brain was then sealed in rock all over.

"Supreme King Rock Crush!" Jura said crushing Brain in rock which spat him out.

"He bent rock." Happy said as Natsu and Happy arrived.

"Oi, baka you could have destroyed Nirvana with us."

"But I didn't ice the bastard I still have enough magic to do seven more apocalypse attacks." Natsu said with Happy holding him up.

"We beat the boss of Oracion Seis! We won!" Lucy cheered.

"I can't believe it … I was beaten. Midnight, take care of the Oracion Seis, he can't go down when the six prayers go down … when the six prayers disappear … he will appear." Brain said.

"That person?" Jura asked.

Brain could not reply due to him passing out.

"Did anyone notice that marking disappeared from his face?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Gray said.

Footsteps were heard from the distance. They all turned to see Wendy coming.

"Everyone it's terrible, Nirvana is about to fire a beam at Cait Shelter!" Wendy said frantically.

"It's okay Brain is down, and so is Oracion Seis." Gray said.

Wendy made a sigh of relief that her guild would not be destroyed.

"Thank god." Wendy said.

"I'm a little angry that we never found out why he was aiming for Cait Shelter." The white cat said angrily kicking a pebble.

"I doesn't matter now, we stopped him. I'm sure if we bring the house down on that building there we can stop Nirvana.

"Yeah stop this thing so I can get my feet back on the ground." Natsu said with Happy still carrying him.

With Hoteye

Hoteye finished his prayer and looked at the very peak of Nirvana. I'll have to destroy it now." He said taking one step towards the peak.

"You dream…" Midnight standing on his feet bleeding from the side of his head.

Hoteye stood horrified that Midnight could still stand let alone move after such an ordeal.

"I dream too. At midnight." Midnight said looking up slightly with his bleeding and other wounds healed.

Then in an instant Hoteye experienced the greatest pain he had ever felt passing out.

"Magic doesn't hurt me. I am the strongest mage…who even surpasses father." Midnight said smiling.

Midnight heard two sets of foot prints and smiled a sinister smile.

"Looks like I can play a little longer. Nirvana won't be stopping until I fall."

With the others

"Natsu-san why don't you get on the ground?" Wendy asked.

Natsu looked at the ground as if it was a way leading into a pit of venomous snakes.

"He is bad with transportation." Gray filled in for the young blue haired dragon slayer.

"Oh, if it's a sickness like that I can help." Wendy said putting her hands upon Natsu. "Troia"

Wendy's hands were surrounded in a blue magical aura and then Happy set Natsu on the ground. The pink haired dragon was baffled.

"It worked I don't want to puke!" Natsu yelled with joy as if he was a small child waking up for Christmas. "Thank you so much Wendy!"

Natsu picked her up and spun her around in gratitude.

"Natsu this isn't the time. Nirvana is still moving and we need to find out why." Lucy said.

"Hoteye said that if Brain is away from that king's room then it wouldn't work." Jura said.

"Don't tell me this thing is on auto-pilot or something." Gray said in fear of his theory.

Wendy began to tear up.

"My guild is finished." Wendy said.

"Don't worry I will pay back this debt to you Wendy. I won't let Nirvana destroy your guild or anyone else's." Natsu said determined. "Jellal can wait for now. Just be safe Erza." Natsu said to himself.

"Everyone listen." Jura said. "Hoteye-dono couldn't defeat Midnight, and he is extremely strong." Jura said.

"So we need to head over there?" Lucy said pointing to a building that looked like a Cathedral.

As the group went over to the building Brain was smiling evilly.

"Fools, Midnight don't you dare lose. Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Cait Shelter, Blue Pegasus…I won't be going down easily.

The group of super mages went down the Cathedral and opened the door to be welcomed by a powerful explosion.

With Erza and Jellal

Erza turned her head towards the explosion feeling an unsettling feeling.

"Natsu?" Erza said feeling a shivers go down her back.

"That came from the King's room. We should head there if we want to stop this thing. I don't know why but we should head that way." Jellal said blandly.

"Oh joy you two are the last of the prey. Let's have some fun." Midnight said jumping off a roof of a house.

Erza took a step forward, but was stopped by Jellal.

"Erza let me handle this." Jellal said getting goosebumps from this person and it wasn't from how much of a transvestite Midnight looked.

With Natsu

Natsu could happily and honestly say he felt like crap. So could the others by their groans. After all being caught in an explosion wasn't a day at the park with Erza for Natsu or with Juvia for Gray or a pile of good books for Lucy.

"Are we alive? Gray asked sitting up.

"Aye." Happy saluted weakly.

"What's going on? We got that explosion right in front of us and… ouch." Lucy groaned rubbing her head.

The blonde had hit her head on a rock roof.

"We're buried." Gray concluded.

"No…this." Lucy said.

"Jura!" Natsu roared in anger as he got out of their iron rock prison.

Natsu stood in awe at what he saw. Jura had taken the whole explosion.

"You kids are so lively. Take out Midnight." Jura said falling.

"Ji-chan!" Natsu yelled trying to catch the elder man.

Everyone was tending to Jura's wounds seeing as Wendy was gone and nowhere to be found.

"Pathetic he brings shame to the six." A voice said.

Everyone saw but didn't believe it, the floating staff that Brain held.

"Eh, nani?" Lucy said questioning her own eyes.

Back with Erza

Erza stood in astonishment. Jellal was beaten so easily. None of his attacks even hurt Midnight.

"Poor clown. Didn't have a chance." He said brushing his long hair.

Erza was hypnotizing what could Midnight had done to possibly have to make it so that someone as strong as Jellal even being wounded by the destruction magic still be able to stand unscratched. Jellal struggled to move even an inch.

"Are you alive? You know that I want to see your frighten face." He said turning his attention to the Titania.

Erza tried a surprise attack with two magic swords, but the direction of the swords was changed. Midnight didn't even make an effort to move.

"Is it time for the main dish already? Erza Scarlet."

"Erza run, he is too strong." Jellal said coughing blood.

Erza made another assault, but it proved useless as the sword's direction was changed once again. Suddenly Erza found her own armor coiling around itself.

"What is this?!" Erza asked as the armor wrapped around her arms like hand cuffs.

Erza had no choice she had to requip otherwise her armor would break her bones. She requipped into her Heaven Wings armor.

"I can see now, the nature of your magic." Erza said.

"You must and not get the point. Refraction magic can twist and change anything." Midnight said.

"Sword Storm!" Erza yelled with a whirlwind of swords coming at Midnight and were sent back to Erza.

The beautiful scarlet did her best to deflect all the swords that were repelled back to her and had success until Midnight cuffed both her arms together with her own armor again squeezing even harder.

"Requip!" Erza yelled changing into what looked like a sleeveless kimono and a bladed staff.

"No matter what you do you can't re-" Erza had had enough and palmed Midnight into the wall…one hundred feet away.

"It's true Refraction magic can bend things, but it can't bend limbs without armor." Erza said. "You have other weak points."

"I can still choke you!" Midnight said forcing the cloth to wrap around Erza's arms.

"The other one is that you can only use your magic on one area." Erza said flexing her arms free.

Midnight looked up and saw fifty swords and spears above him. He was lucky to dodge them at all.

"This is fabric not metal. So I guess that makes three."

"If you had died ealier you wouldn't have to experience this." Midnight began covering his bleeding wounds. "At Midnight my refraction gets to its peak."

Midnight had transformed into some sort of shadowy monster. Then Erza found herself stabbed by a blade along with Jellal.

"Erza!" Jellal called out.

But then a slicing noise was heard. Erza behind Midnight and Midnight falling to the ground defeated. What had just happened was an illusion.

"If you don't want to lose to anyone, then you must know your own weaknesses first. And always have kindness.

Back with the others

Natsu was whacking the rather conversational staff on the staff. So far they had extorted that it was the seventh member of Oracion Seis member, Midnight was the last person to fall for Nirvana to stop moving, and that the Guild Cait Shelter was the decedents of the Nirvit race.

Now this staff was just swinging itself around. But then…it stopped.

"The six…have fallen. Oh no, now he will arrive!" It said frantically.

Over with Brain he suddenly opened his eyes to reveal red eyes with green pupils. The staff began to shake in fear.

'What's going on you? Tell us we'll let Natsu here play with you with apocalypse fire." Gray threatened.

"Brain has an alternate personality you see, there is the side of Brain that loves knowledge. He is known as Brain. The other is a man that loves destruction, he is known as Zero. Knowing that Zero's power would be a threat to Oracion Seis itself, Brain sealed Zero with six keys." The staff said spilling the beans rather quickly.

"The keys are the Oracion Seis!" Gray realized.

Staff stood straight up hearing foot steps behind him.

"Welcome back Master Zero." The staff bowed facing the direction

"Ah, Klodoa. It's good to see you again." A deep voice in the distance said.

"It's good to see you mast-ah" Zero has round housed the upper half of his staff clean off like his leg was a blade.

Natsu's eyes widened in anger, sure that staff was one of the enemy but he was still on of their Nakama.

"Annoying staff, you had a physical shape so I solved the problem." Zero said facing the others.

"Is this how a dark guild works? Is that how you treat your nakama?" Natsu said building up fire around him. "DISAPPEAR!" Natsu roared setting himself a blaze launching him in a spiraling wildfire.

"You have a physical shape too. I want to destroy it!" Zero said slamming a closed fist on Natsu's head knocking him out and sending him down with an equal amount of force. "I just want to destroy, all right! Destroy every last damn thing!"

Zero felt as if he was in ecstasy destroying everything in his path.

"Nirvana prepare to fire on Cait Shelter!" Zero yelled out for all of Nirvana to hear.

"I won't let you! Ice Make-" Zero appeared right in front Gray in an instant.

"You can make physical things from nothing? That pisses me off!" Zero said decking Gray to the ground with ease.

Lucy was frozen. She was so terrified, Natsu and Gray such powerful Mages with or without magic they were beaten with ease. Zero looked at Lucy making Lucy drop her keys in complete dread.

Zero simply flicked his wrist at Lucy causing an explosion of Dark Rondo knocking Lucy out easily.

Zero left the three fairies alive but unconscious. The fight between three of Fairy Tail's team Natsu was defeated by Oracion Seis' leader in no less than … one minute.

With Erza

"Jellal!" Wendy called out.

"Wendy! Thank goodness you two are safe." Erza said relieved that the youngest of the allied team was safe.

"I'm sorry but … do I know you?" Jellal said facing the young wind dragon slayer.

'He really doesn't remember.' Wendy said saddened at her crushes inconvenience.

"Jellal's memory has been damaged Wendy. He doesn't even remember me." Erza explained to the young lady.

"They're going to destroy my guild…You have to know how to stop Nirvana Jellal!" Wendy said out loud.

"I'm sorry, but the destruction spell would be useless now. I don't know what to do." Jellal said aguishly.

"You better find a way now! Our guild is right there!" Charle ordered.

The beam that was charging before fired it seemed like Cait Shelter was going to be destroyed, but then…the beam disappeared. Nirvana was tilted the side and Wendy fell on her face.

"What happened!?" Zero yelled for all of Nirvana to hear.

All of the guilds that were defeated earlier were on the magic air bomber in the sky. The Christina was being held up with Cherie and Rin's magic's. Then the Christina suddenly went down.

"I'm sorry I can't keep it up anymore." Cherie said falling to her knees with Rin catching her.

"_Everyone don't worry we will be fine. Just beat the last Oracion and we can all go home. We have figured out how to stop Nirvana. The leg we hit didn't destroy what was inside. What is inside of each leg are Lacrima that must be destroyed at the exact same time. I'm sending the exact time we strike before Nirvana fires next_." Hibiki spoke through his telepathy magic.

"_Hello_?" Zero spoke through telepathy.

Everyone froze.

"_Who is this_?" Hibiki said stunned that someone had hacked into his telepathy.

"_My name is Zero, master of Oracion Seis and may I say that your plan is almost perfect but for one little flaw_." Zero said lusting for a fight. "_It's that I'm in one of the Lacrima chambers. Also, the dragon slayer, Ice Make Mage, and stellar mage have all been beaten already_." Zero said through telepathy.

"You're lying!" Wendy said. "Natsu-san promised he would stop you from hurting my guild."

Silence. Zero had dropped all telepathic contact.

"This is bad we don't have enough mages to fight. We need to blow up…six lacrima and we only have two mages that can fight!" Charle panicked.

"You have me…so that makes three." Ichyia said.

Nobody had heard from the perverted perfume mage in a while. Everyone thought we was dead.

"Senpai thank god." Eve and the other Trimen said.

"Everyone listen I'm about to lose connection I'm almost empty on magic." Hibiki said. "What are we going to do?"

"Gray get up already. I was beaten by Midnight, you need to do this. You're a proud disciple of Ur. If anyone can do this it's you." Lyon said weakly.

Gray began moving his fingers.

"Get up Lucy, how can I hate you if you're dead?" Cherie said

Lucy's leg moved.

"Natsu if you don't get up…you're not getting any kisses from me for a month." Erza said knowing what would happen next.

"Tom cat." Charle said.

Natsu's fist slammed into the coble stone leaving a little creator.

"Sure we can!" The said in unison.

Natsu was only using his fist to get up. Gray was on his knees and bleeding from the side of his head. Lucy had to lean against a wall to keep her balance. To be honest two of them wanted to kick the bucket. Natsu on the other hand would rather admit defeat and swallow Gajeel's iron than give up.

"I'll take number one." Natsu said getting up stumbling over himself repeatedly.

"Two~" Gray said weakly.

"I'll take three then…please don't let Zero be there." Lucy said trembling at the thought.

"I'll take four. The perfume tells me where to go." Ichiya said.

"Then Five belongs to me." Erza said.

"Erza? Are you alright?" Natsu asked."

"I'm fine. A certain someone kept me safe."

"Who is it? I know I heard another voice."

Erza quickly covered Jellal's mouth.

"It doesn't matter now. He will take six."

Natsu was about to protest and ask who it was but the connection dropped. Natsu decided to let it slide.

"Why did you do that for, Erza?" Jellal said.

"Because if Natsu knew it was you then he would try and come here to beat you into the afterlife. Though it will take a long time for me to forgive you we need you at the moment. But try anything and I won't be stopping Natsu." Erza warned.

Jellal nodded his head and went his separate ways with Erza.

"No doubt Natsu is going to the first Lacrima being that's where Zero is. That monster has a good nose." Erza said. "But he is my monster."

Erza covered her cheeks hiding her blush but still giggled like a school girl.

Jellal snapped. He turned away hiding his face.

"Natsu…Dragneel." Jellal groaned rubbing his temples.

"Hm, Jellal where are you going?" Erza said.

"I'm heading to my Lacrima now." Jellal lied.

In Jellal's mind he had to find Natsu.

With Natsu

Natsu found himself in the chamber he was assigned to and in the chamber was the same red eyed white haired green jacket wearing bastard that had knocked him out.

"What business do you have here brat?" Zero said putting both his hands behind him. "Last I checked I beat you and those two in less than a minute."

"That was then and this is now, and now…I know I don't have to hold myself back." Natsu said taking a fighting stance. "Mokushiroku mōdo!"

Natsu was set on fire with black flames with his V shaped fire crown.

"Oh interesting, you have the power of the apocalypse? Well let's see if I can destroy the Apocalypse and bring forth NIRVANA!" Zero said with green and red colors covering his hands.

Natsu and Zero fought on. Natsu throwing a black and orange right hook but brain dodged. The Natsu threw a sharp right kick which Zero blocked with his left arm. With Natsu in mid-air he opened his mouth for a quick breath and released a torrent of apocalypse fire.

Zero simply put his right hand forward and took the blast of fire still feeling its burn.

"Your abilities are impressive. I felt those attacks. You seem to be getting incredibly stronger when you use that black fire with your orange fire. But there must certainly be some sort of price for that, am I wrong?" Zero clutching his burnt hand.

"Dark Capriccio!"

Natsu stood there waiting for the green and red drilling beam to come into his reach. When it did Natsu lit his hand a blaze and smacked it to the ground.

"Is that it? Let me see if I can imitate your Dark Capriccio." Natsu said gathering apocalypse fire into his hand.

"Mokushiroku faiādoragon no misairu (Apocalypse Fire Dragon's Missile)!" Natsu yelled, firing a beam of fire at Zero.

Zero thought little of the attack and decided to take it. How can such a small beam hurt such a powerful wizard? That choice proved fatal. The beam met its mark and released a large explosion that filled the entire Zero's side of the room.

When the smoke cleared Zero was on his knees panting in pain.

"You…you~ YOU BRAT!" Zero said knocking Natsu over with a powerful Spartan kick in the face.

Zero wasn't going to let Natsu off so easily. He grabbed Natsu by the ankle and slammed him into the cobble stone then brought him over his shoulder and did it again before tossing him like a rag doll.

"Dark Capriccio!""

"Mokushiroku faiādoragon no aian· fisuto (Apocalypse Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!" Natsu roared knowing what would happened if that made contact with him.

Natsu kept putting more and more muscle into his attack but Dark Capriccio was still coming. When Natsu put his all into that fiery fist Dark Capriccio vanished.

"Impressive a flaming punch destroying a beam made for piecing. You're pushing me to my breaking point, you little shit." Zero said with a blood vessel in his head becoming visible.

Natsu was about to make a retort but was set on fire not by his own flames but by a person in the distance.

Natsu and Zero looked to where the fire blast came from and saw Jellal showing an evil smile that would make the fangirls squeal.

"So you have your memories, Jellal." Zero said.

"JELLAL!" Natsu roared getting up and running towards the blue haired bastard.

Jellal kept firing more fire balls at Natsu but it proved useless.

"Fire doesn't hurt me Jellal!" Natsu said still running towards him not letting the fire balls stop him.

"I know Natsu, I remembered the ray of hope 'Natsu'." Jellal said changing to a sweet smile. "Fire dragon magic is amplified using the power of fire."

Natsu noticed that he was gaining a flaming aura around him.

"Then that means that you didn't regain your memory." Zero said getting his blood to boil.

"Like I said all I remember is Natsu." Jellal reminded Zero. "I have no memory before walking into this place."

Natsu grabbed Jellal's jacket and shook the man raising him into the air.

"Bull crap! You're saying that you forgot about that!? What's with you, playing friends with me like that!?" Natsu roared in deep anger for the blue haired man.

"Please Natsu, just eat my flame." Jellal said facing away from Natsu.

"I'll never forget what you've done you cold hearted bastard! I'd rather eat lightning again! But I'll never forget that you made Erza cry!" Natsu yelled.

Jellal hid his face away from Natsu, not believing what he had done.

"You two are annoying me." Zero said firing another Dark Capriccio.

Jellal escaped Natsu's grip and stood in front of the blast. The way he took the blast looked exactly the same way the Simon did for Erza. There was no doubt in Natsu's mind.

"Natsu, you can kill me however you like after this. I'm too worn out to move now. Just take this … The Fire of Rebuke." Jellal said.

"Golden flame." Natsu said looking at the flame.

At the Sixth Lacrima

"Wendy are you sure about this?" The white cat asked.

"I have to do this, I can't let Grandine's training go to waste. I know I can use the sky dragon magic." Wendy said focusing her magic abilities. "I have the power of a dragon inside me."

Wind began to flow around Wendy in the direction she wanted it to go.

"I can do this." Wendy said concentrating even harder.

Back with Natsu

Natsu took the flames and swallowed them with loud gulps.

"Thanks for the meal. Now I'm fired up." Natsu said cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand. "Jellal, this doesn't mean I've forgiven you…but you have earned my respect."

Natsu took a large leap into the air.

"Baka you can't dodge while in the Dark Capriccio while you're up there!" Zero said getting ready to fire another piercing magic beam.

Natsu used his fire breath to propel himself straight to Zero. Natsu made a phenomenal hit at Zero's torso digging his heel into his chest like a drill and kicked himself off. Natsu got his bearings back on the cobble stone and looked at Zero with confidence.

Zero had to take several steps back to release some of the damage he had taken. The missile attack from before was still aching him. Natsu saw this and leaped forward.

"Crimson Lotus:Guren Karyū Ken (Fire Dragon's Fist)!" Natsu roared sending hundreds of flaming fists at Zero purposely not using his apocalypse fire. "And Karyū no Kenkaku (Fire Dragon's Sword Horn)!" Sending Zero up the dome like room.

Zero was heavily damaged as it was he couldn't afford to take another attack much less an Apocalypse attack. But Brain noticed something odd about this dragon slayer. His Fire took the physical form of a Dragon, and not only that, his body grew scales.

"No it can't be a Dragon Slayers absolute peak in strength…Dragon Force?" Zero said leaping off the wall he was sliding on.

"You can't win Zero, I can command my fire to do what I want. Not only that, but I can feel everyone's power, they keep me going." Natsu said with his golden fire growing brighter and brighter.

"Let's end this before I blow the top of this place." Natsu said taking the stance for a Crimson Lotus technique.

"It's a shame I have to tear you to pieces now Dragon Slayer." Zero said landing behind Natsu.

The way Zero was moving his hands looked like he was mimicking Master Makarov's Fairy Law.

"Genesis Zero!" Zero shouted bringing two pieces of Darkness together.

"Guren Bakenjin (Exploding Flame Blade)!" Natsu said setting himself ablaze again leaping at Zero.

"Disappear to the forgotten Darkness!" Brain said.

In the other Lacrima chambers in order.

"It's time let's do this!" Gray said bringing his hands together.

"Open Gate to The Golden Bull Palace: Taurus!" Gemini shouted with Lucy using both of their wills.

"Ultimate Perfume Max Power!" Ichiya yelled becoming ripped.

"Natsu…please be safe. Requip: Black Wing Armor!" Erza yelled changing into her sexy black wing armor.

"Tenryū no… (Sky Dragon's...)" Wendy began taking one big breath.

Back in Natsu's chamber

Millions of Phantoms came at Natsu like a tidal wave. They extinguished Natsu's flame and brought him into a false reality, a world without anything.

"Open, Kikkokunomon."

Natsu was in a spiral sort of world he couldn't move or even speak.

"What the … damn it… I can't move…I can't see." Natsu complained floating.

"_Natsu_! _What is the matter? You're going to be defeated by this? I taught you dragon slayer magic along with apocalypse dragon slayer magic, and your taken down so easily?!" _A Igneel sounding scolded. "_And you call yourself the child of Igneel?"_

During Natsu's training

"Tou-san! How am I supposed to break something that huge?" Natsu complained with an enormous bump on his head.

Natsu was pointing to and hug rock with several creators in them showing that he was trying his best.

"You can't let your feelings get the better of you. That's why I'm teaching you the power of the Apocalypse. So that you can defeat all your enemies with ease!" The red dragon said.

Back to the plot

"Natsu, you are a Dragon Slayer of fire and the Apocalypse! You are the strongest Dragon Slayer to date now. Show me that you have the pride and power that comes with that title. Remember I am always with you … son." Igneel reminded Natsu.

Natsu cracked a smile and took a loud stomp on the ground. All the Phantoms were burned to a crisp as gold and black fire combined. Two rows of fire came forth as Natsu took his step. A depiction of Igneel's claw stood right next to Natsu but on the other side was a black claw. The Claw to Natsu's left was the claw of Acnologia stood right besides Natsu.

Then Natsu took in a large amount of air and let out a loud roar with Igneel and Acnologia there side by side of Natsu with their own flame on their side. That roar shook all of Nirvana and it hardly sounded human to begin with. But Natsu didn't care he felt the pride of being a Dragon Slayer.

"What is this…is this fear of awakening a dragon?" Zero said shaking. "This is the strongest Dragon Slayer who has ever lived.

Natsu slammed his fist into Zero's face leveling the whole room he was in.

"Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Guren Hōō Ken (Phoenix Blade)!" Natsu yelled setting himself on fire.

Natsu leaped into the air head butting Zero with enough force to break all his ribs and damage all his organs.

"Ice Cannon!" Gray yelled feeling the kick from the Ice Bazooka.

"Yes Lucy-samas!" Taurus yelled slicing through Lacrima.

"MEEEEEENNNNN! ~~~~" Ichiya yelled crushing the Lacrima with his bare hands.

"Hm!" Erza said easily slicing through the Lacrima.

"Hōkō (Roar)!" Wendy shouted sending whirlwinds of Dragon air at the Lacrima.

It was done all the Lacrima was destroy at the same time. The allied forces had won. After that everyone had survived the collapsing Nirvana and had met up outside the ruins.

Wendy charged Natsu thanking him for saving Cait Shelter and stopping Nirvana. After that Wendy told everyone that Jellal had lost his memories so everyone felt a little at ease. But that didn't last very long for the Ruin Knights came and arrested Jellal and Hoteye but would allow the members of the Allied forces to visit him. The two did not put up a fight.

Wow I am pooped, hey guys Maxstories95 here saying Happy last week of summer. I hoped you guys liked my story over these last few months. I know I've been being a little selfish by postponing the chapters by a few days but this message is important. Listen…I'm still in high school as a junior this year. I need to focus so I can get into a college. So it will take me a while to post more chapters. But on the lighter side this will give me more time to think about what I will be doing next. But don't threat. I know what I will be doing next chapter. Thank you guys for reading my story. But there are three people that I have to thank for this. In the reviews from the last chapter I received a review from one of the best authors for NaZa. I was honored that this person actually read it. So I just want to show that I looked up to that person who inspires me to write this story.

Nightlingbolt

xchrispx510

And the person who I looked up to the most, the person who wrote the review…

I.-_-.I Kuroyagi I.-_-.I

Thank you for reading. Love it, hate it put it in the reviews.

Stories out!


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello everyone fans of from the beginning and the new. If you're new, welcome. If you're been with me from the beginning…thanks so much. Anyway, words cannot be put into how sorry I am for not updating any of my stories. With school, SAT, ASVAB, and PSAT coming up I have to study. The next chapter to both my stories are almost done. I just need time to finish it with the little time I have. I have a job that takes up most of my Saturday and I'm just really tired on Sundays. I will do my best for all of you guys, you are all so awesome for supporting NaZa and or just liking my story in general. Thanks so much. I haven't been good with promises so I'll make on I can keep. I will be updating within the next week. Thanks so much for all your support and I can't wait for the reviews, favorites, and follows that you guys post. I look forward to seeing you all read. Thanks and have a good school year.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Respects to Simon

**Hello faithful, glad to see your all still with me. If you've been around since the beginning thanks, if you're new all I can say is welcome. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. It's just my classes are a little harder this year. My Spanish 3 Honors teacher is completely vague with her lessons. Besides that all my other classes have been cake. For all you out there that enjoys both of my stories or just my writing in general. Check out my original story on and just author check my account. I use the same username. So if you like it review it or if you don't still review it anyway. Okay on with the story you all have been waiting on for a while. Again I apologize and here it is. Next chapter Edolas!**

It had been several days since Jellal and Hoteye were both taken to prison by the magic council. Right now our favorite Scarlet haired mage was in deep depression. She had just gotten her childhood friend back and now had him ripped away from her again, the only difference was that this time she didn't want him gone. She wanted Jellal to be around to see her relationship with Natsu grow and eventually progress to marriage she hoped.

Erza was on her bed wearing her armor, but found that it didn't have much effect.

"Erza I know it hurts, but at least you can see the guy. I wished I could see Igneel again, but I can't. Not just yet at least." Natsu said gripping his pack filled with food and clothes.

During their trip at Banksia Erza had promised to help Natsu go search for Igneel together. Natsu was no fool though. He could tell the woman he felt deep feelings for was in pain. Sure Igneel was Natsu's foster father, but Erza was here right now and Natsu didn't want to lose her.

"Natsu I'm sorry, it just hurts that's all." Natsu could remember this easily what this reminded him of when Sho, Milliana, and Wally all left.

Natsu clutched the strap of his pack feeling rage towards Jellal. Even when he tried to do good that bastard still causes pain towards his love. Natsu could regrettably remember when Jellal made Erza cry.

The memory played in his head how Simon put himself in front of Altairis so that neither Erza nor Natsu be hit. He was so brave and courageous. Natsu could tell even being an idiot that he loved Erza just as much as he did.

"I still can't believe after a whole month that Wendy was able to resurrect his body. I thought that after that much time that there wouldn't be much left of the body." Natsu said baffled at the fact.

"Wait we've only been together a whole month! That means…" Erza paused remembering Simon's act of bravery.

"_You were so kind…I loved you_." Those were the last words that Simon said to Erza before he died.

"That means Simon died only a month ago…I haven't made any plans for a grave or anything! What kind of person am I?!" Erza cried into her hands.

Erza heard the sound of a pack dropping and then before she could look up her Dragon came and embraced her.

"Erza before Simon died he left you in my hands. I am your protector and your lover. I won't stand here and see you cry again... it was painful enough seeing it once. The reason you haven't made any plans was because of your first Nakama leaving, then Laxus attacking, then you were finally able to act like a girl and express the feeling of love that you had to repress it in fear that your armor wouldn't protect you and after that was Nirvana and Oracion Seis." Natsu explained to his love.

"Erza and I have been so busy with each other. It makes sense that you didn't have any time. It wasn't your fault Erza. So please don't cry. It kills me to see you cry."

Erza felt touched that Natsu would comfort her to this degree. Sure he was there for her when Sho and the others left, but now she just realized that she never once grieved for Simon.

"Natsu I thank you. I'm so lucky I feel in love with a caring dragon like you." Erza said returning the embrace.

"And I'm so lucky I found the courage to confess that I loved you too. You may be a monster like me, but your one hell of a beautiful monster." That earned Natsu a punch in the stomach knocking him out.

Erza giggled at how different Natsu was like when he was out. Sure she might have hit a little too hard, but it was nice to see him all quiet like this, she just wished he could do this while he was awake. Erza she falling asleep and decided to give in to sleeps powerful spell.

Morning came showing the suns bright rays through the window hitting Natsu's eyes telling him it was time to wake up. Natsu wasn't one to give in so easily so he turned over groaning, but he eventually gave in and got up.

Natsu looked back at the sleeping Scarlet haired angel on the bed. The memory of Erza crying about Simon came crashing back to him. Natsu clutched his fist in anger. He made a promise and was hardly following through with it.

"Damn." Natsu whispered so he wouldn't wake up the adorable girl in front of him.

Natsu knew it was up to him to bring the woman he loved comfort. He would make a grave for Simon. He already knew how to make one. He already made on for Lisanna so how hard could it be to make one for Simon. Then one problem that struck him would be what to write on it. Natsu didn't know that much about Simon, the only people he thought that might know about Simon would be Erza's old Nakama.

Natsu decided to leave and head to the guild. Before leaving he left a note and breakfast in bed for Erza and his large camping bag that would also be a great substitute for a back pack. The note explained that he had gone to the guild so she wouldn't worry about him. As Natsu was pondering as to where the cat lover and the blocky guy and Sho would be. Natsu remember during the Fantasia parade that he saw them, but he thought he just got lost in the beauty of the parade.

As Natsu was walking at the corner of his eye he saw tanned skin and blonde hair that looked way to familiar. He looked across the water way and saw Sho there was no mistaking it, that person was the man he was looking for.

"Oi Sho!" Natsu yelled leaping across the river bank and dismounted in front of the card user mage.

"Natsu-san? How did you find me?" Sho asked with curiosity.

"Are you kidding, you stick out like a sore thumb also since you and your Nakama mean so much to Erza I couldn't forget you, the cat lover, and the blocky guy." Natsu said cheerfully.

Sho deadpanned at the irony Natsu just displayed.

"Their names are Milliana and Rob." Sho pointed out to the Dragon Slayer.

"Whatever look I want you to tell me everything you know about Simon. I mean some deep things about him. Erza is feeling bad about not making a grave for him and I want to be the one to do it for her." Natsu said.

"Well…Simon was a really good person, if Milliana or Rob or I were in trouble he would take the hits Jellal would lash out at us. He was a really courageous person. Simon loved all his Nakama like Nee-san. He would do anything to protect them even if it meant death." Natsu stopped and paused about what Sho told him.

Natsu remembered how selfless he was truly and inspiration to Natsu. He would be a greater man than anyone else when it came to morals and his Nakama.

"Thanks Sho. That really helped me." Natsu said waving goodbye and heading to the guild.

As Natsu went through the doors of his home Fairy Tail. Erza wasn't there so this is fantastic.

"Natsu where is Erza? Did you have a fight or something?" Mira the Demon of Fairy Tail asked.

"Wha-no, Erza just didn't feel like waking up. Look I just need to find Juvia."

"Juvia is here Salamander." The Buxom water mage called sitting next to her beloved Ice Mage lover.

Natsu saw the rain girl waving her hand to him and went over to where they were sitting.

"What do you want candle stick?" Gray said wrapping his arm around Juvia's waist which sent the blue haired water mage into rapture.

"Cool it Ice Pick I need Juvia for a something."

"What does Natsu-san need Juvia for?"

"Natsu-san?!" Gray shouted in shock.

"I need your water magic Juvia, I'm making something and I need someone to cool down the metals or coble stone or any other material that will be hot." Natsu explained to the attractive water mage.

Juvia crossed her arms under her large breasts pondering whether to do this for Natsu, he had embarrassed her Gray-sama, but on the other hand he had made it possible for her to see Gray's lower body with all of Fairy Tail's brawls and got them together.

"Very well, Juvia will help Natsu. It will be a good chance to show that even Juvia's water can tame the fire of a dragon." Juvia said putting her hands to her side.

"Now you're using it so causally!" Gray pointed out once again.

"Thank you Juvia you have no idea how much this means!" Natsu said with his child-like smile for joy.

Gray let out a sigh that he wouldn't have his girlfriend for a while.

"Alright fine, just make sure you come over to my place by dinner I'm making your favorite." Gray said not realizing he had accidently stripped himself.

"Gray clothes again…for the third time today."

"Damn it why did Ul's training do this to me?!" Gray said scrambling for his clothes.

Macoa and the other older members of their beloved guild all busted out laugh partially drunk and laughing at Gray's hubris.

"Juvia loves how Gray strips without know and she will be back to have your great sausage!" Juvia said with hearts in her eyes.

Several men did spit takes while other nearly choked on their beer at Juvia loving Gray's 'Sausage'.

"Gray how could you defile Juvia you two just got together less than a week ago and you're doing such shameless acts." Lucy said trying to erase the image that was made in her head.

"Gray how could you do that to such an innocent and sexy girl, please teach me." Master Makarov begged the young Make wizard.

The rest of the guild simply called Gray a 'Pervert' which sent the young ice mage into a deep depression. Then Gray felt the need to explain.

"It isn't what you think! I made a chili with sausage in it and Juvia loved it. It wasn't that I would never force her into that!" Gray admitted for his innocence.

The guild stood in silence and carried on what they were doing thinking that Gray was lying.

"Liar" They said in unison.

Gray just went on with getting his clothes back on while Juvia kept on looking at Gray with such lust and wanting. Natsu getting impatient grabbed Juvia by the back of her blue heavy jacket and dragged her while she kept her 'heart eyes' on Gray. Later on Natsu went to the coast looking out to an island in the distance.

**At the Pier **

"Natsu-san what is there?"

"I heard a rumor about a man in the east that made something called 'stainless steel' its steel that won't rust. I want to make the grave into a statue of Simon out of it. I can get the iron from Gajeel, but I need another element that comes from here." Natsu said looking out to the distant island.

Juvia was impressed, she had heard of that rumor but disregarded it. She wasn't impressed that he had heard the same rumor but that he was able to remember it all and say big words. Juvia thought that Natsu was only violent, but Natsu had another side to him when he needed to be serious not just an idiot wanting a serious fight. Natsu Dragneel truly was a reliable Nakama.

"How are we getting there?" Juvia asked.

"…We're swimming!" Natsu cried out with a competitive yet idiotic tone.

Juvia deadpanned and realized that maybe Natsu was just an idiot after all.

So the two swam to the distant island with only Juvia being winded while the Dragon of the Apocalypse Fire remained ready for more action not being tired from their long distance swim.

"How can you be tired you're a water mage aren't you?" Natsu asked shaking the salt water off.

"Of course Juvia is a water mage, but even Juvia has Juvia's limits!" Juvia protested oddly in the third person repeatedly.

"Rest here I don't need you until a little later. I'll be back in a few hours." Natsu said slinging his pack over his shoulder.

The island Natsu was on was large to say the least. The feeling of sand under his sandals, the sea salt air that went through his spikey hair was so familiar to when Igneel took care of him when he was learning to use his fire for other uses besides fighting. Natsu could remember how he learned to make glass from using his fire.

The island itself was mainly like a Jungle on the middle of the island and near the coast. The coast itself was just a beach. You could say the island was very tropical. What was odd was that there was a mine at the very center of the island. That is where Natsu would get the element he needs. He remembered what it was called. 'Chromium' was what it was called the way to make it stainless was to cook it at a certain air pressure. Natsu figured he could ask Wendy he could help him with that.

Natsu walked around the jungle feeling the sun's heat go through the leaves, but it didn't bother him in the least. It actually felt relaxing to Natsu. Things still went through Natsu's head, he wondered if Erza was okay or if Igneel was alright. Those two and the guild were all Natsu had and cared about along with all the members within the guild. After walking while thinking Natsu went to an open mine.

Natsu's face opened up in a happy smile and raced for the open mine knowing there was some Chromium there. Natsu wandered inside the mine looking for the metal known as Chromium. Natsu looked for a metal that looked like tin foil, but sturdy as rock at the same time. Eventually his looking was rewarded and he found the metal he was looking for.

"Finally got you, you bastard." Natsu said attempting to rip the stone out of the ground.

This stone was hard to get out. It was heavy, bulky, and rough on his hands. But with a small spark of the Apocalypse Fire's power Natsu go enough into his backpack. And by enough it was sticking out of his bag. The stone itself was a jagged long rock ripe for the forge.

Natsu got the large stone in his back pack of adventure which fit surprisingly well and made his way back to the water mage Juvia. Juvia was sitting on a stone looking at storm clouds in the distance.

"Natsu why do you think that rain cloud look so gloomy, but at the same time they are important?" Juvia asked.

The young buxom mage was curious about maybe trusting Natsu more and becoming better Nakama.

"Hm…well I think clouds look gloomy is because they can't see the sky. It pays that noble and great sacrifice by giving the land crops and food. The rain is only lonely because it has nobody to share with, but people who enjoy the rain." Natsu said with a surprisingly mature outlook.

Juvia was stunned that Natsu gave a similar reaction to what Gray told her after they had fought when she was still part of Phantom Lord. Juvia could even remember the time Gray had accidentally touched her breast when he froze her which made Juvia blush and mutter nonsense.

"Um…Juvia I'm going to Magnolia with this thing." Natsu said patting the giant rock on his back but before Natsu left he put a letter to Juvia telling her where to go in a while.

Juvia was too busy with squirming about her ultimate Gray fantasy to even notice the giant rock and Natsu leaving. When Natsu got back to land he went to the nearest blacksmith and asked for his smelter. After melting the giant rock is Natsu and encased it in a giant rectangle that was facing upwards in a standing position.

"Remind me again why you needed my smelter?" The elderly man with an Eye patch said.

"It was to melt that thing I had. I told you I would pay for its use." Natsu said turning around to face the old hermit man. "Just watch it for me and I'll be right back with two people to treat the metal so you don't have to raise a finger."

The old man let out a large sigh and turned over as he was lying down facing Natsu who he was now showing his back too him now.

"Natsu-san!" A familiar voice shouted from the distance.

The two men looked behind them and saw Juvia running in her winter coat. The old man sat up and seeing the lovely water mage.

"Well hello sweetie!" The old pervert said aloud.

"Hush it Ji Ji she is one of the people I need for this project. Just get the knife when I get back. Also this girl already has a girlfriend from Fairy Tail." Natsu informed the man.

The old blacksmith groaned and flipped over to face his back to Natsu again and groaned something about all the sexy girls being in guilds.

"Juvia I want you to cool the steel after its done being pressurized. I'm going to get Wendy to make the air pressure low enough for you to cool it to make it stainless." Natsu explained.

The old man got up and went to go get a beer while Natsu ran off to find Wendy not that far from where Natsu was. She was wearing the same outfit she wore during the whole Nirvana incident.

"Wendy! I need you for a moment." Natsu said picking up the young air Dragon Slayer.

"Uh! What is it Natsu-san?!" Wendy asked flustered with her face becoming red from fear of someone looking up here dress.

"Oh sorry." Natsu said setting the little girl down. "Wanna help me for something for Erza?"

Natsu bent down to look at Wendy at eye level with a cheeky smile. Wendy knew all the rumors about Salamander and how destructive he could be. Even that little glimpse of the Apocalypse fire still gave her chills. But the way Natsu was smiling at her made her worry disappear as if that smile was trust enough to make all her worries disappear.

"Okay, I really want to help Erza-san." Wendy said in high spirits.

In a flash Natsu was back at the blacksmith's shop with Wendy.

"So you want me to use my **Tenryū no Hōkō **(Sky Dragon's Roar) with low pressure to make it into something else?" Wendy asked not sure of her ability.

"Please Wendy, I know you can do it, you're a Dragon Slayer. Don't forget the pride and the power that comes with that title." Natsu said ruffling Wendy's pretty blue hair.

"I-I'll try Natsu-san." Wendy timidly said walking towards the container containing hot liquid metal.

"Juvia contain it in water." Natsu said grabbing the sides of the container with his hands while heating it with his hands.

"**Tenryū no Hōkō**!" Wendy roared in an acute storm tunnel of tearing wind.

"RAAAAUGH!" Natsu yelled setting his hands ablaze cooking the metal.

Juvia incased it for several seconds before Natsu yelled to stop. Everyone retracted their attacks and Natsu tore open the walls to the container to a somewhat solid yet liquid substance that only needed to be given shape and then sunk into water once more.

"Here's the knife just don't cut yourself with it." The blacksmith said handing Natsu the blade facing the blacksmith and the handle facing Natsu.

"Thank, I'll make sure to be done soon. I've got too." Natsu said looking at the liquid metal ready to be carved like a pumpkin.

"Natsu-san Juvia and Wendy will be going now." Juvia informed Natsu in yet again the third person.

"That's fine, just please come back in a few hours while I give this some shape." Natsu said carving the torso.

The rectangle was a lot taller than Natsu so he would have to be careful with carving the face. Natsu was no fool though even if he acted like it most of the time. Natsu could remember what Simon looked like clearly. Beside Natsu may be a destruction prone, but he was artistic when he had to be. Natsu raised the carving knife and began to shape his master piece even faster.

**With Erza**

Natsu had left early leaving Erza all alone and she was feeling depressed. Erza wasn't even sure if Strawberry cake couldn't help her. Now she was in the guild with her armor on being sad at the bar. To her rescue was the blonde celestial wizard Lucy Heartfillia. The young blonde was in her orange tank top and blue skirt and brown sandals with her trusty keys with her.

Now Lucy had already taken the Scorpio, Gemini

"Erza what's the matter? You look like you just failed a job or something." Lucy said concerned for her friend.

"Nothing I just haven't seen Natsu at all today and it's already past noon. I wanted to make him lunch to get my mind off Jellal." Erza confessed with a depressed sigh.

"Well where is he?" Lucy said tilting her head to the side wondering how many scenarios she could come up with.

"I don't know he just left a note saying he would be gone for most of the day." Erza explained.

Lucy feeling bad for her friend took a seat next to her.

"Tell you what why don't I ask Mira for some of your favorite Strawberry Cheese cake and I'll pay for it." Lucy offered generously.

Erza picked her head up slightly almost not believing that Lucy would comfort her like this. Normally Lucy would be afraid of Erza.

"Isn't your rent due in a week?" Erza asked the kind blonde.

"I don't mind. Besides Natsu might act like a baka, but he is a good person. He wouldn't leave you alone like this for any reason." Lucy reassured the powerful knight.

Erza lightened up and slammed her hand on the table.

"Mira I want three cakes on the double!" Erza ordered to her older rival.

"Alright coming up Erza." Mira said in her sweet cheering voice and signature smile. "That will be twenty thousand per cake."

Lucy stood there dumb struck at the price which left her breathless and made her fall face first on the counter.

"60,000 jewels…that's almost my rent right there…" Lucy said in despair. "Erza do you mind if I ask Natsu to come with me on a high paying mission so I can get enough rent money?"

Erza's enourmous plates of cake came to her which she looked at with gleaming eyes of interest.

"Yeah, you'll need the money." Erza said biting into her first slice of cake.

However even those delicious cakes were delightful to Erza, she couldn't help but worry about the Dragon she cared for so much that she would throw away her life defending him. Even at times he was insuperable or big headed or foolish…she still loved him for his love for his Nakama and their guild.

But that night … Natsu didn't come home he was gone for the entire day.

**With Natsu**

Natsu had fallen asleep from the exhausting work he had done. Carrying the metal he needed from the island to the blacksmith and working on it was much more straining then he had first imagined.

Natsu had fallen asleep around mid-night leaving the lower body of Simon undetailed. However Natsu was having an off dream about Igneel. Normally Natsu would dream with Igneel being in the medow he was raised in with Igneel but this time it was taking place in a volcano like area of ash, magma, and lava with the roars of many Dragons being heard throughout the hellish land.

"Igneel!" A loud booming voice roared.

Natsu had never heard such a loud and intimidating voice before except for when Igneel yelled at Natsu. Natsu ran out to see what was yelling so loudly.

Eventually Natsu saw two real dragons…one was a shade of red Natsu knew too well. A red similar to his love Erza, one of the Dragons was Igneel his foster father. The other one was a black shelled Dragon that had a luster of and iron color.

It was obvious that, that dragon was Metalicana.

"Oi! Are you Metalicana?! Igneel!" Natsu yelled out to the dragons.

"How could you lie to your son?! You didn't learn from Acnologia!" Metalicana roared to the red dragon.

Natsu stopped in his tracks not being able to comprehend what he just heard. Igneel didn't learn from Acnologia? Then how did Igneel learn the Apocalypse fire? Natsu looked at his hands wondering what magic he has been using or what it was.

"I may have stood by and watched as my fellow Kin were killed, but I learned the secret to the Apocalypse by watching him in action. By learning how to us it I learned to defeat it with its own magic. I'm not strong enough, but Natsu will be. I know it." Igneel said confidently to the Iron Dragon.

"Your overconfidence in that boy will be his demise." Metalicana said turning his back to Igneel.

"Say what you want, I have the most faith in my son. He has strength that I've never seen before with courage to match. He can defeat Acnologia and the one that created him." Igneel said.

"Your gamble is too risky! He will die!" Metalicana said inhaling breath.

"Have faith in my son like I do in him!" Igneel said breathing in fire.

Natsu knew how territorial a Dragon could be and he took cover as soon as he saw Metalicana take a breath.

"You'll regret your arrogance Igneel! **Tetsuryū no**(Iron Dragon's)…" The magic of Iron began circling around the mouth of the Iron Dragon.

"**Karyū no**(Fire Dragon's)…" Fire spiraled around Igneel's snout as he breathed in magic for a blazing roar.

Natsu knew this spell all too well and no matter where he hid the attack would be hard to evade. It was a Roar…Natsu was too close to dodge it in any way.

"**Hōkō**(Roar)!"

The two blasts impacted and Natsu woke up in a cold sweat. Natsu's hand was over his heart which was beating very hard. Natsu looked up to his half-finished Simon statue. Luckily Natsu still could carve more. So Natsu did and finished the lower half of Simon and was able to make the words

'Here lies Simon the bravest and most noble man.' In rather nice hand writing for Natsu the Dragon Slayer. Then again all those lessons Erza beat into Natsu as children served him well. Luckily Juvia spent the night and was ready for action.

"Now Natsu-san?"

"Yes, in case it in water so it can cool and become solid." Natsu said fixing his messy hair with heat in between his fingers.

"Water Nebula!" Juvia yelled trapping the hot statue in cold water making it hiss loudly until it finally settled as cold wet metal, there was no worries of it rusting because it was stainless steel.

Natsu stood in front of his master piece in satisfaction. Every single detail of the Grave Statue was perfect. The helmet was perfect. Simon's eyes may have been empty, but they showed the soul that he had that he shared with all. The body and clothes Simon had were flawless.

Suddenly the young Sky Dragon Slayer came back to see Natsu.

"Natsu-san the church agreed and will let you put the statue there today." Wendy announced cheerfully.

Wendy looked at the statue and gasped in horror not believing that is what Simon looked like.

"That's what Simon looked like? What happened to him?" Wendy asked.

"Erza told me once that Simon was in an accident when she was a slave in the tower of heaven and Simon never got the proper treatment he could. I'm just hoping that Erza will like it." Natsu said grabbing the bottom of his hand made grave.

"Erza-san would love it. You have an artistic talent for sculpting Natsu-san." Juvia complemented.

Natsu was grunting at how heavy this thing was. Natsu was actually struggling and tilting to the right and left.

"Come on Natsu-san you're doing this for Erza. Remember your drive and the reason you made that heavy item." Juiva said trying to motivate the Dragon Slayer. Then Natsu put the statue over his head with one hand like nothing with his right arm which showed his guild mark on his shoulder.

"I'm all fired up for you Erza." Natsu said carrying it like that the entire way to the church.

All the people of Magnolia stood in awe at how powerful Natsu was. Nobody could believe that one wizard could lift am object as large and heavy as Natsu's master piece. Some thought that this was training excursive. That was until the three arrived at the Church.

"Is this where the priest said I could put it? Natsu said running out of strength quickly.

"Yes this is the plot." Wendy said pointing to an open space.

"Juvia I've kept you here long enough. You can go home to the Ice bastard." Natsu said clenching his tired hands.

"Ah I missed Gray-sama's sausage! I have to head home now!" The young water mage shrieked running towards the home of the Ice mage.

"Sausage?" Wendy said tucking her finger under her chin in a thinking pose.

"Wendy you should head home to Charle is worried about you too." Natsu said to the young blue haired Dragon Slayer.

Wendy bowed to Natsu and left to see her White flying cat.

Natsu patted Simon's sandal and promised her his Statue he would be back and so he was with a blind folded Erza in a black dress with Natsu also having a black suit on with his scarf around his neck.

"Natsu what's going on? You disappeared for a day and then ask me to wear my best dark clothes and ask me to wear a dumb blind fold. What are you up to?" Erza said crossing her arms across her busty chest.

"Erza I promised Simon to keep you safe. Seeing you depressed or sad kills me so I made something to bring you comfort. I love you so much Erza." Natsu said undoing Erza's blind fold and embracing his love.

When Erza beheld Natsu's Masterpiece she gasped nearly believing it was the real Simon. Then she noticed the writing on the plaque and gasped. Natsu had spent all of yesterday making this for her. Erza turned around and hugged Natsu tight.

"Natsu thank you so much. It looks so much like him!" Erza said in a shaky voice like she was about to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Natsu said stroking her long Scarlet hair.

"I never thought that the most destructive mage in Fairy Tail would ever create something so beautiful." Erza said pecking her lover's cheek.

"Well anyone can make something beautiful when they have someone important." Natsu said smiling at his love.

Natsu burned sage sticks for Erza to pray and afterwards they left the church. Erza had her arm around Natsu's as they left.

"Oh Natsu you have to go on a job with Lucy. She really needs the money this month.

"Sure thing. I'll try hard to get back as soon as I can." Natsu said kissing Erza rose colored blushing face.

**Hey guys I'm terribly sorry about taking so freaking long with this chapter. I knew what I would do, but it took so long because my sister insists on taking my computer to talk to her boyfriend in Europe. So I had little time to work on this chapter and will try my hardest to update again eventually. I hope you liked this chapter and love you guys for still following me, favoriting me, and reviewing. I would like to see more reviews so please just say what you want in there. Next chapter will be the long awaited Edolas Arch. Have a good school year for those in school or if you are out of school then have a good…life buddies. **

**Maxstories out! **


	10. I'm back!

Dear to all my bro's that have been with me for the past year following my two stories The Dragon and The Knight and The story of Hellfire Kuro. You guys and especially you ladies out there, Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. You guys are good friends. Words cannot express how sorry I am that I have been MIA for the past months.

I've been in a relationship and omg I'm happy it's over now. I realized I have had a better time making you all so happy, laugh, maybe cry, anxious and blush from my chapters. So I am happy to let you all know I'll be typing again and updating. Maxstories95 is back in action people. I'll be coming back as soon as I can. Glad to be back you all.

But if you want to be a better fan watch Toonami at midnight on Saturday and also write NaZa stories yourself. But what I can't urge enough is to please REVIEW. Its good to hear what you guys think. I can't stress that enough. Please review. Love all you out there. Thanks for being with me for the past year. You've all been great friends. See you soon.


End file.
